Le Chaos qui est en Moi
by Angie Shinmore
Summary: Un an après la crise du météore, les héros d'AVALANCHE doivent affronter la perspective d'une nouvelle apocalypse! Replongé dans son passé, Vincent Valentine tente d'empêcher la catastrophe imminente tout en cherchant un échappatoire à ses doutes
1. Le Cauchemar commence

_ Le Chaos qui est en Moi _  
  
1.1 Première partie : le départ  
  
(Version 2)  
  
  
  
Prologue :  
  
« Docteur, venez vite ! J'ai trouvé un homme dans le lac.  
  
- Dans le lac ? Voulez-vous dire… dans la Rivière de Vie ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est terrible ! Le malheureux… Dépêchons-nous : il faut le repêcher au plus vite et lui offrir des funérailles décentes !  
  
- Euh… Le seul problème… c'est qu'il n'est pas mort, Docteur…  
  
- Quoi ?! »  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Chapitre I : Le Cauchemar commence.  
  
Voilà près d'un an que nous avons sauvé le monde, c'est le temps des bilans. Dans deux semaines, jour pour jour, on pourra commémorer l'anniversaire de la non-destruction de cette planète. On pourrait donc dire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possible… Après tout, je devrais me réjouir. En effet, n'ai-je pas contribué à préserver ce monde ? A préserver ce monde pourri, que nous aimons bien malgré tout car c'est le nôtre…  
  
Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ce vide que je ressens en moi ? Suis-je une coquille vide, un corps sans âme… Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça. C'est… différent. Il me manque quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Lucrécia…  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
« Vous êtes sûr du pronostic, Docteur ?  
  
- …  
  
- Excusez-moi, je n'oserais pas remettre en question votre compétence en tant que médecin… Mais…  
  
- Mais on ne survit pas à un tel empoisonnement au Mako, je sais. Pourtant, j'ai déjà eu un cas semblable, il y a… hmm… six mois, maintenant. Un garçon encore plus jeune que cet homme-là…  
  
- C'est un vrai légume, celui-là !  
  
- …  
  
- … Désolé, c'est parti tout seul… Euh, croyez-vous qu'il s'en sortira ? Il m'a l'air en plein délire, à répéter sans arrêt « Réunion, Mer »  
  
- A-t-il dit autre chose ?  
  
- Pas depuis qu'on l'a transporté à la clinique. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il semblait absent. Le regard vide, sans dire un mot.  
  
- « Réunion, Mer » …  
  
- A mon avis, il doit avoir une réunion importante ce mercredi !  
  
- Dites donc ! Si c'est pour dire des bêtises pareilles, ce n'est pas la peine, Vincent ! »  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Mais où suis-je donc ? Pourquoi ce tourbillon sans fin, cette obscurité encore plus froide que les glaciers du Nord ? Je, je ne sais… plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cette haine au fond de moi ?  
  
2 Oh, mère. Où es-tu, toi qui donnais réponses à toutes mes questions ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'entends plus ?! Mère, Mère, Mère…  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
« Alors Clad, ça boume ?! »  
  
Le geste accompagnant la parole, Barret donna une grande claque amicale dans le dos de Clad. Ce dernier faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers le morceau de quiche qu'il venait de chaparder dans la cuisine. Il devint tout rouge, puis bleu, finalement il toussa, une jolie nuance pourpre sur le visage, tandis que ses bras effectuaient de grands gestes et tapait sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'enfin Barret, alerté, lui fit "cracher le morceau", le bout de quiche fit un vol plané et alla atterrir à dix centimètres du pied de Tifa.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'inquiéta t-elle. Clad ?  
  
- Hum… parvint-il à répondre entre deux bouffées d'oxygène. Je vais bien, Tifa. »  
  
Puis, comme il ne portait pas rancune envers celui qui venait presque de le tuer (Barret n'étant pas Sephiroth), il se retourna vers le grand homme à la peau sombre pour lui dire : « Hum… merci… »  
  
La fête se déroulait bien. Enfin, jusqu'à présent, et si on exceptait le petit incident qui venait d'impliquer Barret, Clad et sa quiche. Toute l'équipe était là, ou presque : Red, ou plutôt Nanaki, était venu avec son grand-père qui s'était remis de ses émotions et de sa fatigue de l'année passée. Quant à Yuffie, elle avait traversé un océan et un désert pour se joindre à la fête que Tifa avait organisée. C'est cette dernière qui avait lancé les invitations et dirigé les préparatifs. Barret et Marlène s'étaient occupés des victuailles, et Clad les avait aidés… à manger. Cid était arrivé en retard "à cause de cette idiote de Shera" (qui avait mis deux heures à se préparer). Et Cait Sith prédisait l'avenir à qui voulait, accompagné de Reeve pour la première fois. La peluche géante sur laquelle Cait Sith se tenait en équilibre précaire, se balançait en rythme, d'avant en arrière, équilibrant le mouvement à l'aide de ses deux bras ; puis un ticket sortait avec, écrit dessus, ce que le sort réservait à l'interlocuteur.  
  
« Comment ça, "préparez vos valises" ? » s'écria Reeve qui venait de demander à son chat robot de lui prédire l'avenir. Il pointa Cait Sith du doigt en déclarant : « Toi, tu as besoin d'un réglage, mon vieux. » et se mit aussitôt à faire ses fameux "réglages".  
  
« Reeve, tu règleras Cait plus tard, gronda gentiment Tifa. Viens donc te joindre à nous, on passe à table !  
  
- Oui, j'arrive…, concéda t-il. C'est juste que je n'aime pas voir mon alter-ego être critiqué pour ses mauvaises prédictions.  
  
- "Préparez vos valises", songea Tifa. Dites donc, ça ne me déplairait pas, des vacances en ce moment. Que diriez-vous d'un séjour à Costa del Sol, c'est tout près d'ici !  
  
- Oui ! exulta Yuffie toujours partante pour des vacances. Allons-y tous ensemble ! »  
  
Tandis qu'on discutait ainsi d'un possible séjour à Costa del Sol, Reeve s'arracha à ses travaux mécaniques et alla se préparer pour passer à table.  
  
« Portons un toast à la Planète ! » déclara solennellement l'un des invités au début du repas de fête. Les autres participants à cette célébration étaient on ne peut plus d'accord et le firent savoir :  
  
« Oui, à la Planète…  
  
- A la Planète !  
  
- A la Planète !  
  
- A la Planète !  
  
- A la Planète !  
  
- A la Planète !  
  
- A la Planète !  
  
- Au sacré ! chanta Yuffie parmi eux. Hé hé, vous savez que je n'ai jamais pu résister à une matéria ! »  
  
Les autres la regardèrent d'un air moqueur tandis que la jeune fille leur faisait son plus beau sourire innocent (elle s'était beaucoup entraînée pour parvenir à ce sourire-là !) et dans un joyeux brouhaha, ils se mirent tous ensemble à table pour célébrer l'anniversaire de la sauvegarde de la Planète - Planète qui s'était finalement sauvée elle-même. Puis tous ceux qui travaillaient ce soir-là au Gold Saucer, où leur réception se déroulait, se joignirent à eux pour le bal après le dîner.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Entendez-vous le doux murmure de la cascade ? Le bruit des trombes d'eau qui chutent, amorti et étouffé… Il fait frais ici, presque froid. C'est ici que j'ai vu Lucrécia pour la dernière fois. Quand était-ce exactement ? Un jour, une année, un siècle ? Qu'importe. Cela revient au même pour moi.  
  
Lorsque je l'ai revue, nimbée de lumière, toujours d'une merveilleuse beauté irréelle malgré toutes ces décennies, j'ai d'abord cru à une hallucination. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à la voir.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas que je l'approche…  
  
Les souvenirs sont revenus dans un flash, m'ont ramené loin, loin dans le passé. Tellement loin; comme dans une vie antérieure. Après tout, tout cela s'était peut-être effectivement passé dans une vie antérieure. J'étais… différent… à l'époque.  
  
Je lui ai menti lorsqu'elle a demandé ce qu'était devenu son unique enfant. Je lui ai répondu qu'il était mort. Cela lui a fait beaucoup de peine, je le sais, je l'ai vu; mais c'était pour son bien. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour la protéger, pour lui assurer le bonheur.  
  
Et j'ai toujours échoué.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
« Non, cela n'échouera pas ! L'expérience n'échouera pas !  
  
- Y-a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir, docteur ?  
  
- … Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
- Je suis bien votre assistante, non ?  
  
- Bien entendu, Lucrécia ! En douteriez-vous ?  
  
- Et je serai aussi votre femme dans peu de temps !  
  
- …  
  
- Je… j'ai confiance en vous. Et je vous croirai si vous me dites que l'expérience sera sans danger, qu'il n'y aura aucun effet secondaire… indésirable.  
  
- C'est sans danger, je vous le dis.  
  
- Alors, c'est d'accord… J'accepte que vous pratiquiez l'expérience sur moi, docteur Hojo. »  
  
~~~~~  
  
NB : Il s'agit de la seconde version de ce chapitre, que j'ai légèrement réécrit car je trouvais la version d'avant minable. Le fond reste le même, la forme "en puzzle" du récit est inchangée, les dialogues n'ont pas bougé… « …Mais alors elle n'a rien réécrit du tout ! » vous écrierez-vous. En fait, dans la scène de la fête au Gold Saucer, les dialogues et les descriptions du narrateur s'enchaînent mieux à présent car j'ai rajouté quelques trucs de-ci de-là. Appelez-moi une perfectionniste ou une maniaque des détails si vous voulez, il n'empêche que je vais réécrire les autres chapitres aussi. Au moins les 9 premiers. Ainsi, cette fanfic ne me fera plus aussi honte qu'avant… 


	2. Retrouvailles

Chapitre II : Retrouvailles  
  
Le froid d'une tombe. Derrière la cascade, la lumière du jour ne pouvait soutenir le combat contre les ténèbres. Assis dans un coin de la grotte, Vincent se pelotonnait, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées, sa joue posée contre ses genoux joints.  
  
Il s'était drapé dans sa cape mais tremblait. Etait-ce à cause du froid ? Lui-même n'en savait rien.  
  
Ses cauchemars avaient recommencé. Il n'en avait plus fait après s'être joint à l'équipe de Clad. Il avait alors naïvement pensé que sa conscience lui disait qu'il avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'expier ses fautes… Il s'était bercé d'illusions ! En vérité, ce n'était pas pour expier ses fautes, encore moins parce qu'il était animé d'un désir altruiste de sauver le monde d'une menace imminente qu'il s'était joint à l'équipe. C'était de vengeance, de vengeance contre son tortionnaire Hojo, dont il s'était agi. Oui, à présent il s'en rendait compte. Comme il s'était trompé, trompé sur toute la ligne ! "Maintenant, repose en paix, Hojo", peuh ! Vincent retroussa le nez d'un air dédaigneux.  
  
Et au lieu d'alléger ses péchés, il n'avait fait qu'alourdir son fardeau. Et cette force maléfique en lui, qu'il contrôlait difficilement, c'était sa croix à porter. Sa punition… Qu'il avait été stupide de croire qu'un sommeil, même long de plusieurs décennies, aurait pu expier ses fautes passées ! Non, même la mort n'y suffisait pas…  
  
  
  
  
  
« - Docteur, je l'ai enfin retrouvé !  
  
- Quoi donc, votre stéthoscope ?  
  
- Non. Clad !  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Clad, Clad Strife! Votre miraculé de la Rivière de Vie, je l'ai retrouvé ! Il est éleveur de chocobos dans la région des Prairies. Je vais l'appeler pour lui parler de notre "patient X".  
  
- Que ferais-je sans vous, Vincent ! »  
  
  
  
  
  
Les mots avaient eu tellement de mal à sortir. J'avais tout préparé à l'avance, j'avais même préparé mon discours par écrit, sur un morceau de papier, et je l'ai appris par cœur. Je l'ai invitée pour une promenade, et à la sortie de la ville, j'ai respiré un grand coup, et je me suis lancé, et… rien n'est sorti, aucun mot de ma longue tirade préparée à l'avance, rien d'autre que… "je t'aime, Lucrécia"  
  
J'ai cru mourir lorsqu'elle a retiré ses mains des miennes et s'est enfuie, au bord des larmes. Je croyais que je lui faisais horreur, ou peur… Je, je ne comprenais pas.  
  
Le lendemain, j'ai compris. Hojo et elle, elle et Hojo…  
  
Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de la faire pleurer. Pour rien au monde. Je ne voulais que son bonheur. Même auprès d'un autre… ce n'était pas grave. Si elle était heureuse, mon sort n'avait aucune importance.  
  
Les cauchemars ont recommencé. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir dans ce village maudit, dans cette demeure vétuste et sinistre, où tout a commencé, et tout a fini pour moi. Pourtant, je ne pouvais résister. C'était comme une force magnétique qui m'attirait, me rappelait vers cette petite ville déserte. Hojo était éliminé, la Shin-Ra était discréditée et sera bientôt oubliée par tous, les espions dans Nibelheim n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Alors ils ont quitté la ville, et j'ai retrouvé le Nibelheim d'antan, désert, à l'abri des regards entouré de ses hautes montagnes. Je crois que la ville est comme moi, oubliée et solitaire. Et cela vaut mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde.  
  
Les cauchemars ont recommencé, différents, et plus effrayants encore, si possible.  
  
Mes cauchemars d'avant me revenaient de mon passé. Les cauchemars de maintenant m'annonceraient-ils mon avenir ? Je ne veux plus dormir à présent, j'ai trop peur de rêver.  
  
Ma grande faute a été de voir et de ne pas agir. A présent, dans mes rêves, j'agis mais ce n'est pas moi. Ce ne peut pas être moi, non, je ne suis pas là !  
  
  
  
  
  
« - Quelqu'un sait où est Vincent ? Il n'est pas là, avec nous.  
  
- Non, soupira Clad, j'ai essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises. Mais je pense qu'il a débranché son récepteur PHS. Peut-être même qu'il l'a jeté. Peut-être qu'il ne veut plus nous voir… Il semblait bouleversé, quand… lorsque j'ai tué… enfin, quand tout ça s'est terminé.  
  
- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part. Je veux dire, de ne pas vouloir nous revoir, fit un Barrett bougon.  
  
- Il était quand même assez bizarre, et croyez-moi, je m'y connais en bizarreries ! s'exclama Cid.  
  
- Oh, plaida Red, il n'était pas plus bizarre qu'un autre de notre équipe. »  
  
Le fauve sourit, fouettant doucement l'air de sa queue rouge-braise.  
  
« - Regardez-nous, continua t-il d'un ton doux, un ex-SOLDAT présumé promu clone raté puis sauveur de l'humanité, un mineur qui s'est fait écolo- terroriste affublé d'un bras-fusil, une hôtesse de bar championne d'art martiaux, une ninja voleuse de matéria…  
  
- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas une voleuse ! s'écria Yuffie. Clad était d'accord, il m'a signé un papier et comme promis, il m'a donné la matéria après notre dernier combat ! »  
  
Clad approuva mollement, Red poursuivit comme si de rien n'était : « … un pilote d'avion avec "la tête dans les étoiles", une peluche qui parle – et sait se battre ! (Reeve se racla la gorge au mauvais moment) Oh, pardon, j'oubliais : et son inventeur, que dis-je, la "voix de sa conscience". (Reeve fit un sourire gêné, ne sachant pas comment il fallait prendre cela) Et enfin, moi : un sujet de laboratoire portant le numéro 13, un fauve parlant ! Rassurez-vous, je suis un "spécimen" très particulier ! »  
  
Il y eut un soudain silence à la table et des rires gênés.  
  
« Je crois qu'il nous manque à tous, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Clad.  
  
Tous approuvèrent d'un air sérieux.  
  
Tifa alla rejoindre Clad qui était sorti de la salle de réception.  
  
« - Dio m'a dit qu'il allait faire tirer des feux d'artifices en notre honneur.  
  
- …  
  
- Tu m'écoutes, Clad ?  
  
- … hein ? Pardon, tu me parlais ?  
  
- A quoi, ou à qui penses-tu ? »  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et la voix :  
  
« - …à Aeris ?  
  
- Non… Je ne repensais pas à elle. »  
  
Il se retint d'ajouter : « car je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. »  
  
Il se rapprocha de Tifa. Elle tourna les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Il faisait bon sur cette terrasse.  
  
« - Tu t'inquiètes pour Vincent alors, c'est ça ?  
  
Il approuva d'un mouvement de tête.  
  
- Mais je ne sais même pas où il est, alors ça ne sert à rien que je me ronge les sangs… J'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être à Nibelheim ?  
  
- Je sais que c'est notre ville natale, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'y remettre les pieds.  
  
- Je te comprends, Tifa. Et je crois que Vincent pense comme toi, alors… »  
  
Alors, ils rentrèrent en se tenant par la main et refermèrent la porte- fenêtre.  
  
« M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Tifa ? »  
  
Tifa accepta l'invitation de Reeve et ils se mêlèrent aux autres couples de danseurs. Clad tira une chaise dans un coin de la salle et s'assit. Ses yeux se posèrent presque immédiatement sur Tifa.  
  
Elle semblait s'amuser follement, elle riait aux plaisanteries de Reeve et ils dansaient, virevoltaient dans un froissement de satin, de satin de la jolie robe rouge de Tifa.  
  
« - Ouh, j'ai la tête qui tourne ! riait Tifa  
  
- On peut s'arrêter un moment, si tu veux ?  
  
- Non, je ne me suis pas amusée à ce point depuis des siècles !  
  
- La fête est très réussie, je te félicite.  
  
- Oui, tout le monde a l'air de s'amuser. Cid n'a pas dit de juron depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes, ça veut dire qu'il est joyeux.  
  
- C'est parce qu'il est avec Shera ! »  
  
Tifa le regarda incrédule, Reeve insista :  
  
« - Je t'assure, Tifa. Je suis bon observateur…  
  
- Et psychologue ?  
  
- Oh, je n'irais pas jusque là. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, mais…  
  
- Mais ?  
  
- Reeve soupira -  
  
- Ils ne se l'avoueront jamais.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Pour ne pas compromettre leur amitié platonique, parce qu'ils croient être trop différents, que sais-je… »  
  
Tifa baissa les yeux d'un air mélancolique.  
  
Reeve la regarda et jeta un coup d'œil à Clad dans son coin. Ce dernier détourna son regard lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Reeve l'observait.  
  
« J'en connais deux autres qui sont dans le même cas… » pensa Reeve.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent fut extrêmement surpris – c'est un euphémisme – de la revoir. Elle n'avait pas changé : les mêmes yeux verts rieurs, la même queue de cheval châtain qui se balançait à chacun de ses mouvements, et cette même blouse blanche de scientifique, la seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas en elle, en fait. Elle se tenait là, si près de lui qu'en tendant la main, il pourrait la toucher.  
  
Et il tendit la main, en effet. Mais au lieu de son bras droit, ce fut sa main gauche qu'il avança vers elle. Une main mécanique aux doigts d'acier, recourbés comme… des crochets à viande, acérés comme la lame d'un Masamune…  
  
Il crut l'entendre crier, mais non : elle ne bougea pas, ses yeux seuls s'agrandirent d'effroi. Et lorsque sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ce fut pour rendre son dernier souffle. Elle s'effondra aux pieds de Vincent. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Elles étaient, toutes les deux, couvertes de sang. Un sang rouge vif comme sa vieille cape, et comme la vie qui s'écoulait de Lucrécia.  
  
Il tressaillit et les yeux grands ouverts, scruta l'obscurité de sa chambre. Puis ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et il put distinguer le plafond à la peinture écaillée. Un cauchemar de plus. Chaque nuit, un nouveau cauchemar. Sa vie en elle-même n'était-elle pas un long, douloureux cauchemar ?  
  
Il avait cru qu'un tel rêve l'aurait réveillé en sursaut, l'aurait peut- être fait s'asseoir sur son lit, haletant et pris de sueurs froides. Mais en fait, non. Il s'était juste réveillé un peu plus brutalement que d'habitude. On s'habitue à tout, même au malheur… Et son malheur, il l'avait mérité. Il avait cru qu'elle pourrait être heureuse en ménage. Après tout, qui était-il pour juger Hojo ? Un simple Turk qui obéissait à des ordres, il devait assurer la confidentialité des recherches des professeurs Gast et Hojo et de leur assistante ; et pas tomber amoureux de cette assistante. Il n'avait pas le droit de franchir cette limite. Et elle avait parfaitement le droit de lui préférer un autre… Non ! En tant qu'ami qui se souciait d'elle, il aurait dû la prévenir du danger encouru. C'est ce qu'il avait fait, il avait émis son désaccord. Mais ce qu'il pensait n'avait eu aucun poids face à un "scientifique" comme Hojo. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, une haine sourde se réveilla en lui. Il la rejeta au plus profond de lui-même, elle finit par se taire…  
  
Le professeur Gast n'était pas au courant bien entendu, il s'était absenté, et Hojo avait profité de leur crédulité à Lucrécia et à lui. Elle voulait protéger Hojo de lui-même, de sa propre folie qu'elle devinait, et elle pensait que son mari se souciait plus d'elle que de cette expérimentation. Lui, pensait qu'elle était heureuse avec cet homme.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il fait ce rêve ? Etait-ce là le signe qu'il se tenait toujours pour responsable de tout le mal qui était arrivé à Lucrécia et à son enfant ? Peut-être l'explication venait du fait que dans une semaine, il se dirait "voici un an tout juste que j'ai aidé à tuer le fils de celle que j'aimais, de celle que j'aime toujours". Il avait eu cette sensation étrange dans la Grotte Nord. Oui. Il sentait qu'en combattant – et peut- être en tuant – Séphiroth, il portait un coup fatal à Lucrécia. Il aurait voulu être mort pendant ce combat. Mais il ne pouvait mourir, même s'il le voulait. Et pourtant il le voulait. Car il le méritait : il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher le malheur de frapper celle à laquelle il tenait plus que tout. L'année dernière, il avait été impuissant à l'aider, tout comme il n'avait rien pu faire non plus, vingt-cinq ans avant cela.  
  
"Et un enfant naquit à Lucrécia, le nom de cet enfant est…"  
  
  
  
  
  
« - Séphiroth ! s'écria Tifa, au téléphone avec Clad.  
  
- Quoi ?! intervint Barrett.  
  
Tifa lui fit signe de se calmer et poursuivit sa conversation avec Clad.  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible, Clad. Il ne peut pas être vivant. Tu l'as… Oui, je sais, c'est ce que je dis : il ne peut pas être en vie ! Que dis-tu ? Maintenant ? OK, j'arrive… et Barrett aussi. Ne discute pas ! C'est décidé, on ira avec toi ! Tu as téléphoné aux autres ? Bien, mais fais-le tout de suite après ; ils ont le droit de savoir. Oui, je pense qu'ils voudront venir aussi. On se retrouve chez toi. A tout à l'heure… »  
  
Elle raccrocha et s'assit sur une chaise.  
  
« Il faut que nous retrouvions Vincent ! » décida Tifa.  
  
  


	3. A la Recherche de l'Homme a la Cape... R...

Chapitre III : A la Poursuite de l'Homme à la Cape… Rouge  
  
Si je suis revenu à Nibelheim, c'est parce que la cascade de Lucrécia est près d'ici, c'était pour me souvenir. Je n'ai plus que ça, des souvenirs. Un quart de siècle déjà… Et je suis encore dans cette chambre qui était la mienne en ce temps-là, la chambre qui m'était réservée pendant ma mission auprès des scientifiques de la Shin-Ra. Je me demande encore pourquoi c'est moi qu'on avait choisi pour cette mission. En fait, elle ne m'emballait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être pour ça que j'avais été choisi ; mon caractère d'un naturel renfermé, ajouté à mon non-enthousiasme flagrant, et voilà : je ne risquais pas d'aller claironner à tous mes amis – si j'en avais – ce qui se trafiquait dans la Demeure de Nibelheim.  
  
Tous ceux qui ont approché Jenova sont devenus fous. Ifalna avait raison. Deux mille ans après s'en être prise aux Cetras, la "Crise du Ciel" n'avait pas changé ses méthodes. Celle que Gast et Hojo prenaient pour une Ancienne s'était approchée des humains influençables, promettant amitié, paix, bonheur, et même gloire, et elle leur avait transmis le "virus", leur avait inoculé sa folie. C'est ce qui était arrivé à Séphiroth, qui s'est cru être le fils de Jénova, un être bien supérieur aux humains. Et il est mort sans même savoir son erreur. Bien sûr il était différent, il n'en était pas moins humain.  
  
Cette chambre, tout près du laboratoire souterrain… Je me revois encore, traversant la place du village, quitter en courant la chambre d'hôtel de Lucrécia où j'avais trouvé son corps inanimé sur le sol, j'ai dévalé l'escalier en colimaçon vers le laboratoire, j'ai annoncé cette catastrophe à Hojo. Est-il devenu complètement fou à ce moment précis, ou avait-il déjà perdu la raison auparavant ? Il s'est arraché les cheveux, a poussé un râle et a sorti un revolver. J'ai senti la balle me toucher au ventre. Je n'ai pas senti la douleur immédiatement. Puis vinrent cette nausée, cette sensation de brûlure, la douleur, et le choc de ma tête contre le sol de ciment froid ; le bruit que cela fit résonne encore dans mon crâne.  
  
Hojo, en perdant sa femme, avait aussi perdu un spécimen pour son expérience. Il se procura donc un autre cobaye : moi. Je m'en suis rendu compte à mon réveil – je ne sais combien de temps après que Hojo m'ait tiré dessus – lorsque ma haine et ma soif de vengeance ont fait appel à cette bête qui était en moi…  
  
Aujourd'hui encore, j'essaie de reconstruire mes souvenirs. Tout est si flou. Et toutes ces longues années passées dans ce cercueil à dormir, à faire des cauchemars si réels ; je ne sais plus quels évènements se sont réellement passés et lesquels j'ai rêvés.  
  
Après m'être calmé, j'ai senti la bête en moi se rendormir et je me suis retrouvé allongé sur le sol du laboratoire souterrain. Revenu à l'hôtel, Lucrécia n'était plus là, mais Hojo était là, un bébé dans les bras. Je me suis alors souvenu que Lucrécia avait mis au monde un petit garçon à peine quelques jours auparavant. Hojo était accompagné de plusieurs Soldats de Troisième Classe, qu'il avait sûrement fait venir durant mon évanouissement. Hojo m'a désigné comme étant l'assassin de sa femme, les soldats m'ont regardé comme si je sortais d'un asile psychiatrique ; et malgré mes protestations d'innocence, ils m'ont enfermé dans l'un des caissons du laboratoire. Et il a recommencé ses expériences sur l'enfant et sur moi. C'est ainsi que j'ai perdu mon bras. Une greffe de Jénova qui a été rejetée… Hojo aurait pu me laisser mourir alors ; mais il tenait encore à son spécimen, donc il m'a amputé et je me suis retrouvé avec ce bras mécanique, qui est là pour me rappeler que je ne suis plus humain dans le fond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieu : Village de la Fusée - Temps : un an et un jour après les évènements de la Grotte Nord. Fin de matinée.  
  
« Bon sang de *%#*# !!! Quel est l'espèce de #&*%#*¤ qui m'a volé mon Hautvent ! Si je le retrouve, j'en fais du pâté en croûte et je le bouffe pour mon quatre heures ! »  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieu : partie boisée, région de Cosmo Canyon - Temps : deux jours plus tard.  
  
« - Bon Yuffie, impossible de retrouver Vincent. Nous devons partir pour Mideel aujourd'hui même. Autant faire le chemin ensemble, OK ?  
  
- Je ne dis pas non, ça ira plus vite avec le Bronco qu'à dos de Chocobo ; même si j'ai le mal de l'air…  
  
- Avec le Hauvent, on aurait eu plus de place, mais un ersatz de *% #& me l'a piqué pendant qu'on était au Gold Saucer !  
  
- Je ne savais pas que tu avais réparé le Bronco.  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas fait, mais presque. J'ai utilisé certaines pièces du Tiny Bronco pour le construire. Un vrai bijou, n'est-ce pas ! Je l'ai appelé "Pin-Up".  
  
- Ah ?  
  
- Je vais prévenir Grand-Père de notre départ… Il a quelque chose à me dire avant qu'on parte. »  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A peu près au même moment où cette "joyeuse" conversation avait lieu au canyon Cosmo, Clad débarquait sur une île verdoyante du sud appelée Mideel ; il était accompagné de Tifa et Barrett. Ils affichaient des mines inquiètes alors qu'ils avaient été presque' insouciants trois jours plus tôt, lors de la fête au Gold Saucer. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'unique village de l'île, Clad repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours. Il s'en était plus passé en deux jours qu'en toute une année. Il s'était dit qu'il connaîtrait enfin une petite vie bien tranquille, installée dans le quotidien et le banal. Il ne voulait plus devoir se battre, il ne voulait plus être un mercenaire – c'était Zack qui en avait eu l'idée, pas Clad. Il avait changé après la bataille finale à la Grotte Nord. Il s'était installé dans la région des Prairies, s'était fait construire une petite maison près de la ferme aux chocobos qu'il avait ensuite rachetée au grand-père de Choco Billy. Il travaillait à présent avec Billy et Chole et leur affaire tournait plutôt bien : après la destruction des réacteurs Mako et la chute de Midgar – moins due au Météore qu'à la Révolte des Taudis – toutes les machines qui marchaient à l'énergie Mako, y compris les transports en commun, s'étaient arrêtées. Le chocobo devenait le moyen le plus économique et le plus pratique pour la majorité des habitants de la région.  
  
Barrett s'était installé dès le début à Kalm avec Marlène parce qu'il voulait élever la petite dans une gentille petite ville tranquille. Tu parles ! Le bourg est vite devenu une quasi-métropole, la majorité des Midgars ayant déménagé là.  
  
Quant à Tifa, après un certain temps d'indécision, elle s'était aussi installée à Kalm, avait ouvert un restaurant-bar et s'était associée avec le directeur de l'Hôtel Gradient de Kalm ; l'hôtel étant l'ancienne auberge où Clad et ses amis avaient séjourné il y a maintenant plus d'un an. Tout comme la ville, l'auberge s'était bien agrandie…  
  
Ils traversaient à présent une épaisse forêt. Il semblait que cette île, contrairement aux régions de Midgar et Junon, n'avait pas changé. Bientôt ils arriveraient au village où Clad avait émergé du monde d'illusions qu'il s'était crée dans son propre subconscient. Dans la Rivière de Vie, c'était Tifa qui l'avait aidé à se retrouver. Sans elle, il y serait encore ; elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Ironiquement, c'était elle qui lui avait fait promettre de venir l'aider si elle avait des ennuis… Les ennuis, pour sûr, ils allaient bientôt ressurgir. Les fantômes du passé ; mais d'un passé vieux d'un an – ou de six ans ?  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Vingt-six ans ! Vingt-six ans déjà. J'ai beau me le répéter, je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est réel, pourtant cela ressemble à un rêve que je pourrais faire si j'étais toujours dans mon caveau. Lorsque Clad a soulevé le couvercle du cercueil, j'ai cru que je rêvais encore. Pendant qu'il me racontait ce qui l'amenait ici, j'ai pris conscience du fait que bien des années s'étaient écoulées, et que le bébé que j'avais connu avait bien grandi, mais n'avait pas pris le chemin que sa mère aurait voulu pour lui. J'ai ensuite compris que bien des choses que je croyais avoir rêvées s'étaient réellement produites durant mon sommeil : Séphiroth enfant élevé comme un rat de laboratoire, toujours seul car différent des autres gamins ; les membres d'élite du SOLDAT subissant tous les injections de Mako et de cellules Jénova – les mêmes que celles qui furent expérimentées sur Lucrécia et le fœtus qu'elle portait ; le grand incendie de Nibelheim ; et durant ce temps, me revenait en mémoire un petit air joué doucement au piano – si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. C'est peut-être la clef à mes interrogations ?  
  
Mon PHS a sonné aujourd'hui. La première fois depuis près d'un an. Mais je n'ai pas répondu… Je voulais être seul…  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Clad était encore plongé dans ses pensées tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans la forêt de Mideel. Tifa aurait beaucoup donné pour pouvoir pénétrer les pensées du jeune homme. Il cachait tant de secrets dans son cœur, alors qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il les partage avec ses amis, avec elle surtout.  
  
Le jour de la fête au Gold Saucer, Clad s'était d'abord montré très boute- en-train, puis il s'était rembruni lorsqu'on avait mentionné Vincent, et lorsqu'elle, Tifa, avait parlé d'Aeris… Les cicatrices n'étaient pas encore guéries, elle le voyait bien.  
  
Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre un instant lorsque le soir suivant, elle avait décroché le téléphone et entendu Clad lui parler de… Séphiroth.  
  
Après la fête, ils étaient tous restés dormir au Gold Saucer puis s'étaient quittés le lendemain matin, d'humeur assez joyeuse. Tifa était partie avec Clad, Barrett et Marlène. Puis arrivés au continent Est, Clad les avait raccompagnés à Kalm avant de rentrer chez lui dans les prairies un peu plus au sud.  
  
Tifa ne reprit pas le travail tout de suite et laissa son restaurant fermé pour un jour de plus. Et le soir, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le bar pour les habitués, le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha et entendit la voix de Clad lui parler, très vite, avec angoisse. Et l'angoisse la gagna, elle aussi.  
  
Les battements de son cœur s'arrêtèrent un instant. En une seconde qui lui parut une éternité, elle revit son village en flammes, et parmi les flammes, la grande silhouette de l'officier SOLDAT qu'elle avait guidé dans les montagnes de Nibel, le corps sans vie de son père dans le réacteur Mako, sa confrontation avec cet homme qu'elle avait soudain haï ; elle sentit à nouveau la lame froide la lacérer, revécut sa chute dans l'escalier de fer et, comme en ce temps-là, elle fut au bord de l'évanouissement.  
  
Elle avait fermé les yeux un instant et comme Barrett s'inquiétait à côté d'elle, elle lui fit un signe de la main, et en même temps, elle revoyait ces yeux verts, cruels, perçants la fixer. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le temps d'un éclair, elle n'entendit plus rien – seulement le bruit assourdissant de son propre cœur qui s'était remis à battre, qui s'emballait et résonnait à ses oreilles. Puis enfin, à nouveau elle entendit la voix de Clad qui parlait toujours très vite, au bout du fil.  
  
Cette voix l'avait rassurée… Même si Clad semblait très inquiet au téléphone, sa voix avait rassuré Tifa, tout comme elle l'avait aidée dans le réacteur Mako de Nibel. "Tout ira bien, Tifa". Tifa s'en souvenait : elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir à cet endroit précis, et puis Clad était venu, comme il lui en avait fait la promesse, un soir à Nibelheim, avec les étoiles pour témoins.  
  
Alors elle avait laissé son restaurant fermé ce soir-là, l'avait laissé fermé le lendemain aussi. Barrett avait confié Marlène aux parents d'une amie de la petite fille, l'avait laissée une fois de plus, pour partir à la recherche d'un homme à cape comme l'année précédente. Mais il s'agissait cette fois-ci de rechercher un homme à la cape rouge. Vincent.  
  
Pendant que Clad s'occupait de leur expédition à Mideel, Barrett et Tifa s'étaient renseignés dans les quelques villes du continent Est, sans succès. Personne n'avait vu un homme ressemblant à la description de Vincent Valentine.  
  
Cid et Red étaient, eux, partis à sa recherche dans le continent Ouest. Tandis que Yuffie avait quitté son village d'Utai pour voir du côté de la région du Glaçon. Reeve et Cait Sith n'étaient pas restés sans rien faire non plus : Reeve avait écourté ses vacances à Costa del Sol – où il faisait un malheur auprès de la gente féminine grâce à Cait Sith "siiii mignon !" – et il essaya auprès de ses diverses "sources d'information" mais l'espion n'eut pas plus de résultat que ses amis, alors ils avaient abandonné les recherches pour faire route vers Mideel sans Vincent. Car Vincent semblait avoir bel et bien disparu.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Lieu : Mideel - Temps : deux jours plus tôt, peu après le coucher du soleil.  
  
« - Ah, Vincent, enfin je vous trouve ! C'est vous qui avez rangé les affaires du patient X…  
  
- Oui, pourquoi donc ?  
  
- Et vous avez déplacé son sabre, où l'avez-vous mis ?  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Vous savez que nous avons des enfants dans cette clinique, il n'est pas prudent de laisser une telle arme à leur portée. Dites-moi où vous avez mis ce sabre, il est sous clé au moins ?  
  
- Je… je ne l'ai pas changé de place !  
  
- Alors où est-il ? Il ne s'est pas volatilisé tout de même !  
  
- C'était mon jour de congé, Docteur. Je ne suis pas allé à la clinique de la journée. J'étais au téléphone avec Clad Strife cet après-midi – j'avais essayé de le joindre sans succès ce matin – il vient de me rappeler et m'a dit qu'il allait venir ici, avec plusieurs amis. Ils devraient arriver dans un jour ou deux. Ils souhaitent vous voir et Mr. Strife m'a demandé de vous faire la commission…  
  
- … hum, merci… J'ai vu une sorte de gros avion à hélices par ici cet après- midi. Maintenant que vous me parlez du jeune Clad, il me semble me souvenir qu'il avait un avion semblable, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Oui, l'année dernière, il possédait un avion tout à fait identique… Comment l'appelait-il ? …Le Vent-quelque chose. Vent Elevé, je crois. Non, c'était… "Hautvent" plutôt; oui : "Hautvent" ! » 


	4. Souvenirs, souvenirs...

Chapitre IV : Souvenirs, Souvenirs…  
  
« - J'ai enfin trouvé la Terre Promise, Vincent !  
  
- Mais… que fais-tu là ?  
  
- Nous nous étions tous trompés. La Shin-Ra, les anciens Cetras, et moi- même. Maintenant, je comprends que nous nous trompions, Vincent : la Terre Promise existe bien, mais pas dans notre monde. Pas dans votre monde. Et maintenant, je l'ai trouvée. J'ai enfin trouvé la Terre Promise, Vincent !  
  
- Mais Aeris, tu es morte. »  
  
La jeune fille me sourit, un sourire doux mais triste. Puis son image disparut. Et je restai seul dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce que je tourne la tête. Clad était là, il me regardait, il avait à la fois l'air stupéfait et horrifié. C'est alors que je m'étais réveillé…  
  
  
  
  
  
Et c'est là que Clad s'était réveillé… Ce rêve – ou ce cauchemar – que Clad avait fait dix jours auparavant, il l'avait trouvé tellement étrange qu'il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention. Puis il y a deux jours, il avait reçu un coup de fil d'un homme qui disait être infirmier à la clinique de Mideel. D'après la description du patient inconnu dont il s'occupait, Clad reconnut Séphiroth. Et puis il s'était souvenu de ce rêve ; il avait eu la désagréable impression d'être un voyeur qui épiait une conversation entre Aeris et Vincent ; un Vincent transformé en Diable grimaçant aux ailes sombres comme la nuit. Le Chaos.  
  
Mais Aeris était toute joyeuse et lui disait qu'elle avait trouvé la Terre Promise des Cetras, cette Terre Promise que la Shin-Ra avait recherchée activement aussi, afin de s'emparer des richesses qu'elle devait receler. "Une terre regorgeant de Mako" leur avait-elle expliqué au Gold Saucer lorsqu'elle était encore parmi eux. Regorgeant de Mako…  
  
Après avoir repoussé les attaques de quelques bêtes sauvages, ils arrivèrent au village, qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt de Mideel. Les habitations, les boutiques et les bâtiments avaient été reconstruits. En une année, le paysage avait drôlement changé, comparé au tas de décombres et de ruines que le débordement de la Rivière de Vie avait laissé après son passage. Il ne restait de la catastrophe passée qu'un lac aux eaux transparentes brillant d'une lueur vert pâle, un lac au centre de la bourgade qui s'était un peu agrandie. Tifa remarqua quelques maisons en plus par rapport à la ville de ses souvenirs, une petite école en cours de construction au bout de la rue principale, et elle essaya de retrouver la clinique à son ancien emplacement mais elle n'y était plus. Nos amis se renseignèrent auprès d'un passant et apprirent que la clinique était légèrement en retrait, sur les hauteurs d'une colline avoisinant la ville. Ils s'y rendirent donc, et rencontrèrent Cait Sith en chemin. Cait était seul, Reeve préférant les aider par l'intermédiaire de son "alter-ego", lui- même étant encore à… Costa del Sol.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la clinique, le docteur qui s'était occupé de Clad vint à leur rencontre. Ils échangèrent quelques amabilités polies puis on fit les présentations pour Cait Sith qui n'avait pas encore rencontré le docteur. Le médecin serra la main moelleuse de la peluche comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie :  
  
« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Cait Sith. Enchanté.  
  
- Moi de même. Je suis le docteur Mentor, Gérard Mentor.  
  
- ????  
  
- Oh, vous ne seriez pas le premier à être surpris. Voyez-vous, j'ai hérité de ce patronyme de mes parents, qui avaient tous les deux un humour assez particulier. »  
  
« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit-il au groupe, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau pour discuter d'un cas très… singulier. »  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieu : Observatoire de Cosmo Canyon - Temps : un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
  
« - … alors, si j'ai bien compris, la Planète est à nouveau menacée. C'est ça, Grand-Père ?  
  
- Oui et non, Nanaki. C'est l'humanité qui sera en danger si mes craintes se vérifient.  
  
- J'ai déjà vu ce que la Rivière de Vie pouvait faire en débordant, c'est effrayant ! Mais nous nous en sommes sortis. Clad et Tifa sont tombés dans la Rivière et ont survécu, nous nous en sortirons encore. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire pour empêcher la crue et nous le ferons !  
  
- Tu ne comprends pas, mon petit. Ce ne sera pas une simple crue… D'après mes observations, le problème provient de la Source même. Je ressens aussi une colère, une immense colère qui gronde au plus profond, tout au centre de la Planète.  
  
- La Planète est en colère ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Sûrement, après tout ce qu'elle a subi de la part des hommes… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai bien peur que personne ne puisse rien faire pour tous nous sauver.  
  
- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi es-tu aussi pessimiste, Grand-Père ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça !  
  
- Nanaki, la Rivière de Vie submergera tout ce qui se trouve au-dessus et en dessous de la surface de cette planète : hommes, animaux, plantes, tout ! Le compte à rebours a déjà commencé. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons l'arrêter, je ne sais pas s'il existe quelqu'un sur cette planète qui en soit capable !  
  
- Combien de temps nous reste t-il ?  
  
-…  
  
- Grand-Père !  
  
- Entre sept et trois jours, je ne peux pas être plus précis. Je suis désolé, Nanaki…  
  
- Ne pleure pas, Grand-Père… Ne t'en fais pas, garde espoir !  
  
- J'ai peur pour toi… »  
  
  
  
  
  
La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Yuffie, Cid et Red arrivèrent à Mideel. Ils avaient prévu d'arriver en fin d'après-midi mais la "Pin-Up" de Cid avait eu des ratés au-dessus de l'océan, ils s'étaient écrasés, et ils avaient dû ramer, se servant de l'avion comme d'un radeau de fortune. Red avait un peu ronchonné contre Cid qui avait si bien réutilisé les pièces du Tiny Bronco sur Pin-Up que celle-ci s'était comportée exactement comme son prédécesseur ; mais au concours d'insultes, c'est Cid qui avait gagné et Red avait dû reconnaître qu'il était sur les nerfs depuis sa conversation avec Bugenhagen, sans toutefois révéler de quoi ils avaient parlé. Et c'était vrai, qu'il se sentait très nerveux. Il y avait de quoi, d'ailleurs…  
  
Les trois compagnons arrivèrent donc la nuit sur l'île, éreintés et pas d'excellente humeur. Ayant enfin gagné la ville, ils ne trouvèrent bien sûr pas la clinique et il n'y avait aucun promeneur pour les renseigner, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues…  
  
"Mrrrmiaou !"  
  
En fait, il y avait UN chat errant dans les rues : il était assis dans la pénombre d'une ruelle. Red se dit qu'il ressemblait fort au chat errant qui était déjà là l'année passée, et s'éloigna un instant des deux autres pour s'approcher du chat, et il le renifla d'un air dubitatif. Le chat s'approcha de Red, ronronna et se frotta contre ses jambes. Red s'écarta du matou d'un bond et faisant volte-face, il voulut se remettre à la recherche de la clinique lorsqu'un autre chat fit son apparition juste devant lui. Un chat blanc et noir juché sur une énorme boule de poil d'un blanc rosé. Dans la pénombre, Red ne reconnut pas Cait Sith et poussa un cri de surprise ; Cait, qui lui tournait le dos, fut encore plus surpris par ce cri derrière lui, il bondit en l'air et hurla encore plus fort que Red. Alertés par les cris, Cid et Yuffie accoururent à la rescousse, prêts à dégainer leurs armes. Ils arrivèrent, virent de quoi il retournait, et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Cait Sith suivi de Red, très dignes, se mirent en route pour la clinique de Mideel, et ne tinrent pas compte des pouffements ni des rires voilés qui les suivaient tout au long du chemin.  
  
Les rires ne durèrent pas longtemps, surtout lorsque Red convoqua tout le monde dans le bureau du docteur Mentor et les informa de ce que son grand-père lui avait dit. La révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe. Barrett tapa du pied et sortit du bureau du médecin en jurant et en marmonnant « manquait plus que ça ! De toutes façons, chaque fois qu'cet emplumé à l'épée se ramène, on a des ennuis ! ». En fait, il usa d'un autre terme que "ennuis", mais c'était un synonyme de toutes façons… Et il claqua la porte d'une façon significative…  
  
Clad se demanda si "l'emplumé à l'épée" en question était Séphiroth ou… lui- même. Et il prit l'autre porte de sortie, dans la direction opposée à Barrett. Tifa sortit dans le jardin à la suite de Barrett, et les autres membres de l'équipe ne surent pas quoi dire au docteur Mentor, qui semblait prêt à s'évanouir sous le choc : il était en train de penser qu'il n'avait plus que sept jours à vivre ; mais c'était un optimiste de nature…  
  
Tifa n'eut pas à chercher Barrett très longtemps dans le jardin, il était assis juste devant la clinique ; à vrai dire, juste devant la porte qu'il venait de franchir en la claquant, et en maudissant "cet emplumé à l'épée". C'était bien beau d'avoir retrouvé Barrett ; le tout, c'était d'engager la conversation avec lui avec tact, délicatesse et doigté – du genre : « quelle belle nuit étoilée ! »  
  
« - Barrett, tu n'avais pas à t'énerver ainsi !  
  
- Et POURQUOI, s'il te plait ?!  
  
- Clad n'y était pour rien.  
  
- Ah, tu avais remarqué que "emplumé à l'épée" allait bien à ces deux énergumènes, hein ?  
  
- Ecoute, Barrett…  
  
- Non. Toi, écoute, Tifa. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de la faute de Clad. Mais alors, pourquoi n'a t-il pas voulu qu'on en finisse avec Séphiroth aujourd'hui-même, hein ?  
  
- Moi aussi, je trouve que ce n'est pas honorable de tuer un homme désarmé !  
  
- De toutes façons, tu es toujours de l'avis de ce CHER Clad !  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais tu as vu dans quel état Séphiroth se trouvait, il est inoffensif.  
  
- Va dire ça à Aeris !  
  
- … tu n'as pas le droit, Barrett…  
  
- Elle aussi, elle était désarmée ! Elle était DE DOS !  
  
- … pas le droit de réveiller ça…  
  
- Elle priait pour notre sauvegarde à tous !  
  
- … tais-toi…  
  
- Et ce salaud l'a tuée ! Tu sais quel âge elle avait, n'est-ce pas, Tifa ?  
  
- … s'il-te-plait…  
  
- Et dis-moi, qu'a fait Clad pour la sauver ? Réponds, Tifa !  
  
- TAIS-TOI ! »  
  
Tifa avait hurlé ces derniers mots, hoquetant, les larmes lui brouillant la vue.  
  
Comme privée de toute force, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol végétal et se cacha le visage pour pleurer, tout en hochant la tête comme si elle voulait nier, ne pas admettre qu'elle craquait.  
  
Maintenant, Barrett s'en voulait de la faire pleurer ainsi. Oh, comme il regrettait…  
  
« Je suis désolé, Tifa. Je voulais pas… Pardonne-moi. »  
  
  
  
  
  
« - Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi.  
  
- Voyons, Clad… Ne dis pas ça. »  
  
Adossé au mur du hall, assis à même le sol, Clad baissait les yeux vers le plancher. Il ne bougea pas d'un cheveu lorsque Red vint s'asseoir sans un bruit à côté de lui.  
  
« - J'ai pensé à ce que ton grand-père avait dit…  
  
- Nous empêcherons cette inondation…  
  
- … avait dit l'année dernière…  
  
- …  
  
- "Lorsque le Sacré se déclenchera, la Planète décidera ce qui est bon pour elle"… et tout ce qui lui est préjudiciable devait disparaître, y compris nous ; tu te rappelles, Red ?  
  
- Nous sommes encore bien vivants, la Planète nous a pardonnés…  
  
- Peut-être est-elle rancunière… Cette fois-ci, peut-être que c'est notre dernière aventure… »  
  
  
  
  
  
« Je suis désolé, Tifa. Je voulais pas… Pardonne-moi. »  
  
Elle sécha ses larmes, leva la tête vers Barrett.  
  
« Je voudrais être seule… Laisse-moi, s'il-te-plait. »  
  
Que pouvait-il faire à présent, sinon la laisser seule comme elle le demandait. Il posa doucement sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Tifa, répéta ses excuses, Tifa hocha la tête et lui sourit : « ce n'est rien, Barrett ! » ; et il s'éloigna, ouvrit la porte de la clinique et entra.  
  
Il n'était qu'un balourd sans aucun tact ! Sans le faire exprès, il faisait du mal autour de lui. Et pourquoi en voulait-il à tout le monde, au monde entier ? Il s'en voulait encore à lui-même pour l'explosion du réacteur numéro un et la chute de la plaque du secteur sept. Wedge, et Biggs, et Jessie, et… et tous les autres… Il leur en voulait aussi, il était en colère contre les morts, car ils étaient partis, les laissant là, seuls avec la destinée du Monde entre leurs mains. Et Aeris ! Si jeune et pleine de vie ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle joue à l'héroïne solitaire ?! Pourquoi être partie seule, Aeris, alors que tes amis étaient là, prêts à t'aider ! Partie seule… sans dire un mot à personne. A personne à part… à lui, Barrett… Oui, Aeris n'avait confié ses intentions qu'à lui seul. Mais elle ne lui avait pas dit où elle voulait partir. « Je reviendrai » lui avait-elle dit, avant de s'en aller… ET IL L'AVAIT LAISSEE PARTIR ! … et elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, elle n'était pas revenue. Et pendant que Clad était évanoui à Gongaga, ils ont découvert le départ furtif d'Aeris. Et Clad avait eu ce rêve d'Aeris. Clad savait où la chercher, alors Barrett avait gardé son secret, et il avait juste suivi Clad et toute l'équipe sur le continent Nord… La Capitale Perdue... Puis ce long chemin vers la Grotte Nord.  
  
Clad… Pourquoi en voulait-il à Clad ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, à Clad…  
  
Ils n'avaient rien pu y faire… Les évènements s'enchaînaient à une telle vitesse…  
  
Ce n'était la faute de personne. Clad était manipulé, Clad avait repris la matéria noire qu'il avait confiée à Barrett. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Clad l'avait donnée, une seconde fois, à Séphiroth…  
  
Barrett était arrivé dans le hall de la clinique. Clad était assis par terre, Red à ses côtés. Ils levèrent les yeux à son arrivée.  
  
« - Humpf ! fit Barrett. Tu sais, Clad… Je disais "emplumé à l'épée" pour l'autre, là. Ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi.  
  
- Tu m' rassures ! » fit Clad d'un ton qu'il voulait joyeux.  
  
Et ils s'adressèrent un bref sourire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tifa sentait la légère brise du soir lui caresser les cheveux. Elle frissonna. Elle avait eu raison d'emporter un petit gilet en laine. Les nuits pouvaient être fraîches, même dans ces îles du sud.  
  
Malgré sa "petite laine", Tifa frissonna encore. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle se revit avec Clad, huit ans auparavant. Ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes adolescents. "Fais-moi une promesse, Clad". Elle était assise sur le rebord du vieux puits, balançant doucement ses jambes d'avant en arrière. "Lorsque tu seras devenu un héros…". "Je veux connaître ça au moins une fois dans ma vie…". Un héros qui viendrait la secourir, comme dans les contes de fées que sa mère lui lisait, avant. Avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre la Rivière de Vie pour toujours…  
  
Une étoile filante passa dans le ciel au-dessus de Mideel. Une étoile filante comme celle qui avait scellé la promesse de Clad, ce soir-là. "Je te le promets". Et puis il était parti rejoindre le SOLDAT.  
  
Les étoiles dans le ciel… "Clad, est-ce que tu crois que les étoiles nous voient ?" C'était il y a un an, avant la Grotte Nord. Le Hautvent était là ; il les regardait, Clad et elle. "Est-ce qu'elles voient à quel point nous nous battons pour elles ?" A quel point nous nous battons pour la Planète… A quel point Aeris était morte pour la Planète… Aeris…  
  
Tifa se souvint du jour – non, de la nuit – où Aeris fut tuée. La Capitale Perdue.  
  
Aeris était bien trop absorbée par ses prières pour les voir. Clad s'était approché d'elle mais elle était toujours agenouillée, la tête penchée vers ses mains jointes, les yeux fermés. Tifa, elle, regardait Aeris et elle non plus n'avait pas vu…  
  
« Clad ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » avait hurlé Barrett à côté d'elle. Alors Tifa avait reporté son regard depuis Aeris vers Clad. Il se tenait devant la jeune marchande de fleurs, l'épée brandie, prêt à abattre son arme sur elle. Et elle ne bougeait pas, toujours dans ses prières. "Non, Clad ! Ne fais pas ça !" avait crié Tifa. Pendant une interminable seconde, Clad avait hésité, puis abaissé son arme sans faire de mal à Aeris. Mais une lame Masamune avait surgi de nulle part…  
  
Aeris ouvrit soudain les yeux, son corps bascula en avant, une matéria d'un blanc pur tomba dans l'eau après avoir ricoché sur les marches de l'autel. La matéria émit une faible lueur verte, couleur d'espoir… Et Aeris ferma les yeux à jamais.  
  
Le reste de l'équipe arriva trop tard, après la bataille. Tifa caressa la joue de son amie. "Adieu, Aeris"… Ensuite, ils assistèrent à des funérailles improvisées. Tous, excepté Vincent qui était parti dès qu'il avait vu le corps sans vie d'Aeris sur le sol… Parti en courant comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Red se chargea de le rattraper, puis revint un peu plus tard en disant que Vincent voulait être seul, qu'il était sur la plage, et ne semblait pas trop secoué ; pas trop…  
  
Clad porta Aeris dans la baie qui entourait la Cité Perdue, et elle resta à la surface de l'eau un instant, telle une Ophélie paisible. Il s'éloigna et le corps sombra dans l'eau, ses longs cheveux bruns s'éparpillant en un halo autour d'elle.  
  
Tous s'étaient montrés bouleversés après ça. Même Vincent qu'après les funérailles on retrouva dans le Bronco posé sur la plage. Il avait beau essayer de le cacher derrière son habituel masque d'indifférence, ses yeux trahissaient le choc qu'il avait éprouvé. Tous s'étaient montrés bouleversés. A part Clad. Ses yeux à lui ne montraient aucune émotion. Il parla peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le Village du Glaçon ; et même après… De tous, c'était sans doute lui qui avait le plus souffert à la disparition d'Aeris. Les émotions que l'on cache sont plus fortes que celles qu'on avoue. Et l'objet – ou l'être – qui nous manque le plus est celui qui a disparu. Toujours.  
  
Tifa secoua vivement la tête ; elle était en train de faire collection de clichés ou quoi ?!  
  
Elle voulait penser à quelque chose d'agréable ! Comme cette soirée de fête qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il y a quelques jours à peine, par exemple. L'anniversaire de leur victoire à la Grotte Nord. "Victoire" … un bien grand mot. Un anniversaire célébré au Gold Saucer. Le Gold Saucer, ça, c'était un endroit peu sinistre ! Pourtant…  
  
La première nuit passée au Gold Saucer… Clad et Aeris à l'attraction "Round Square". La vue du parc d'amusement et ses lumières, tous si minuscules vus d'en haut, parmi les étoiles. Tifa les observait depuis le sol et s'était imaginée à la place d'Aeris. Si cela avait été Tifa, elle aurait eu quelque chose d'important à dire à Clad… mais n'aurait sûrement pas su trouver les mots. C'était si… compliqué. Aeris, elle, aurait su trouver les mots. D'ailleurs, elle les avait peut-être trouvés – et dits à Clad. Tifa n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, entre Aeris et Clad, parmi les étoiles…  
  
Peu avant cela, elle était allée, seule, au théâtre du "Event Square". Clad et Aeris étaient sur scène. Tifa avait bien ri lorsque Clad avait fait l'idiot vers la fin du spectacle, et au lieu de la Princesse, il s'était mis à embrasser le Roi ! Et lorsque finalement, le Roi avait déclaré "il faut fêter ça !", le narrateur avait conclu d'une phrase idiote du style "l'amour triomphe toujours".  
  
Après le combat à la Grotte Nord, Tifa revint à Midgar avec Barrett. Ce dernier ne voulait faire qu'un court crochet à la maison d'Elmyra afin d'aller chercher Marlène. Clad, lui, n'était pas entré dans Midgar, il semblait vouloir éviter Elmyra, éviter les reproches qu'elle pourrait lui adresser, peut-être. Mais la mère d'Aeris ne fit pas de reproches, à aucun d'entre eux…  
  
Barrett avait proposé à cette mère éplorée de venir avec Marlène et lui à Kalm. Elle ne refusa ni n'accepta immédiatement, elle hésita deux longs mois puis, avec l'exode de Midgar qui suivit la Révolte des Taudis, elle avait débarqué un beau matin à Kalm. Marlène était ravie de revoir sa "presque-mère-adoptive" et Elmyra fut visiblement très heureuse aussi. Puis, elle s'en alla un soir, pour toujours, sereine et… heureuse, presque joyeuse. Après un adieu à Marlène, ses derniers mots furent : "je vais enfin revoir ma petite Aeris…". C'était il y a près de trois mois déjà.  
  
Mais avant, bien avant cela… Le soir même où Barrett et Tifa revinrent à Midgar, après le combat…  
  
Elmyra leur avait proposé l'hospitalité pour la nuit, ils acceptèrent. Et lorsque tous dans la maisonnée furent profondément endormis, Tifa sortit dans la brume nocturne. Une brume sinistre, qui s'élevait dès que le soleil se couchait, qui résultait de la pollution environnante. A cette heure de la nuit, ne restaient à l'extérieur que les voyous et les laissés-pour- compte. Tifa se demanda si elle finirait dans une de ces catégories, un jour…  
  
Ses pas la conduisirent dans une église abandonnée, pas tellement loin de la maison d'Elmyra. Les mêmes fleurs…  
  
Les mêmes fleurs que celles du jardin d'Aeris, poussaient ici. Et, se souvint-elle à ce moment-là seulement, c'était aussi les mêmes fleurs que celle que Clad lui avait offerte, en rentrant de sa mission au réacteur un….  
  
Alors, Clad connaissait Aeris avant l'explosion du Briseur d'Air … Et Tifa qui croyait qu'il ne l'avait connue qu'après être tombé de la plate-forme… Elle avait été si inquiète pour lui lorsqu'il avait fanfaronné "tout va bien !", alors qu'il était visiblement en mauvaise posture.  
  
Des fleurs au milieu des Taudis. C'était Aeris elle-même au milieu de la laideur de ce Monde…  
  
Tifa marcha le long de l'allée, atteignit le parterre de fleurs ; des fleurs assez mal en point depuis qu'Aeris ne s'occupait plus d'elles. Tifa s'assit au milieu du parterre, s'adossa au mur du fond, replia ses jambes et posa son menton sur ses genoux joints. Elle laissa sa main aller et venir sur le sol à côté d'elle, dessiner des motifs sans signification sur la terre meuble. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder…  
  
Et elle se réveilla…  
  
Le soleil traversait les vitraux et le trou que Clad avait fait dans le toit en tombant. Le soleil éclairait le parterre où elle était assise, éclairait ses cheveux châtains, leur donnant un doux reflet auburn. Elle se releva, et vit alors Elmyra juste devant elle.  
  
« Je viens souvent ici, pour m'occuper des fleurs d'Aeris… Mais elles fanent, malgré tous mes efforts ; quoi que je fasse… Elles ont l'air de vouloir mourir…Aeris n'aurait pas voulu voir ses fleurs dans cet état… »  
  
Tifa ne répondit rien, elle cherchait quelque chose à dire. Mais que pouvait-elle dire, de toutes façons ?  
  
« Tifa ! »  
  
Tifa sursauta, elle était revenue à Mideel ; dans le jardin de la clinique de Mideel…  
  
Elle se releva, la tête lui tournait un peu ; sans doute s'était-elle levée trop vite. Elle arrangea sa chemise et défit quelques boutons de son gilet, car elle commençait à avoir chaud.  
  
Clad venait à sa rencontre en courant. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa par les deux bras.  
  
« - Tifa, le docteur Mentor nous a donné une piste. Il a vu le Hauvent qui a été volé à Cid, près d'ici il y a…  
  
- … je, je...   
  
- … deux jours…»  
  
Les genoux de Tifa tremblaient.  
  
« - Tifa ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!  
  
- Je, je ne me sens pas… »  
  
Elle avait une sorte de… vertige.  
  
« …pas très bien… Clad… »  
  
Sa tête commença à basculer vers l'arrière, ses yeux se révulsèrent.  
  
« Tifa ! Tifa ! »  
  
Et elle ne vit plus rien que l'obscurité. Elle se sentit tomber, mais quelqu'un la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Une main fraîche lui toucha le front.  
  
« Dieu ! Tu es brûlante de fièvre ! »  
  
Et elle n'entendit plus rien après ça.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ce bip, c'était bon ou mauvais signe ?!  
  
Je ne me ferai jamais à cet engin ! Dire que j'ai cherché toute une nuit comment juste mettre le moteur en route ! Heureusement pour moi, Cid l'a modernisé. Sans pilotage automatique, je serais déjà au fond de l'océan à présent…  
  
Et cette avarie dans le circuit de refroidissement – enfin, si c'était bien le circuit de refroidissement – qui m'a tant retardé près du Fort Condor… J'ai eu beaucoup de chance après tout, que les habitants du fort aient pu m'aider à réparer l'avion.  
  
Je ne suis pas très fier de l'avoir emprunté depuis trois jours à Cid, surtout de cette façon, sans son autorisation. Hum… cela s'appelle du vol, sans doute…  
  
Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Si je lui en avais parlé, il aurait demandé pourquoi j'en avais besoin, il aurait peut-être même insisté pour venir aussi… Et je ne pouvais permettre ça. C'est une sale besogne, une très sale besogne que je dois effectuer seul. Je ne veux plus que quiconque risque sa vie, surtout par ma faute.  
  
Me voici arrivé, enfin presque…  
  
Il faudra que je pense à laisser une note à Cid, sur le tableau de bord peut-être. C'est la moindre des choses que je m'excuse auprès de lui ; et auprès de Clad aussi, pour ce que je m'apprête à faire… même si je n'ai guère le choix.  
  
Il va falloir que je pose correctement le Hautvent, je ne tiens pas à l'endommager dans les marécages.  
  
Au fait, comment fait-on atterrir cet engin, déjà… ?  
  
Il y avait une série de manettes… à actionner… dans le bon ordre…  
  
Mon Dieu, j'ai oublié lesquelles c'était !! 


	5. Delirium

Chapitre V : Delirium.  
  
"Alone for a while, I've been searching thru the dark…". Chole rentra en chantant dans la grange. "… melodies of life, love's lost refrain…". Elle tenait dans chaque main un seau rempli de légumes pour chocobo. « Bonjour mes bébés ! Voilà le déjeuner ! Vous avez intérêt à avoir faim ! »  
  
Elle posa l'un des seaux près de l'entrée tout en sifflant l'air de sa chanson, et alla nourrir le premier pensionnaire, dans l'écurie la plus proche. "We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye…". Elle caressa doucement le cou du chocobo. "…who'll hear the echoes of stories never told ?"  
  
Puis elle passa au suivant. « Charly ! On ne picore pas dans la mangeoire des autres ! C'est ton tour maintenant, tu ne peux pas patienter un moment, goinfre ! »  
  
Sa voix douce et claire s'élevait dans la grange, les chocobos se mirent à se dandiner suivant le rythme apaisant de la chanson. "… Leave 'em now and see what tomorrow brings… In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me ?"  
  
Elle en arriva finalement aux deux derniers, tout au fond de la grange. Mais avant, elle alla chercher l'autre seau de nourriture.  
  
"…voice from the past, joining yours and mine…"  
  
Elle sentit que quelque chose clochait…  
  
"…now I know…"  
  
…mais ne comprit pas, avant d'atteindre les deux écuries du fond.  
  
« Iiiiiiih ! CESAR ! »  
  
Elle laissa tomber son seau, les légumes s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Elle passa en courant près de l'enclos extérieur où des chocobos jaunes, verts et bleus lui chantèrent  "rrrrWark !". Elle faillit trébucher plusieurs fois en fonçant vers la maison.  
  
« Billy ! ». Elle était au bord des larmes.  
  
Tout en courant à sa rencontre, Billy se demandait ce qui mettait sa sœur dans cet état.  
  
« Billy, Chole ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'informa leur grand-père en sortant de la maison.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieu : Mideel - Temps : le jour-même, au petit matin.  
  
En entrant dans la chambre, Barrett vit Clad endormi sur le lit de Tifa.  
  
Ou plutôt : Clad, assis au pied de son lit, dormait, ses avant-bras sur le matelas, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.  
  
« - Chut ! Laisse-le dormir, Barrett.  
  
- Tifa ! Tu te sens mieux ? chuchota t-il  
  
- Je vais très bien ! Désolée de vous avoir causé du soucis, hier soir…  
  
- Oh, je n'étais pas trop inquiet ! mentit Barrett. Je sais que tu es très résistante !  
  
- Merci ! rit Tifa.  
  
- Le docteur veut que tu te reposes encore un jour ou deux...  
  
- Mais je vais à merveille ! Je peux me lever ! »  
  
Ses protestations réveillèrent Clad. «…mmmh, encore cinq minutes, M'man… » Puis il se rendormit.  
  
Tifa se mit à rire le plus discrètement possible.  
  
« - Pas question de te lever, Tifa. Au moins pas avant que le médecin t'ait examinée à nouveau. D'ailleurs, ni Clad ni moi ne devrions être là ; le docteur Mentor croit que c'est une sorte de virus, ou quelque chose du genre…  
  
- Un virus ?!  
  
- On en saura plus quand les résultats de tes analyses seront arrivés. »  
  
  
  
  
  
« - … Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai attendu ce moment, Lucrécia… Mais je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je profitais de la situation…  
  
- Hé, Vinnie ! Lâche-toi un peu, Chéri ! T'es si rabat-joie !  
  
- VAS te coucher…  
  
- D'accord si tu m'accompagnes !  
  
- ... te coucher, SEULE ! On en reparlera demain. Si jamais tu t'en souviens encore… »  
  
  
  
  
  
« - Alors, vous voyez que je vais bien !  
  
- …hmm, fit le médecin d'un air évasif. Tes analyses sont négatives, mais j'aimerais en faire d'autres.  
  
- Pourquoi donc si mes analyses sont normales ?!  
  
- J'ai dit qu'elles étaient négatives, Tifa. Ta fièvre n'était pas due à un virus comme je le pensais… Mais les analyses ne sont pas "normales" !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que…  
  
- As-tu fait partie du SOLDAT ? demanda le médecin d'un air mystérieux.  
  
- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non !   
  
- Que voulez-vous dire, Docteur ? intervint Clad.  
  
- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, Clad, fit le médecin. Les membres du SOLDAT subissent des injections de Mako, ce qui les rend plus forts et plus résistants que les autres hommes.  
  
- Le SOLDAT n'accepte pas de femmes dans ses rangs ! siffla Tifa entre ses dents.  
  
- … ils voulaient Aeris dans leur troupe…  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, Tifa, conclut le docteur Mentor. Il n'est pas question que tu quittes cette clinique avant deux jours au moins ! Tu as encore besoin de repos !  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Ne discute pas les ordres du médecin, Tifa, fit Barrett d'un ton paternel, on restera avec toi, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
- Docteur ! appela Clad alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.  
  
- hmmm ?  
  
- Pourquoi croyiez-vous que Tifa avait fait partie du SOLDAT ?  
  
- Ses analyses sanguines révélaient un fort taux d'une substance… particulière. J'ai procédé à des analyses plus poussées… »  
  
Clad comprit avant même que le médecin ne finisse sa phrase :  
  
« - …Et la substance inhabituelle était du Mako. Mais à un taux très élevé. Très élevé. Il faut qu'elle garde la chambre, Clad. J'ai peur d'une rechute.  
  
- Elle n'ira nulle part sans votre autorisation, Docteur…  
  
- Je compte sur toi !  
  
- Ouais, comptez sur lui ! » ronchonna Tifa, agacée qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis.  
  
Le médecin quitta la chambre, traversa l'étroit couloir et alla répondre au téléphone qui sonnait dans son bureau.  
  
Au même moment, Cid, Yuffie, Red et Cait Sith entrèrent bruyamment dans la chambre, avec chacun un bouquet de fleurs, Red tenant le sien dans sa gueule.  
  
« - Hmm, 'u 'as 'in, 'i'a ? fit-il  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Il veut savoir si tu vas bien, Tifa, répondit Cid en débarrassant Red de ses fleurs.  
  
- Si elle ne se sentait pas bien, vous l'auriez déjà tuée, en débarquant ici avec la délicatesse d'une horde d'éléphants et le silence d'un réacteur de jumbo-jet !  
  
- Ne t'énerve pas, Barrett, minauda Tifa. J'aime quand il y a de l'ambiance !  
  
- Clad, téléphone pour toi ! » fit le médecin en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.  
  
Il vit l'attroupement autour du lit de Tifa, s'énerva, mit tout le monde dehors et referma la porte en lançant : « Repos forcé, miss Lockheart ! Ordre du médecin ! »  
  
« Et mes bouquets de fleurs ?! » protesta Tifa.  
  
Deux minutes s'écoulèrent et Yuffie entra sur la pointe des pieds, chargée de fleurs.  
  
« Le docteur me tuerait s'il me voyait ici ! » fit-elle avec un sourire. Elle déposa les fleurs sur la table de chevet et sortit.  
  
« - Rétablis-toi vite, Tifa…  
  
- Merci.  
  
- … et montre au vieux que t'es pas une chochotte ! »  
  
Yuffie savait déjà que le hérisson blon…– enfin, Clad – était plutôt bizarre. Mais à ce point !  
  
Quand elle rentra dans le bureau du docteur Mentor, dont la porte était entrouverte, le docteur était parti en visite à ses autres patients mais toute l'équipe était là. Et Clad était au milieu d'eux, riant tellement qu'il se tenait le ventre. Barrett lui prit le combiné téléphonique des mains, de peur qu'il ne le lâche.  
  
« - HAHAHA ! IL A VOLE CESAR ! hurlait Clad en s'esclaffant.  
  
- Il est malade, il se sent mal ? s'enquit Yuffie.  
  
- pfff… HAHAHA ! IL A CHOISI CESAR ! QUEL IDIOT ! HAHAHA ! »  
  
Clad se tapait sur les cuisses, plié en deux, et n'arrêtait pas de rire.  
  
« Clad ? Tu vas bien ? » fit une voix au téléphone.  
  
Barrett avait enclenché le haut-parleur, de sorte que tous pouvaient entendre la conversation.  
  
« Barrett au téléphone, Billy. Clad est juste… il est juste en train de se marrer ! »  
  
« Tu sais ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda Red à Cid.  
  
Cid ne répondit rien mais pointa l'index sur sa tempe gauche et le tourna d'une façon significative. Yuffie était bien d'accord avec lui : Clad venait de péter les plombs ! Red fut plus indulgent : « ce doit être nerveux, après toute une nuit à se faire du soucis pour Tifa… C'est la tension qui se relâche trop brutalement… ». Cait Sith se gratta la tête avec sa patte car il n'y comprenait rien.  
  
« - HAHAHAHA ! DIS-LEUR, BILLY ! HAHAHA !  
  
- Nous dire quoi, Billy ?  
  
- Eh bien, Chole vient de découvrir à l'instant qu'un de nos chocobos, un des chocobos de Clad…  
  
- CESAR ! CESAR ! WHAHAHA!  
  
- ... euh, c'est ça... Donc César a été volé, sûrement il y a à peine une demi-heure. Parce qu'il était encore dans son écurie quand j'y suis venu. Un vol en pleine journée, et je n'ai rien vu ! César…  
  
- CESAR ! HAHAHA !  
  
- …était tout au fond de la grange en plus ! Et rendez vous compte : un chocobo doré de grande valeur ! Et c'est le préféré de Chole ; ça lui a fait un choc ! J'ai tenu à prévenir Clad au plus vite et…  
  
- HAHAHAAARGH ! »  
  
Clad toussa, se remit à rire, faillit s'étrangler en toussant de nouveau. Il se calma, s'essuya les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour se remettre de ses émotions. N'entendant plus les rires de Clad, Billy continua, d'une voix perplexe :  
  
« Le voleur savait qu'il avait beaucoup de valeur, il est allé directement à Cés.. – je veux dire, le chocobo doré. Alors qu'il y avait d'autres chocobos dans l'enclos extérieur, et un autre chocobo doré dans l'écurie près de l'entrée ! Mais César a une stature peu ordinaire aussi, il est déjà plus grand qu'un choco adulte, alors qu'il vient de naître ! Il a des parents exceptionnels, et il promet d'être un champion plus tard ! »  
  
En entendant ça, les épaules de Clad furent à nouveau pris de tremblements.  
  
« - Ah non, Clad ! Arrête de rire comme une baleine et dis nous c'qu'il y a de drôle !?   
  
- César est exceptionnel en effet, fit Clad très sérieux. Mais il… HAHAHARGH... »  
  
Il s'était remis à tousser comme un asthmatique, sa toux était entrecoupée de rires nerveux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! C'est les nerfs ! » fit Red, très sûr de lui.  
  
« - Clad, ça SUFFIT ! lui cria Barrett.  
  
- HAHAHA, oh ! Mon estomac va éclater… HAHAHA ! »  
  
Excédée, Yuffie mit son poing dans la figure de Clad. Il tomba sur son… postérieur, et baissa la tête. Il gémit.  
  
« - Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Yuffie !…. pfff… HAHAHAHA… !  
  
- Oh mon Dieu, il est irrécupérable !  
  
- Je vais vous expliquer, soupira Billy. Voyez-vous, César…  
  
- HAHAHA ! CESAR !  
  
- Hum… il vient de naître, comme je vous l'ai dit, et pour le moment… il est incontrôlable…  
  
- HAHAHA !  
  
- Mais bon sang, faites-le taire ! cria Barrett.  
  
- … il ne sait pas sa gauche de sa droite et n'obéit pas. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de beaucoup l'entraîner, et il n'est pas très rapide à la course…  
  
- HAHAHA ! IL SE TRAÎNE A LA VITESSE D'UN ESCARGOT ENDORMI PLUTÔT ! WHAHAHAHA !  
  
- … BREF, arriva finalement à conclure Billy, vous pourrez facilement rattraper le voleur si vous savez par où il se dirigeait. Je vous conseille tout de même de passer par la ferme : j'ai vu le Hautvent…  
  
- MON HAUTVENT ! s'écria Cid.  
  
- …posé près du marais, et j'ai peur qu'un Zolom ne s'en prenne à l'avion. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour déplacer l'appareil : j'ai HORREUR de ces serpents visqueux et je ne tiens pas non plus à savoir ce que ça fait de s'écraser en avion !  
  
- Le Hautvent ?! » s'exclama tout à coup Clad en se relevant.  
  
Il était redevenu complètement sérieux, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Yuffie, qui s'apprêtait à lui envoyer son fameux crochet du gauche, s'arrêta à temps.  
  
« - Dis-moi, Billy. L'appareil te paraît en bon état ou est-il hors d'état de voler ?  
  
- % #$ ! jura Cid. Ce $%&# de voleur va s'en mordre les doigts si mon Hautvent a une seule égratignure !  
  
- Promets de ne plus rire, Clad !  
  
- Billy !  
  
- Bon, OK ! Le Hautvent s'est posé sans bruit et tout me paraît en ordre, sinon j'aurais entendu le crash…  
  
- Merci. Au revoir, Billy !  
  
- Euh… Ouais, salut, Clad ! »  
  
Le combiné fut raccroché à l'autre bout du fil. On n'entendit plus dans le bureau du médecin que la tonalité du téléphone. Biiip, biiip…  
  
Puis Barrett raccrocha.  
  
Clad avait un léger sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.  
  
« Question à 100 000 gils, annonça t-il, pourquoi un voleur s'en prend-il à un chocobo doré qui vaut deux fois moins et va dix fois plus lentement que le superbe Hautvent de Cid - en état de marche - qui était en sa possession ? »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


	6. Et nous finirons tous dans la Riviere de...

Chapitre VI : … Et Nous finirons tous dans la Rivière de la Vie…  
  
Tifa se demandait pourquoi ses amis faisaient tant de bruit dans le bureau du docteur Mentor, les autres patients devaient penser qu'ils n'avaient aucune éducation. Elle se mit alors à rougir de honte. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Après tout, le couloir était très étroit et marcher cinq mètres, ce n'était pas faire une course de fond tout de même ! Elle allait montrer à ce médecin qu'elle était en pleine forme !  
  
Elle entendait toujours Clad rire de l'autre côté du couloir. Il parlait d'escargots, crut-elle deviner. Pourquoi diable parlait-il d'escargots ?! Non, elle devait se tromper… Elle sauta sur ses pieds… et le regretta amèrement. Ses jambes étaient incapables de la porter, elle se sentit tomber, face contre terre. Sa tête heurta le sol. « Aïe ! » pensa t-elle, le souffle coupé. Et elle s'évanouit.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Yuffie fut très attentive à la devinette de Clad. Car il avait prononcé les mots magiques : « la question à 100 000 gils » ! La question en elle-même n'intéressait pas Yuffie outre mesure, mais les 100 000 gils, ça, c'était autre chose ! Dans sa petite tête brune, elle se repassa à la vitesse de la lumière les indices qu'elle possédait : Séphiroth avait été retrouvé dans la Rivière de Vie à Mideel et depuis six mois, il était dans un état végétatif dans cette clinique… Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la question de Clad ! Alors elle passa à l'indice suivant : Vincent n'avait plus donné signe de vie, n'était pas venu à la fête au Gold Saucer… Voilà un début de piste qui semblait un peu plus… intéressant…  
  
Continuons : l'aérostat de Cid était volé depuis trois jours, volé pendant la nuit où il était resté au Gold Saucer. Et le même jour où Cid avait constaté le vol… quelques heures plus tard, à Mideel, le docteur Mentor avait vu "un gros avion à hélices qui semblait être ton Hautvent, Clad" – ce à quoi, Cid s'était bien sûr empressé de répondre "c'est MON Hautvent, Docteur !" Euh, ne nous égarons pas dans les détails, là !  
  
Donc, le Hautvent semblait se diriger vers le nord selon le médecin ; information qui s'était avérée, étant donné qu'on avait retrouvé l'appareil près de la ferme chocobo, dans les Prairies… Maintenant, c'était César (Hahaha ! aurait fait Clad) – un chocobo doré appartenant à Clad – qui avait "disparu", volé en plein jour dans cette ferme… sous le nez et à la barbe des éleveurs ! Yuffie ne connaissait qu'une seule personne, un seul homme capable d'une telle… discrétion…  
  
Pourquoi alors avoir pris un chocobo valant "deux fois moins cher" et "dix fois plus lent" qu'un avion à réacteur – qui était en bon état de marche… Le voleur ne s'intéressait ni à l'avion ni à l'argent, alors. Une fois de plus, un seul homme pouvait être suspecté d'un tel… désintéressement…  
  
L'appât du gain peut être une sacrée motivation, même pour les cerveaux les plus lents, et Yuffie avait peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais surtout pas un "cerveau lent" ! Clad avait à peine fini sa phrase, les autres membres de l'équipe firent un "euh …" hésitant et Yuffie lançait déjà devant l'assistance médusée (« Roulements de tambour, s'il-vous-plait ! » pensa t-elle) :  
  
« C'est parce que Vincent avait besoin d'un chocobo doré ! Il voulait aller là où seul un chocobo doré pouvait l'emmener ! »  
  
Clad applaudit  
  
« - Bravo, Yuffie !  
  
- Tu me donnes l'argent, alors ?!  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Les 100 000 gils promis, voyons !  
  
- Euh… c'était juste une expression, Yuffie…  
  
- Quoi ?! Et zut ! J'te hais, Clad Strife ! »  
  
Et elle sortit de la pièce en fulminant. Il y eut un moment de soudain silence après tout ce charivari.  
  
« - Bien, fit Cid, je vais aller rechercher mon Hautvent !  
  
- C'était Vincent, le voleur… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il est – il semblait si honnête… murmura Red.  
  
- Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il était bizarre, ce Valentine ! » répondit Barrett, s'appropriant sans vergogne la déclaration de Cid, faite il y a plusieurs jours de cela. Et tous trois sortirent.  
  
« - Hé, attendez ! fit Clad en les suivant  
  
- Mais où Vincent voulait-il aller, en fait ? » demanda Cait Sith.  
  
Personne ne lui répondit, ils étaient déjà tous sortis.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Tifa se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle. Personne, tant mieux ! Elle se releva aussi vite que possible, s'aidant de ses bras, et se retrouva à quatre pattes, haletant à cause de l'effort – minuscule pour les autres, mais qui relevait de l'exploit pour elle. Ah, la relativité… !  
  
Elle prit appui sur le rebord du lit et essaya de se hisser dessus. Cela lui prit un certain temps, et à peine avait-elle réussit à réintégrer son lit qu'elle entendit Yuffie crier "J'te déteste Clad !", ou quelque chose de ce genre… Puis plusieurs claquements de porte. Ooooh, ils allaient se faire traiter de voyous et tous être jetés hors de la clinique !  
  
Elle reprenait son souffle lorsque l'on gratta doucement à sa porte. "Laisse-moi faire, Red" entendit-elle Barrett dire de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis trois petits coups frappés délicatement à la porte. Tifa n'en revenait pas, "Barrett" et "délicatement" pouvaient s'accorder !  
  
« Oui, entrez ! » répondit-elle de sa voix la plus vaillante possible. En fait, elle n'était pas aussi en forme qu'elle le croyait…  
  
« - Toujours la forme, Tifa ?  
  
- A merveille ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien !  
  
- Tant mieux…  
  
- Je vais aller rechercher mon Hautvent, Tifa. Et je resterai à Kalm, pour te souhaiter la bienvenue dès que tu rentreras !  
  
- C'est gentil, Cid… Hum, tu as retrouvé le Hautvent alors ?  
  
- Oui, il est près de chez Clad…  
  
- Attendez une minute ! fit ce dernier. Vous ne pensez pas un peu à Vincent ?  
  
- Ce voleur ! pesta Cid  
  
- Je, je suis un peu déçu par son attitude… soupira Red  
  
- Je n'ai jamais eu tout à fait confiance en ce Turk ! fit Barrett.  
  
- … Oh, c'était juste un ex-Turk…  
  
- Toi l'espion, on t'a pas sonné ! »  
  
Cait Sith baissa la tête, en fait, tout son corps s'affaissa. Il voulut se diriger vers la porte.  
  
« - Attends, Cait ! l'arrêta Tifa. Barrett ne voulait pas te faire de la peine. N'EST-CE PAS, Barrett ?  
  
- Humm… Ouais, c'est vrai ! Tu me connais, Cait, je parle toujours un peu trop vite…  
  
- Bien ! s'exclama Cait tout joyeux. J'accepte tes excuses sous-entendues !  
  
- Puisque c'est comme ça, l'affaire est réglée ! Je pars chercher le Hautvent ; à la prochaine, tout le monde !  
  
- On reviendra tous à Kalm dès que Tifa sortira de la clinique, et on fêtera ça !  
  
- MAIS ECOUTEZ-VOUS, BON SANG !!!  
  
- Clad, pourquoi tu t'énerv…  
  
- PAS UN INSTANT VOUS NE VOUS SOUCIEZ DE VINCENT ! MAIS NOUS SOMMES UNE EQUIPE ! B*$ #%* DE M* #%$ !!! »  
  
Cid fut surpris de l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur le jeune Clad ; quoiqu'à sa place, il aurait utilisé une expression un peu plus imagée pour ce genre de jurons…  
  
« COMBIEN DE FOIS nous a t-il TOUS sauvés, hein ? Vous ne vous en rappelez peut-être pas, mais MOI, je sais que je lui dois la vie ! »  
  
Clad eut un peu mal à la gorge après avoir tant crié. Il pensa aux autres patients de la clinique et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Et vit que Tifa rougissait aussi…  
  
« - Clad a raison. Je vais très bien et si Vincent a besoin d'aide, vous devriez aller le retrouver au lieu de vous préoccuper de moi…  
  
- Hum, hum… On ne sait pas où il est allé !  
  
- Si. Nous savons où il est, n'est-ce pas Clad ? »  
  
Yuffie se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, venant juste d'arriver. Apparemment, elle ne haïssait plus Clad, elle lui souriait même. Clad approuva de la tête.  
  
« - Vas-y, lance-toi, tête de hérisson ! l'encouragea Yuffie  
  
- J'ai une idée de l'endroit où il est allé…  
  
- Nous avons fait le tour du monde l'année dernière, Clad, et il ne peut se diriger que vers UN endroit, pour avoir besoin de ton choco doré !  
  
- Tu as raison, Yuf' »  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
« Bien, tout le monde est d'accord, alors ? » lança Tifa d'un ton enjoué ; un peu trop enjoué, cela sonnait faux…  
  
« - Je sais, c'est moi qui ai voulu qu'on aide Vincent… Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule, Tifa…  
  
- Merci ! ironisa Barrett. Alors, nous, on compte pour des prunes !  
  
- Clad, voyons, tu sais que Barrett et Red resteront ici avec moi…  
  
- Et si tu t'inquiètes encore pour Marlène, je te répète qu'elle sera RAVIE de rester quelques jours de plus chez sa copine de classe, plus que de retrouver son vieux paternel !  
  
- Oui, Barrett, mais…  
  
- Pas de mais ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici. Je vais TRES bien, je t'appellerai si jamais je suis à l'article de la mort !  
  
- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Tifa… »  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
" Pardonnez-moi, Cid et Clad. Je ne peux que vous demander de m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait.  
  
Adieu à tous.  
  
V. "  
  
« Sinistre, son message ! » résuma Cid.  
  
Arrivé dans la région des Prairies, Clad avait pensé « Au diable ce qu'elle peut bien dire, je retourne au chevet de Tifa ! », mais maintenant que Cid avait trouvé cette note sur le tableau de bord du Hautvent, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais…  
  
Il ne pourrait jamais plus se regarder dans une glace s'il ne tentait pas, au moins, de rattraper Vincent - et de l'aider, s'il le pouvait…  
  
Sur l'invitation de Clad, Cait Sith alla dans l'écurie afin de changer son chocobo noir pour le dernier chocobo doré qui restait.  
  
Il sortit en courant, tout de suite après être entré.  
  
« - Au s'cours, Clad ! Il ne veut pas que je l'approche !  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Le chocobo ! Il m'a à moitié défoncé le crâne quand j'ai voulu le sortir, son bec est dur comme l'acier ! »  
  
Clad alla à son tour dans la grange, et en sortit avec le chocobo récalcitrant. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille tout en lui grattant le cou. Il tendit la bride à Cait Sith, qui se recula d'effroi.  
  
« - Je ne touche pas à cet oiseau de malheur ! Pourquoi tu ne me prêterais pas celui que tu étais en train de monter, hein, dis ? Et tu utiliserais celui-ci, qui a tellement l'air de tenir à toi !  
  
- D'accord. Comme tu voudras… Mais je lui ai parlée, tu sais. Elle veut bien te transporter, maintenant. Goldie est juste un peu exclusive. Elle ne permet à personne d'autre qu'à Chole et à moi de… Oh !  
  
- Quoi donc, Clad ?  
  
- … c'était donc pour ça qu'il a pris César ! Parce que Vincent ne pouvait pas approcher Goldie non plus… »  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
« - Je crois qu'on est perdus, Clad ! gémit Cait Sith  
  
- Hmm… fit Cid, tout aussi perplexe.  
  
- Je, j'étais pourtant sûr que l'Ile Ronde était par là !  
  
- Bande de moules, suivez-moi ! lança Yuffie d'un ton moqueur avant de foncer à toute allure sur sa monture à plumes.  
  
- Vous croyez qu'on devrait la suivre ?  
  
- Je ne fais pas très confiance au sens de l'orientation d'une fille – surtout de CETTE fille… Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Geronimo !»  
  
Ainsi conclut Cid avant de mettre son chocobo au galop, sur les traces de Yuffie.  
  
« - Cait, je crois que Yuffie peut sentir la matéria à trente lieues à la ronde ! Alors penses-tu, une île dont la base entière est faite de matéria !   
  
- Hummm… Si je n'étais pas qu'une peluche, je pense que j'aurais peur ! »  
  
En suivant Yuffie, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Les chocobos, à part Goldie, avaient fait tout le chemin depuis Mideel jusqu'à cette île perdue au milieu des flots du Nord et, n'ayant eu droit qu'à une courte pause dans la région des Prairies il y a plusieurs heures de cela, les pauvres volatiles étaient complètement épuisés. Prenant pitié de ses chocobos, Clad décida de les laisser se reposer sur la plage ; et nos amis durent donc gravir la haute enceinte rocheuse qui protégeait l'Ile Ronde. Yuffie traînait des pieds, se plaignit de points de côté et fit une halte à mi-chemin. « Allez devant ! Je vous rattraperai ! » fit-elle en s'asseyant et en soufflant comme un bœuf. Clad, Cid et Cait Sith se remirent donc en route sans elle. « Bon débarras ! » pensa Cid avec un sourire. Il lui en voulait encore d'avoir volé les matérias du groupe, l'année passée.  
  
Ils finirent l'escalade de la paroi et se retrouvèrent vite dans l'île elle- même. Alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas dans l'épaisse jungle - un véritable labyrinthe de végétation - ils entendirent un grognement tout près d'eux. Un fauve de couleur rousse sauta depuis la branche où il était installé, et atterrit devant eux.  
  
« - Grrr… Que faites-vous ssssur mon territoire !  
  
- Red, ça alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !  
  
- Cait, ce n'est pas Red…  
  
- … en effet… mais il lui ressemble vraiment…  
  
- Ne bougez pas, il a l'air féroce…  
  
- Qui est sssssse Red dont vous z'avez parlé !  
  
- C'est un ami à nous, il vous ressemble beaucoup. Mais vous n'avez pas les mêmes yeux. »  
  
En effet, en plus des tatouages et des blessures de guerre, ce fauve-ci n'avait pas la même couleur d'yeux que Red. Et "ce fauve-ci" était en fait une jeune femelle, avec de magnifiques yeux vert-émeraude dont le centre de l'iris semblait constellé d'étoiles d'or ; la pupille d'un noir intense se contracta. Une lueur passa dans les yeux vert hypnotiques, Clad pensa : « Il va attaquer ! »  
  
« - Nanaki ! cria Yuffie de loin. Comment es-tu…  
  
- Oh non, manquait plus qu'elle ! » marmonna Cid.  
  
Yuffie parvint en courant à la hauteur du groupe, vit l'animal, stoppa net mais ne put retenir le reste de sa phrase :  
  
« - … arrivé ici…  
  
- Nanaki ! Encore un autre de vos z'amis qui me ressssssemble !  
  
- …euh, en fait Nanaki et Red sont une seule et même personne…  
  
- UNE PERSSSSONNE ! IL NE ME RESSSSSEMBLE DONC PAS !  
  
- Attendez ! Je veux dire: Nanaki est l'autre nom de Red, il n'est pas humain et vous ressemble beaucoup. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, il pensait être le dernier de son espèce.  
  
- JE ssssuis la dernière de mon esssspèce ! Et je ne vous crois pas, Humains !   
  
- Nous ne vous disons que la vérité ! »  
  
Ils semblaient tellement sincères, ces humains, que les certitudes de Léona s'ébranlèrent. Elle se décontracta et s'assit sur son arrière-train mais ne quitta pas le groupe des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais connu que cette île, ses parents lui disaient qu'ils étaient les derniers survivants de leur espèce et depuis qu'ils étaient morts, elle se sentait tellement seule, isolée sur cette île, obligée de se battre tous les jours pour sa survie. Il y avait une chance pour que ces humains disent la vérité. Elle décida d'attraper cette chance au vol, elle voulait s'accrocher à cet espoir…  
  
« Quel est votre nom ? »  
  
Léona revint soudain à la réalité… Une chance pour qu'ils disent vrai, un espoir…  
  
« - Mon véritable nom est imprononsssssable dans votre langue, mais z' appelez-moi Léona, fit-elle de sa voix la plus douce possible.  
  
- Léona, s'il-vous-plait, nous devons passer sur votre territoire. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un ami qui a besoin de notre aide. »  
  
Léona se souvint alors du seul autre humain qu'elle venait de voir passer, cet étrange spécimen d'humain à la cape rouge… monté sur un ridicule volatile jaune. Elle en aurait bien fait son dîner, de cet oiseau qui se déplaçait si lentement ; et tout à coup, avant qu'elle n'ait pu attaquer, il avait filé à un train d'enfer vers la rivière… Cet oiseau était devenu complètement fou ! Elle aurait pu le rattraper malgré tout, mais elle ne s'attaquait ni aux bêtes malades, ni aux proies folles – mauvais pour sa santé, tout ça !  
  
Elle décida d'aider les humains. D'un mouvement de la tête, elle indiqua la direction.  
  
« - Vers la rivière au nord-esssst ! Vous pouvez traversssser mon territoire !  
  
- Merci Léona ! » fit l'humain blond à la drôle de coiffure.  
  
Et le groupe se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée.  
  
Avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée de voix, Léona ajouta d'un ton enjoué :  
  
« - Vous me présenterez z'à ssssse Red que vous connaissssez ?  
  
- Promis ! »  
  
Ils arrivèrent très vite à la rivière indiquée par Léona, mais pas de Vincent. Seul César était là, en train de boire au bord de l'eau. Dès qu'il entendit le groupe venir, il se retourna brusquement, cria et se mit à courir en rond, en agitant désespérément ses ailes trop courtes pour voler. Clad s'approcha du chocobo, l'amadoua et parvint à le calmer.  
  
« - Oui, calme, César. C'est fini maintenant. Tu es un bon chocobo…  
  
- Clad, regarde ! » fit Cid en pointant du doigt une zone près de la rivière.  
  
A cet endroit, la terre était mouillée et plus meuble qu'aux alentours. Des traces de lutte.  
  
« - On s'est battu ici !  
  
- Oui, et je crois savoir qui a gagné, hein César !  
  
- Tu veux dire que Vincent a perdu le contrôle de César, et qu'il est reparti à pied ?  
  
- Tout à fait. Maintenant, il faut trouver où il est allé.   
  
- Tiens, où est passée Yuffie ?  
  
- Yuffie ? Je ne sais pas…  
  
- Hé oh, Yuffiiiie ! »  
  
D'autres traces partaient de la rivière. Deux pistes, laissées par deux personnes différentes, qui allaient dans la même direction.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
« - Vincent, attends-nous !  
  
- Que… Yuffie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !  
  
- Nous sommes venus t'aider !  
  
- "Nous" ? Mais je ne vois personne d'autre, Yuffie ! »  
  
Yuffie se retourna, et s'aperçut qu'elle était seule en effet. Elle pensait pourtant que les autres l'avaient suivie…  
  
« - Ils… ils ont dû me perdre de vue, je suis passée devant, mais ils arrivent bientôt !  
  
- Tu – vous n'auriez JAMAIS dû me suivre jusqu'ici !  
  
- Quels que soient tes problèmes, nous t'aiderons, Vince !  
  
- Personne, personne… ne pourra m'aider. Je dois y aller seul.  
  
- Mais, on est tes amis !  
  
- JUSTEMENT ! C'est trop dangereux, ne vous mêlez pas de ça !  
  
- pfff ! On croirait entendre Clad ! On en a vu d'autres l'année dernière, tu sais ? On est des durs !  
  
- Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez…  
  
- Les amis sont faits pour s'entraider ! C'est ce que j'ai appris avec vous tous… Je pensais que c'était mieux de travailler en solo, jusqu'à ce que je les rencontre… Et toi aussi, tu t'es joint à notre troupe ensuite. Pourquoi ne serait-on plus une équipe, maintenant ?!  
  
- Je ne veux pas de votre mort sur la conscience. J'ai déjà les mains trop sales…  
  
- LAVE-LES ! »  
  
Vincent se mit à rire, la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il avait un rire délicieux…  
  
« - Yuffie ! Toi et tes jeux de mots idiots ! Que m'as-tu dit l'année dernière, au fait… euh, un jeu de mots sur mon nom…  
  
- Je t'ai dit : "Qui est ta valentine, Vincent ?", c'était un 14 février…  
  
- Oui… comment ai-je pu oublier ça…»  
  
Vincent ne riait plus. Il avait cessé de rire à l'annonce de son nom déformé, de ce mot : "valentine". Il pensa à la seule valentine qui existait dans son cœur…  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Lieu : clinique de Mideel - Temps : le même soir.  
  
Red sortit dans le jardin de la clinique, s'assit sur l'herbe humide de rosée du soir. Une lune rouge, rouge…  
  
Il tendit le cou vers l'astre nocturne et hurla sa peine et son désespoir, hurla tout ce mal-être qu'il ressentait ; ce serrement dans son cœur, depuis que le vieux Hago lui avait téléphoné du village de Cosmo ! C'est comme s'il avait été poignardé…  
  
Il hurla son chagrin, il pleurait la mort de son grand-père…  
  
« - Barrett, il faut que j'aille lui parler !  
  
- Dans ton état, Tifa ! Tu délires, ou quoi !  
  
- Mais… je peux peut-être le consoler, essayer de le consoler, au moins l'écouter…  
  
- Je pense surtout qu'il a besoin d'être seul. »  
  
Tifa posa son front contre la vitre de sa chambre. Un halo de buée se forma sur le carreau, à l'endroit où se trouvait son visage. Depuis son lit d'hôpital, par la fenêtre, elle devinait une forme dans la semi-obscurité, une forme familière et solitaire. Un long hurlement s'éleva de nouveau dans la nuit.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Clad, Cid et Cait Sith avaient suivi les traces de Vincent et Yuffie. Mais arrivées à un certain point, là où le sol était trop rocailleux, les traces ne furent plus visibles. Ils levèrent alors les yeux du sol ; ils n'avaient plus besoin de suivre les traces de pas. Devant eux, à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine se dressait une caverne. La grotte à matéria… là où ils avaient trouvé la matéria d'invocation suprême…  
  
Ils se mirent à courir à toute vitesse et atteignirent l'entrée de la grotte.  
  
« - Non, Vincent ! Emmène-moi avec toi !  
  
- Adieu Yuffie ! »  
  
Clad eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une cape rouge faire volte-face, puis disparaître dans le puits qui se trouvait au fond de la grotte. La silhouette de Yuffie courut vers le puits et sauta dedans à la suite de Vincent.  
  
Clad ne réfléchit même pas, il s'élança à la suite de Yuffie, l'empoigna par le bras, et faillit finir au fond du puits aussi, lorsqu'il sentit sa chute s'arrêter brutalement : Cid le retenait par les pieds, tandis que Cait Sith retenait Cid par le blouson.  
  
Par un mouvement de balancier qui succéda à la brutale secousse, Yuffie fut projetée contre la paroi du ravin.  
  
Lorsque sa tempe cogna la dure paroi recouverte de cristaux de matéria, elle eut l'impression que sa tête éclatait. Mais elle put rouvrir les yeux. Elle baissa la tête, vit alors un flot de liquide vert phosphorescent qui tourbillonnait en dessous d'elle. La Rivière de Vie… Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue, et vit aussi plusieurs gouttes de ce liquide rouge et visqueux tomber sur son corsage de laine blanc ; du sang qui s'écoulait de son propre front. Elle se sentit légère tout à coup, et sa dernière pensée fut "…alors, voilà ce que ça fait de mourir…", puis elle sombra dans la nuit la plus totale.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
« - Comme c'est étrange !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, Vincent ?  
  
- Que je sois là à te parler, alors que tu es morte, Aeris. Serais-je mort aussi ?  
  
- Non ! Je ne t'aurais pas fait venir ici si cela avait été aussi dangereux !  
  
- Je suis là ; dis-moi quoi faire, maintenant.  
  
- Tu dois empêcher la Grande Crue de la Rivière de Vie.  
  
- Tuer Séphiroth – tuer l'esprit de Séphiroth, pour qu'il ne puisse pas déclencher la crue…  
  
- Oui, je pensais que tu y arriverais à temps mais… Non, Vincent. Il est trop tard à présent…  
  
- Que dis-tu !  
  
- Séphiroth… il a une telle force de volonté…La crue est en train de se préparer. La Planète gronde, l'énergie spirituelle bouillonne, je peux le percevoir. Séphiroth savoure déjà sa vengeance envers tout le genre humain. Mais si l'inondation se produit, non seulement les hommes, mais aussi toutes les espèces vivantes mourront ! Et je ne peux rien y faire, toutes les âmes de la Rivière de Vie ne peuvent rien faire. Nous ne pouvons que suivre le cours de la Rivière. Mais Séphiroth, lui, contrôle ces flots !  
  
-Il y a forcément un moyen de le contrer, aide-moi, Aeris ! »  
  
La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Elle semblait hésiter.  
  
« - Il faut que tu le contres avant même que cette histoire se soit produite. Avant même qu'il ne soit parvenu jusque là…  
  
- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !  
  
- Le passé, Vincent. La réponse est dans le passé, dans ton passé !  
  
- Mais… le passé est révolu… que veux-tu que je puisse y faire ?!  
  
- La Source, Vincent… Nous sommes à la Source-même de tout ce qui a existé, existe et existera. La vie est une boucle ; quand nous sommes dans la boucle, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Mais ici, rends-toi compte : nous sommes en dehors de la boucle, de toutes les boucles qui ont pu exister depuis la nuit des temps…  
  
- Cesse de parler par énigmes ! Mon cerveau est comme engourdi ici, je ne comprends rien !  
  
- Voici la boucle de ta vie ! »  
  
Aeris désigna une sorte de porte, non plutôt une sorte de tunnel sombre.  
  
« - Décide du moment très précis de ta vie où tu veux revenir, traverse ce passage, et tu seras dans ton passé. Et alors tu pourras rectifier toutes les erreurs que tu as commises en ce temps-là…  
  
- C'est aussi simple que ça ?!  
  
- Non, pas exactement. Tu pourrais être victime de troubles de la mémoire, confondre passé et avenir, illusions et réalité. Plus tu iras loin dans ton passé, plus les pertes de mémoire seront importantes… Alors, je te conseille de juste revenir dix jours en arrière ; en t'y prenant à temps, tu arriveras ici avant que Séphiroth ait pu faire quoi que ce soit…Et alors, tu libéreras son âme, elle se joindra à la Rivière et ne causera plus de tort à quiconque…  
  
- En six ans, il a déjà tellement causé de torts, à toi, à toute la Planète !  
  
- … Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. Dépêche-toi, Vincent ! Tant que le corps physique et l'âme de Séphiroth ne seront pas apaisés dans la mort, la Planète court au désastre !  
  
- Il faudrait aussi tuer son corps à Mideel, alors ! Et dire que j'étais là- bas et que je n'ai rien fait à part voler son sabre !  
  
- Ce n'était pas la peine de le tuer physiquement. Quand son âme se dissoudra dans la Rivière, son cœur à Mideel cessera de battre, à jamais.  
  
- …  
  
- Va, maintenant ! Rappelle-toi : dix jours dans ton passé, pas plus ! »  
  
Vincent vit une silhouette vaguement familière s'approcher… Bugenhagen ! Alors… il était mort, lui aussi ? Pauvre Red…  
  
Aeris aussi vit l'image du vieil homme s'approcher, se faire plus nette. Elle poussa Vincent en direction du tunnel.  
  
« Dépêche-toi, Vincent ! Il va être trop tard, sinon ! »  
  
A l'entrée du tunnel, Vincent ne suivit pas les conseils d'Aeris. Il prononça à voix haute :  
  
« Je veux revenir vingt-six ans en arrière – non, vingt-sept ans en arrière, un an avant la naissance de Séphiroth ! »  
  
Aeris en resta interdite. Mais avant qu'il ne rentre dans le tunnel, elle le retint par le bras :  
  
« - Trente et un ans, Vincent ! Un an avant sa naissance, c'était il y a trente et un ans !  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Fais moi confiance !  
  
- Bien, trente et un ans en arrière, alors… »  
  
Comme c'était bizarre, et lui qui avait toujours pensé que Séphiroth était né vingt-six ans plus tôt. Alors que c'était trente ans… Quatre ans d'écart… Comment avait-il pu faire une erreur de quatre ans, qu'était-il donc arrivé lorsque Séphiroth avait quatre ans ?… Mais Vincent ne comptait pas le découvrir, il avait pris sa décision ; pas de bon cœur – ou plutôt la mort dans l'âme, mais il avait pris sa décision : il allait… éliminer Séphiroth… dès sa naissance… Ou plutôt : Séphiroth n'allait jamais naître !  
  
Et il pénétra dans le tunnel. C'était étrange, il crut entendre Bugenhagen crier : « Non, ne fais pas ça, Vincent ! » à l'instant même où il s'était fondu dans l'obscurité du tunnel de son passé. Mais il avait sûrement mal entendu.  
  
Il se sentit tomber, tournoyer en tombant. Sa chute dura une éternité. Et durant tout ce temps, il se répétait : « trente et un ans dans mon passé… trente et un ans… trente et un… »  


	7. Je est un autre

_ Le Chaos qui est en Moi _  
  
1.1 Seconde partie : lorsque nous étions encore des enfants…  
  
  
  
Chapitre VII : Je est un Autre  
  
Lieu : Mideel - Temps : Jour J+1 (lendemain des évènements sur l'Ile Ronde), fin de matinée.  
  
C'était une belle journée sur l'île de Mideel, le soleil brillait, la nature elle-même semblait chanter. Le lac n'avait jamais paru aussi beau à Vincent. Enfin il revenait chez lui… Parti en mission depuis plusieurs jours… Aucun endroit ne valait sa douce demeure, la maison ! Sa petite sœur vint à sa rencontre en courant, elle n'avait que douze ans mais parlait parfois comme une adulte.  
  
« - Le docteur Mentor voudrait te voir à la clinique dès que possible… Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, Vinsounet ! Hé hé !  
  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi, sœurette ! »  
  
A la clinique, le docteur Mentor faisait son tour de visites quotidiennes à ses patients.  
  
Malgré ce que Red leur avait dit, il sentait que tout finirait bien. Peut- être s'était-il alarmé trop tôt, peut-être que Bugenhagen (Paix à son âme !) s'était trompé… Il fallait garder la foi…  
  
Vincent était allé à sa place rendre visite à une petite malade qui habitait au sud du continent Est. Le docteur attendait impatiemment de le revoir pour avoir des nouvelles de la petite, elle n'était pas très résistante, mais le médecin sentait qu'elle allait guérir. Il fallait toujours garder espoir.  
  
Il passa près de la chambre de Tifa Lockheart. Cette jeune fille, en revanche, était une force de la nature ! Tout comme son ami, le jeune Clad. Le médecin se souvenait de leur séjour à la petite clinique l'année dernière, avant le grand chambardement du village dû à la Rivière de Vie. C'était pendant la reconstruction de la ville qu'il avait insisté pour que la clinique, plus grande et modernisée, soit installée sur cette colline. Il craignait un peu la promiscuité avec le lac, la Rivière de Vie.  
  
Tifa se remettait très vite, sa "maladie" et sa rapide rémission venait de la même chose : le Mako qui était en elle. C'était drôle, ou plutôt étrange…  
  
Tifa était tombée dans la Rivière l'année dernière aussi, c'était la seule explication pour son taux élevé de Mako dans le sang… Un taux tellement élevé qu'il aurait dû lui être fatal… Un taux proche de celui de son ami Clad ; celui-là aussi s'en était sorti ! Et maintenant, la clinique accueillait depuis six mois un autre patient qui n'aurait PAS dû survivre non plus, qui aurait d'ailleurs dû être mort depuis des années…  
  
Il passa à côté du docteur Friez sans la voir.  
  
« Bonjour Gérard ! Comment va votre nouvelle patiente ? »  
  
Le docteur Mentor se retourna vers sa collègue et rougit ; pourquoi se sentait-il toujours nerveux devant le docteur Friez ?  
  
« - Ahem, bonjour Celes ! La petite Tifa se remet très vite d'aplomb… Ahem, et notre patient X – Séphiroth – est-il toujours…  
  
- Son état est toujours stationnaire, oui. Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que ce soit le fameux officier Séphiroth ! Et dire qu'on le dit mort depuis des années ! »  
  
Séphiroth… Le docteur Mentor trembla à l'évocation de ce nom maintenant craint de tous. Mais il était médecin avant tout, il ne devait pas juger, son rôle était de secourir tous ceux qui avaient besoin de ses soins.  
  
Trois empoisonnements graves au Mako, trois survivants… Il allait falloir réviser les livres de médecine, il allait prévenir l'Ordre des Médecins ; ce dont lui, le docteur Mentor, avait été témoin dépassait son entendement…  
  
Vincent avait parfois l'impression que… ce métier, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie.  
  
Il arriva en vue de la clinique. Il remonta l'allée qui menait à l'hôpital.  
  
Des malades, toujours entouré de patients mal en point… Des dépressions nerveuses, des victimes d'accidents ou d'agressions… Et parfois, il ne pouvait pas combattre la Mort, qui venait prendre son lot d'âmes quotidiennement, quotidiennement… Jamais on ne s'y habitue tout à fait, on aurait toujours voulu en faire plus.  
  
La jeune patiente qu'il était allé voir pendant ces quelques jours d'absence… Encore plus jeune que sa petite sœur ! Jamais elle n'atteindrait les douze ans, jamais… On ne revient pas de la Rivière de Vie, on ne revient plus chez soi quand on est mort !  
  
Il ne voulait plus de cette souffrance autour de lui ! Il allait démissionner !  
  
Le docteur Mentor était maintenant en visite à Tifa ; cette jeune personne était encore plus têtue qu'il le pensait ! Elle était déjà debout et faisait le tour de sa chambre à petits pas.  
  
« Voyez, Docteur ! Je vais très bien ! »  
  
Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec elle ! Mais après tout, un peu d'exercice ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Demain, il allait lui permettre de se promener un peu dans le jardin. Le confinement dans une chambre à l'odeur aseptisée n'était pas idéal pour le moral, ni pour la santé.  
  
Le médecin ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour sortir, et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure, un peu surpris de l'apparition de Vincent devant lui.  
  
« - Ah, alors vous êtes revenu ! Je suis heureux de vous voir.  
  
- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, Docteur…  
  
- Bien, allons dans mon bureau, alors…  
  
- Non, je dois vous le dire tout de suite. Je ne veux pas risquer de changer d'avis ! »  
  
Tifa faisait ses exercices de marche dans sa chambre. Elle avait enfin réussi à convaincre le docteur Mentor qu'elle allait bien. Pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais elle avait repris des forces et bientôt elle pourrait courir à nouveau !  
  
Le médecin, de l'autre côté de la pièce, venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Mais sur le pas de la porte, il s'était arrêté ; il avait dû oublier de lui dire quelque chose…  
  
Pourtant, au lieu de s'adresser à elle, il parlait maintenant à voix basse avec quelqu'un - quelqu'un que le dos du docteur Mentor cachait à la vue de Tifa. Elle fut prise d'une irrésistible curiosité et commença à s'approcher discrètement du médecin.  
  
« Mais pourquoi donc, Vincent ! » s'exclama tout à coup ce dernier.  
  
Vincent ?!  
  
Tifa voulut courir vers la porte, fit des pas plus grands qu'il ne lui était possible, trébucha et pensa tomber… mais elle fut rattrapée juste à temps par le docteur Mentor.  
  
Les yeux de Tifa rencontrèrent, l'espace d'un instant, ceux de l'inconnu qu'elle avait pris pour Vincent Valentine. Peut-être se sentait-elle ridicule de les avoir confondus, ou ridicule à cause de sa chute, ou était- ce pour une autre raison ; toujours est-il qu'elle se mit à rougir et baissa vite les yeux.  
  
Sans raison apparente, le jeune inconnu baissa les yeux aussi.  
  
« - Hmmm, fit le médecin lorsque Tifa se fut remise sur ses pieds incertains. Je pense que vous ne vous connaissez pas encore. Vincent, voici la patiente la plus entêtée que je connaisse : Tifa Lockheart ; Tifa, je te présente mon infirmier le plus compétent : Vincent Brunaël - enfin, je devrais dire : mon ex-infirmier. Vincent veut nous quitter, mais refuse de me donner une raison pour ça – ou plutôt, son excuse peut sembler valable, mais elle inciterait en fait tout homme sensé à rester dans le service médical !   
  
- Pourquoi voulez-vous partir ? demanda Tifa à Vincent. Oh, excusez-moi. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires…  
  
- Oh ! Si tu peux le convaincre de rester dans notre clinique, Tifa, ta curiosité sera une bénédiction pour moi ! »  
  
Bizarrement, Vincent sentit sa détermination de démissionner moins forte qu'avant. Peut-être était-il en train de changer d'avis comme il le craignait…  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieu : Région des Prairies - Temps : tôt ce matin-là.  
  
Yuffie avait un étrange goût de fer dans la bouche, un goût de sang… Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré le sommeil qui avait pris possession d'elle.  
  
Vincent…  
  
Elle ne voyait pas très bien. Le visage penché au-dessus d'elle était flou. Trop flou. Pourtant, elle crut reconnaître Vincent ; des mèches de cheveux bruns… c'était en fait tout ce qu'elle était capable de distinguer à travers ce brouillard.  
  
« - Vincent… c'est toi ? murmura t-elle à bout de force.  
  
- Oui… c'est moi… » entendit-elle. Une voix douce et apaisante…  
  
Yuffie esquissa un sourire et se laissa gagner par ce sommeil si doux, si tentant et réconfortant. Elle referma les yeux.  
  
L'infirmier qui était au chevet de la jeune ninja se releva. Clad, Cait Sith, et même Cid, vinrent vers lui pour prendre des nouvelles de Yuffie.  
  
« - Votre amie a eu de la chance de s'en être sortie, les rassura t-il. Elle dort pour le moment, elle a besoin de calme et de repos. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle pourra s'alimenter normalement, mais privilégiez les protéines : il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces.  
  
- Merci, Docteur…  
  
- Oh, je ne suis pas encore "Docteur" ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, appelez-moi Vincent… Au fait, comment votre amie savait-elle mon nom ?  
  
- Elle a dû vous confondre avec un de nos amis, il s'appelle – il s'appelait Vincent aussi. Vincent Valentine.   
  
- Merci donc, Vincent. C'est une chance de vous avoir trouvé dans les parages. Le docteur de Kalm est en congé en ce moment…»  
  
Lorsque Vincent Brunaël sortit de la petite maison de Clad Strife, il essayait de se rappeler où et quand il avait entendu ce nom… Vincent Valentine… cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose…  
  
Puis il n'y pensa plus. Il repensait à la petite patiente qu'il n'avait pu guérir la veille au soir. Il ne repensa pas aux autres malades qu'il avait sauvés, il ne repensa qu'à cette petite fille. Ses échecs… Et dans son esprit mûrit une décision, la décision de démissionner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieu : Midgar - Temps : un matin aussi, trente et un ans auparavant.  
  
« Hé mon Chou ! Debout, je dois ouvrir la boutique ! »  
  
Cette voix, traînante et un peu criarde, fut comme un marteau-piqueur dans la tête de Vincent. Il porta les mains à ses deux oreilles, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater. Allongé sur l'une des tables de la pièce, il gémit.  
  
« - Ohhh, s'il vous plait, ne criez pas…  
  
- Depuis quand tu me vouvoies, Chéri ?! T'as pris une bonne cuite, hier soir ! »  
  
Vincent ouvrit alors les yeux, leva la tête. Derrière la mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux, il vit… Annabelle. Il avait oublié jusqu'à son existence, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait revue, à l'instant…  
  
Elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce, au milieu du bar où il avait passé la nuit. Elle aurait pu être belle, superbe même, mais derrière la peinture sur son visage… la désillusion, la malchance, les dures épreuves qu'elle avait traversées. Elle était si jeune pourtant…  
  
Elle rit et tira Vincent par le bras.  
  
« Allez lève-toi ! Ne vas pas faire fuir nos rares clients avec ta mine de déterré ! »  
  
Une… fille de joie, c'est ainsi qu'une fille comme Annabelle était appelée, ou par d'autres noms qui ressemblaient à des insultes. Annabelle, elle, n'était qu'une… fille du désespoir.  
  
Le saisissant par le col de chemise, elle attira Vincent à elle, l'embrassa et lui présenta "l'addition". Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, sortit quelques billets et les lui tendit.  
  
« - Ouh ! siffla t-elle. Monsieur est généreux aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi ai-je droit à ce traitement de faveur, tout à coup ?  
  
- Je ne reviendrai pas, Anna.  
  
- Tu pars en mission, je sais. Mais ce n'est qu'une mission de routine, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais risquer ta peau, ou quelque chose comme ça !  
  
- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne reviendrai plus ici. Plus jamais ! »  
  
Elle recula, une expression de tristesse réelle sur le visage.  
  
« - Je, j'ai compris. Tu me manqueras alors, tu étais… mon client préféré, tu sais.  
  
- Anna, un conseil d'ami : trouve-toi un autre… métier. Cette vie te tuera bientôt.   
  
- Je ne sais rien faire d'autre !  
  
- Quitte ce bouge ! Mets-toi à ton compte - je veux dire : si tu veux, ouvre un bar, un bar… respectable. »  
  
Vincent sortit d'autres billets de sa poche. Tout son salaire du mois, qu'il avait eu l'intention de dépenser dans cet endroit sordide ; comme il le faisait presque tous les mois depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Unité Spéciale du Maintien de la Paix, plus connue sous le nom de "Turk".  
  
Il tendit l'argent à Annabelle.  
  
« - Je ne peux pas accepter… C'est beaucoup trop !  
  
- Dis-toi que tu me rends service en acceptant… »  
  
Elle prit l'argent, regarda les billets avec une lueur - d'espoir, ou de cupidité ? - dans les yeux, et donna un baiser d'adieu à Vincent.  
  
« - Suis mon conseil, Anna.  
  
- Je le ferai ! Je te le promets ! Au revoir, Vincent… »  
  
Sorti dans la rue, Vincent se demanda ce qui s'était passé la première fois – qu'avait-il dit à Annabelle, cette fois-là ? Il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Cette discussion avec Anna venait de se produire à l'instant même, et pourtant, elle s'était produite trente et un ans auparavant. Vincent secoua la tête, tout cela était trop compliqué pour lui !  
  
"Des troubles de la mémoire" avait dit Aeris… Dans son cas, il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir du gruyère à la place du cerveau : des trous, avec un peu de fromage autour ! Vincent se mit à rire tout seul. La deuxième fois, en si peu de temps, qu'il riait. "Attention, Vincent !" se dit-il, "Tu vas perdre ton titre de M. Sérieux auprès de Clad et compagnie !"  
  
Oui, il se souvenait de Clad, et de tous ses autres amis…qu'il avait rencontrés l'année dernière ; ou plutôt : trente ans plus tard, il les rencontrerait, dans un caveau à Nibelheim…  
  
Vincent regarda la montre à son poignet gauche. Une main redevenue de chair et de sang… mais plus pour bien longtemps.  
  
« - Yuffie, j'ai les mains déjà tellement sales…  
  
- LAVE-LES ! »  
  
« Toutes les huiles de l'Orient ne pourraient pas leur rendre leur blancheur originelle » - où avait-il lu cette phrase, déjà ?  
  
Sept heures. Il avait encore le temps avant son rendez-vous avec Tseng aujourd'hui. Incroyable, il se souvenait de l'heure exacte où il avait rendez-vous avec son collègue Tseng ! Le rendez-vous était précisément à neuf heures moins le quart, il avait le temps de rentrer et de prendre une rapide douche, et peut-être aussi un petit déjeuner…  
  
Euh, mais au fait… où habitait-il ?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieu : clinique de Mideel - Temps : Présent. Jour J+1, début de soirée.  
  
« Mademoiselle Lockheart ! Vous ne devez pas être dehors à cette heure- ci ! »  
  
Vincent courut vers la patiente "la plus entêtée que je connaisse" selon le docteur Mentor. Tifa fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et se dépêcha de tourner le coin du bâtiment. Elle se retrouva dans le jardin de la clinique et respira l'air frais du soir. Elle commençait à devenir folle entre ces quatre murs. Pour qui la prenaient-ils ? Une enfant sans défense, ou quoi ?!  
  
L'infirmier la rattrapa très vite, les jambes de Tifa étaient encore trop faibles pour courir bien vite.  
  
« Vous voulez me faire renvoyer ou quoi ! » la gronda t-il gentiment.  
  
Tifa sourit et répliqua d'un ton sarcastique :  
  
« Je CROYAIS que vous vouliez quitter cette clinique de toutes façons. Rendez-vous compte des indemnités de licenciement que vous n'auriez jamais si je n'étais pas là ! »  
  
Il se frotta la nuque d'un air embarrassé.  
  
« Finalement, vous avez changé d'avis, hein ? »  
  
Il approuva de la tête et rit. Tifa fut assez fière d'elle.  
  
« - Je savais que je vous ferais changer d'avis ; vous n'aviez plus d'arguments pour contrer les miens, n'est-ce pas ! Je suis la patiente "la plus entêtée", après tout !  
  
- …la plus charmante aussi… »  
  
Tifa détourna la tête et se sentit rougir. Il ne l'avait pas dit tellement fort, après tout ; peut-être pourrait-elle faire comme si… elle n'avait pas entendu.  
  
« Si vous ne voulez pas me voir devenir folle, il faut me laisser sortir un peu. Je suis un rien claustrophobe, vous savez ! » fit-elle en riant. Un pieux mensonge, pour détourner la conversation…  
  
Il parut la croire. Il l'enveloppa de la veste qu'il portait.  
  
« - Bien. Prenez ça alors, vous pourriez prendre froid. Vous me la rendrez demain.  
  
- Vous partez ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas un interne ici. J'habite un appartement en ville. »  
  
Il désigna de l'index un point en contrebas de la colline.  
  
« - Bien. Je dois y aller. Je suis déjà en retard pour le dîner et ma mère va me tirer les oreilles ! D'autant plus que j'ai une sacrée marche à faire avant d'y arriver !   
  
- Mais… vous avez dit que vous habitiez en ville, c'est à peine à dix minutes d'ici.  
  
- Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser : mes parents, et ma petite sœur, habitent en dehors de la ville. A cinq kilomètres environ à l'est d'ici. C'est un peu loin pour y revenir chaque soir, et comme je fais parfois des heures supplémentaires à la clinique, j'ai pris un appartement en ville. C'est plus pratique… A demain donc, miss Lockheart…  
  
- "Tifa"…  
  
- … A demain, Tifa…»  
  
Bien après qu'il ait disparu de l'horizon, Tifa resta sans bouger, les yeux tournés vers la direction que l'infirmier Brunaël avait prise. Elle soupirait et se demandait ce qui lui arrivait… Ce n'était pas désagréable du tout, ce… décor nocturne. Elle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans ce même jardin. Des pensées sinistres l'avaient alors envahie et rendue bien mélancolique, mais ce soir… c'était merveilleux, tout était étrangement merveilleux, et sans aucune raison !  
  
Elle se surprit à sourire toute seule. Et toujours en souriant, elle regagna l'intérieur de la clinique, en se serrant un peu plus dans la veste qu'IL lui avait posée sur les épaules.  
  
Red et Barrett furent assez surpris de voir Tifa rentrer dans… cet état. Jamais elle n'avait eu sur le visage un sourire aussi… stupide !  
  
« - Hum, Tifa ?  
  
- Oui ? fit-elle d'un ton serein, toujours avec ce même air idiot.  
  
- Clad vient de téléphoner. Il viendra ici demain, il a quelque chose à nous annoncer mais dit qu'il préfère ne pas en parler au téléphone…  
  
- …demain ? Bien… fit-elle, comme absente.  
  
- Euh, tout va comme tu veux, Tifa ?  
  
- …à merveille, tout est merveilleux…  
  
- Je veux dire, tu vas VRAIMENT bien, n'est-ce-pas, ma petite Tifa ?  
  
- … je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien… Bonne nuit, Red. Bonne nuit, Barrett… »  
  
Et elle passa à côté d'eux pour entrer dans sa chambre. Elle paraissait flotter au-dessus du sol, au lieu de marcher dessus.  
  
Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, elle se retourna, avec encore le même air étrange sur le visage.  
  
« - Barrett, Red ?  
  
- Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
  
- Non… soupira t-elle d'un air transporté. Je voulais juste vous dire à quel point je vous aime tous les deux, vous savez…  
  
- Euh… bien sûr… On t'aime beaucoup aussi, Tifa ! firent-ils déconcertés.  
  
- Bien, bien… tout est si merveilleux… »  
  
« - Tu crois qu'elle va vraiment bien ? demanda Red, une fois Tifa dans sa chambre.  
  
- Je suis sûr qu'ils nous l'ont droguée dans cette fichue clinique ! » s'énerva Barrett.  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
  
3 Lieu : la route vers Nibelheim - Temps : Passé de Vincent. Un an avant la naissance de Séphiroth.  
  
Comme Vincent s'était trouvé stupide ce matin, à demander aux passants où se trouvait le quartier général des Turks où il logeait ! Certains s'étaient même sauvés avant qu'il n'arrive près d'eux ; effrayés parce qu'il faisait partie des Turks, ou effrayés par son air inquiétant ? Vincent ne savait pas. S'ils l'avaient vu avec l'apparence qu'il aurait trente ans plus tard, ils auraient sans doute poussé en plus des hurlements en s'enfuyant ! Une fois de plus, Vincent se mit à rire doucement. Peut- être était-il en train de devenir complètement fou ! Pourquoi évoquait-il l'avenir avec nostalgie, comme si c'était le bon vieux temps, comme si c'était le passé ?! Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que le passé, c'était ce qu'il vivait à cet instant très précis ! Il ne devait pas perdre de vue la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Lucrécia… Non, ce n'était pas pour revoir Lucrécia qu'il était revenu ici !  
  
« - Valentine ! Tu as bien compris la tâche qui t'incombe ?  
  
- Bien sûr, Tseng !  
  
- Je l'espère bien pour toi. Si tu laisses une seule information circuler, ça va barder pour ton matricule ! Et on n'a pas envie de tous payer pour des bêtises que tu pourrais commettre ! L'honneur des Turks est en jeu ! »  
  
Voilà ce que Tseng lui avait dit à neuf heures ce matin. Tseng avait le même "grade" que Vincent au sein des Turks, mais il se comportait comme un vrai petit chef dictateur avec tous ses collègues. Il avait assez de charisme pour se faire respecter, alors les autres Turks le laissaient prétendre leur donner des ordres.  
  
Et voilà Vincent parti vers Nibelheim, accompagnant le groupe de trois scientifiques Shin-Ra afin d'assurer la confidentialité de leurs travaux. Nibelheim était une toute petite ville du continent Ouest, à l'écart et qui comptait très peu d'habitants. Mais un seul civil au courant des recherches pouvait compromettre les projets de la multinationale. C'est pourquoi la Shin-Ra avait envoyé l'agent spécial Valentine, connu pour son efficacité et sa discrétion. La Compagnie avait même fait construire un manoir dans la ville – ou plutôt près des montagnes à la sortie de la ville – et avait incité par de grosses subventions un hôtelier de Midgar à s'y installer, les troupes Shin-Ra ayant besoin d'un endroit où loger lorsqu'elles viendraient dans ce village.  
  
  
  
  
  
Et finalement, cet après-midi-là, ils arrivèrent. Un camion militaire banalisé s'arrêta devant l'entrée du village, un homme brun, grand et mince, complet bleu marine, en descendit par le siège du passager. Il jeta de furtifs regards aux alentours et fit un geste de la main. Les trois personnes qui étaient assises à l'arrière - deux hommes et une femme, des scientifiques d'après leurs blouses blanches - descendirent alors. Le chauffeur parla un instant avec le Complet Bleu, puis le camion redémarra et s'éloigna. Les trois Blouses Blanches se dirigèrent vers la place du village, suivies du Complet Marine. Ils eurent une brève discussion entre eux, puis les Blouses Blanches pénétrèrent dans la grande demeure qui venait d'être construite dans notre village, tandis que Complet Bleu resta à l'extérieur juste devant le manoir, comme un chien de garde. Et je me suis mise à frissonner à l'idée que ce chien de garde-là semblait TRES dangereux…  
  
  
  
  
  
4  
  
Lieu : Région des Prairies - Temps : Présent. Jour J+1, début de soirée.  
  
Lorsque Yuffie sortit de sa torpeur, elle expérimenta pour la première fois cette sensation étrange appelée familièrement… "gueule de bois". Elle porta la main à sa tête et y sentit des bandages, elle baissa les yeux vers son bras droit ; pourquoi donc était-il maintenu par… Oh ! Et elle se rappela alors cette douleur soudaine qu'elle avait ressentie au bras lorsque Clad l'avait empoigné et tiré brutalement en arrière. Ce sale porc- épic lui avait démise l'épaule !  
  
Elle avait un bras en écharpe et un énorme bandage sur le crâne, donc ! Et bien, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie, finalement… Et elle qui pensait se réveiller dans la Rivière de Vie, ou ne plus jamais se réveiller du tout…  
  
Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre de Clad ! Hé hé, quand elle irait raconter ça ! "Eh bien, figure-toi que j'ai couché dans le lit de ton petit ami, Tifa !". Bon, trêve de plaisanteries…  
  
« CLAAAAD ! » cria t-elle. Elle se racla la gorge et recommença, une seconde après :  
  
« HE, TETE DE HERISSOOOON !!! »  
  
A l'appel de son surnom, il apparut à la porte de la chambre.  
  
« - Yuffie ! Tu es réveillée !  
  
- Non, sans blague ! lança la Ninja avec sarcasme. Dis… Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger… s'te plait ?  
  
- Sûr ! Je reviens tout de suite, bouge pas ! »  
  
Il sortit et Yuffie pensa : "Aucun risque que j'aille danser le twist pour l'instant !"  
  
« Iiiik ! Enlève ce cadavre de mon champ de vision ! » cria Yuffie à Clad dès qu'il apparut sur le seuil de sa porte.  
  
Il tourna la tête pour voir s'il y avait un "cadavre" derrière lui. Apparemment, Yuffie était en train de délirer, peut-être avait-elle de la fièvre… Puis, il se rendit compte qu'elle désignait l'assiette qu'il tenait : un succulent steak-purée qu'il avait préparé pour elle…  
  
« - Tu n'aimes pas la viande, Yuffie ? Le docteur insiste pour que tu manges des protéines…  
  
- Je ne suis pas à proprement parler une végétarienne, mais je déteste la viande ! Fais-moi des œufs sur le plat, c'est des protéines aussi, non ?! »  
  
Clad se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'un œuf n'était après tout qu'un futur "cadavre" de poulet… Il sortit et laissa Yuffie à ses réflexions.  
  
Yuffie avait la tête qui tournait. C'était peut-être à cause de la faim… Elle se sentit faible tout à coup, elle se rallongea. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Clad lorsqu'il reviendrait, oui… elle avait des choses à dire à Clad, à propos de… Vincent… Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle oublie de lui parler… lorsqu'il reviendrait….  
  
Elle referma les yeux un instant pour les reposer… Parler à… Clad… à propos… de Vincent…  
  
Et elle s'endormit.  
  
Clad revint quelques instants plus tard avec des œufs sur le plat destinés à Yuffie. Mais elle s'était déjà rendormie. Il ressortit avec le plateau-repas et décida d'appeler la clinique de Mideel pour prendre des nouvelles de Tifa, et annoncer aux autres son intention de venir à la clinique le lendemain. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais ils avaient tous le droit de savoir, de savoir que leur ami… Vincent… était mort, qu'il avait sauté dans la Rivière de Vie, sans aucune raison. Qu'il… Que LUI, Clad, n'avait rien pu faire… qu'il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'un de ses amis avait eu besoin de lui ! Et Aeris… c'était parce que Clad n'avait rien pu faire non plus. Il voyait tout, il voyait… et il n'a pas agi… pas agi…   
  
  
  
  
  
Lieu : clinique de Mideel - Temps : J+2, l'après-midi.  
  
Tifa attendait une visite depuis ce matin. Comme une gentille petite fille obéissante, elle avait suivi les conseils du docteur Mentor et au lieu d'aller dans le jardin, elle allait recevoir sa visite dans la chambre. Ce médecin était bien trop protecteur ! Pourtant cela n'ennuyait pas Tifa de recevoir son visiteur dans sa chambre. C'était même un décor plus… intime…  
  
On frappa à la porte.  
  
« Entrez ! » fit-elle d'un ton joyeux.  
  
Lorsque Clad apparut sur le pas de la porte, elle fut presque… déçue. Elle reprit vite son air joyeux.  
  
« - Clad ! C'est vrai, Barrett m'a dit que tu allais venir aujourd'hui…  
  
- Tifa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Nous avons eu un… une réunion, tout à l'heure.  
  
- Avec toute l'équipe ?  
  
- Oui, Cid, Cait Sith et Yuffie étaient au téléphone… C'est eux qui nous ont appelés. Nous avons décidé de ne pas te réveiller, tu faisais une sieste…  
  
- Ah ? » fit Tifa d'un air penaud.  
  
Ils avaient tenu un conseil de guerre sans elle !  
  
« Hier – ce matin encore, je voulais t'annoncer que Vincent était mort… » commença Clad, avec un tact fou…  
  
Vincent ?!  
  
Tifa se sentit mal. Comme un coup de poing en plein cœur…  
  
Et puis, elle se rappela. Oui, …CE Vincent-là !  
  
Elle fut envahie par un immense sentiment de honte lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était… soulagée ; oui, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : elle avait été presque soulagée en se rendant compte que Clad parlait de Vincent Valentine…  
  
Tifa mit la paume de la main sur son cœur pour ralentir ses battements. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sauter hors de sa poitrine tellement il s'emballait. Et s'il avait sauté hors de sa poitrine, vers où, ou vers qui, son cœur serait-il allé ?  
  
Clad ne remarqua pas le malaise que Tifa avait eu à l'instant. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, il faisait de son mieux pour rester concentré et raconter toute l'histoire, d'une façon claire et compréhensible, à Tifa…  
  
Il lui raconta les aventures sur l'Ile Ronde - et ce qu'il avait vu Vincent faire dans la grotte à matéria - l'accident de Yuffie, la course contre la montre pour la ramener sur le continent Est et lui trouver un docteur à Kalm, et puis, alors que Yuffie se trouvait très mal en point chez lui dans les Prairies, le jeune infirmier qu'ils avaient eu la chance de rencontrer …  
  
Et enfin, il y a une demi-heure à peine, Cid avait téléphoné à la clinique. Clad, Red et Barrett avaient tous trois envahi le bureau du docteur Mentor parce que Yuffie tenait absolument à leur parler, à tous en même temps.  
  
  
  
Il y a quelques instants, Cid avait entendu Yuffie pousser un cri et il avait couru vers sa chambre. Elle était toujours endormie, endormie depuis la veille, semblait-il. Mais alors que Cid s'apprêtait à sortir, Yuffie avait à nouveau poussé un cri et s'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux apeurés.  
  
« - Tout va bien, l'avait-il rassurée, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
  
- Non… c'était la réalité, Cid… la réalité…   
  
« - Non, Vincent ! Emmène-moi avec toi !  
  
- Adieu, Yuffie ! »  
  
- Tu veux… en parler ? demanda Cid à une Yuffie songeuse.  
  
- Je ne… veux pas avoir à… raconter ce qui s'est passé plusieurs fois, Cid. Convoque Clad et Cait ici et apporte le téléphone, s'il te plait. Il faut que je vous parle, à tous… à propos de Vincent. »  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Yuffie ! Vincent se serait suicidé pour rejoindre Aeris !?  
  
- Non ! J'ai dit qu'il avait sauté dans la Rivière parce qu'Aeris lui avait demandé de venir.  
  
- Cela revient au même !  
  
- Vous ne comprenez pas ! La… la Grande Inondation dont toi, Red, tu nous avais parlée, eh bien Aeris savait comment l'arrêter… Vincent m'a dit que lui seul pouvait empêcher la Crue. Aeris lui était apparue en rêve, elle lui avait demandé de venir dans… la Rivière, pour empêcher la Crue. Il avait un… travail à effectuer là-bas, pour arrêter la Crue qui se préparait. Mais… il a sauté, sans m'en dire plus. Il m'a affirmé qu'il fallait lui faire confiance, qu'il empêcherait cette inondation et… qu'il reviendrait, que nous ne devions plus nous en inquiéter… Mais, je suis inquiète, terriblement inquiète… »  
  
  
  
« - Et voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, Tifa, conclut Clad, …Vincent est notre dernier espoir…  
  
- Et nous ne perdrons jamais espoir ?  
  
- Non, jamais. J'ai confiance en lui. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait, et c'est ce qu'il fera. Cette crue ne se produira pas et Vincent reviendra ! »  
  
  
  
  
  
Pourquoi, pourquoi suis-je donc revenu tellement loin dans mon passé ? Je niais le fait que je voulais la revoir pour autre chose, autre chose que l'horrible mission que je m'étais mis en tête d'accomplir…  
  
J'ai cru que j'y arriverais… Et pourtant… lorsque j'ai revu son visage, ce visage adoré, toutes mes résolutions sont parties en fumée. Et Dieu – ou le Diable – sait que j'ai essayé, essayé d'éviter son regard, essayé de paraître froid et distant lorsqu'elle m'a été présentée, lorsque nous nous sommes serré la main.  
  
Mon âme… Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, car il ne me restait plus rien, pas même mon âme…  
  
Alors, j'ai pensé : « qu'est-ce qu'un péché de plus, ajouté à ma si longue liste ? »  
  
" Tu ne tueras point ". Si j'étais croyant, et je ne sais même pas si je le suis – ou l'ai jamais été – je n'aurais jamais eu cette intention… cette intention de…  
  
Mais de toutes façons, je sais maintenant que je ne pourrai plus ! Pas après l'avoir revue.  
  
Dans la Rivière de Vie, je pensais avoir pris ma décision : « pour le bien de tous, Séphiroth doit être éliminé car il veut déclencher la Grande Crue ». Tout comme l'année dernière… Enfin, dans trente ans… Oh, tout est si compliqué, si embrouillé dans ma tête !  
  
L'année dernière, je devais aider à tuer Séphiroth car il empêchait le Sacré de se déclencher, parce qu'il mettait la Planète en danger avec le Météore !  
  
Mais il avait déjà fait tant de mal, bien avant la confrontation finale à la Grotte Nord…  
  
Alors, j'ai cru…  
  
Et si Séphiroth n'était jamais né ?! Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Pas de grand incendie à Nibelheim, pas de Météore, pas de meurtres d'innocents ; PAS DE SEPHIROTH !  
  
Je pensais pouvoir le faire, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à empêcher la naissance de Séphiroth en tuant Lucrécia !  
  
Peut-être me reste t-il une once d'espoir, une once d'humanité, une once d'amour en moi…  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieu : la Rivière de Vie - Temps : Jour J.  
  
Aeris souriait. Vincent venait de pénétrer dans le tunnel, il était parti maintenant.  
  
La silhouette de Bugenhagen flotta vers Aeris, il arriva enfin à sa hauteur.  
  
« Tu es arrivé trop tard ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Le vieux sage baissa la tête d'un air triste et résigné. Il hocha la tête et soupira.  
  
« - Oh, comme je suis désolé… désolé pour toi, Séphiroth !  
  
- Que dis-tu, vieux fou ! s'écria Aeris en colère.  
  
- Tu as envoyé à la mort le seul être qui pouvait encore te sauver, sauver ton âme !  
  
- Tais-toi, idiot ! Je n'en supporterai pas davantage ! »  
  
Bugenhagen plongea ses yeux dans les yeux verts qui le foudroyaient du regard.  
  
« - Séphiroth, tu te trompes. Tu as cru qu'empêcher Vincent de parvenir jusqu'à toi te sauverait de la mort. Mais tu te trompes. Arrête la Rivière de Vie avant la Grande Inondation ; voilà ce qui te sauvera réellement !  
  
- Sais-tu ce que je pourrais te faire, si je le voulais ?!  
  
- Oh, oui ! Tu n'as pas complètement menti à Vincent, après tout. Nous autres, âmes de la Rivière, ne pouvons pas agir, nous ne faisons que suivre son cours… Mais toi, Séphiroth, tu contrôles ses flots ! Si tu pouvais te rendre compte que le bonheur est tout près de toi… Rejoins-nous dans la Rivière, laisse ta haine et ta colère, laisse ton désespoir derrière toi, et ne te retourne pas… »  
  
Aeris éclata d'un rire machiavélique et reprit l'apparence de Séphiroth. Il rit encore.  
  
« - Quel discours touchant ! Vous autres êtes si… attendrissants ! Vous êtes si facile à contrôler, à manipuler ; ce n'est même plus distrayant ! Cet idiot de Vincent, tout comme ce pantin de Clad ! C'était si facile de leur faire croire qu'ils agissaient de leur plein gré, alors qu'ils n'ont jamais pris la moindre décision vraiment importante !  
  
- Séphiroth, si tu savais QUI sont tes vrais parents…  
  
- Je n'ai qu'une mère, c'est Jenova !  
  
- Elle t'a menti ! Ce n'est pas ta mère, elle ne t'a jamais aimé, elle n'a fait que te manipuler !  
  
- C'est FAUX ! »   
  
L'image d'un Séphiroth furieux disparut et Bugenhagen baissa une fois de plus la tête tristement.  
  
« Si tu savais, Séphiroth… Peut-être… n'est-il pas trop tard… »  
  
Et le vieil homme partit en quête de Vincent… 


	8. Innocence, chere innocence perdue

Chapitre VIII : Innocence, Chère Innocence Perdue  
  
Les heures durent des journées, les jours s'étendent en des mois, et les mois me semblent des années. Depuis combien de temps, depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? J'attends et je tremble, je tremble à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir intervenir à temps cette fois-ci non plus…  
  
Le professeur Gast travaille à la mise au point d'un observatoire dans le canyon Cosmo, il travaille en collaboration avec un vieux sage du village de Cosmo. Le nom de ce dernier est Bugenhagen - je le sais, je le rencontrerai pour la première fois dans un peu plus de trente ans. Son petit-fils a maintenant quatorze ans et ce n'est encore qu'un petit enfant.  
  
Pourquoi dois-je jouer cette comédie qui me dépasse ? Prétendre que je ne sais rien de l'avenir, que je ne sais pas que Lucrécia va accepter de subir les expérimentations de Hojo. Je sais qu'ils vont m'en parler un jour, mais je ne sais plus quand exactement. Je croyais pouvoir m'en souvenir… mais l'avenir est tellement loin dans le passé, et ma mémoire si défaillante !  
  
J'essaie de paraître froid et détaché, de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Lucrécia et moi. Je ne lui ai pas parlé, je ne l'ai pas invitée pour une promenade, je ne lui ai pas déclaré mes sentiments. A quoi cela servirait-il, de toute manière ! Je sais déjà quelle sera sa réaction, je sais ce qui va se passer. Pourtant… dois-je attendre l'irréparable avant d'intervenir ? Non ! Je refuse de ne pas tenter de changer les choses ! Je refuse de la voir souffrir, de voir souffrir son enfant, et de finalement tuer ce petit être encore innocent. Je peux dévier le cours de ces deux vies si je m'y prends à temps.  
  
Le projet Jenova peut tomber en ruines, la Shin-Ra peut aller se faire voir ! Je… Lucrécia et son enfant – l'enfant qu'elle aura de Hojo – partiront avec moi ; je peux persuader Lucrécia de ne pas servir de cobaye, car aujourd'hui je sais ce que j'ignorais à l'époque : Hojo n'avait pas l'accord du professeur Gast, son supérieur, pour cette expérience ; il n'avait aucun droit d'agir ainsi, et Lucrécia en sera informée, foi de Vincent !  
  
  
  
  
  
« - Je suis contre ! Vous ne pouvez pas expérimenter ça sur des humains !  
  
- Elle et moi sommes des scientifiques, notre décision est prise. N'est-ce pas, Lucrécia ?  
  
- … Je… Tout à fait, professeur Hojo…  
  
- C'est dangereux ! Savez-vous les risques que vous encourrez, Lucrécia ? Vous rendez-vous compte des risques que vous lui ferez encourir, Hojo !  
  
- Valentine, vous n'êtes qu'un agent de surveillance ici ! Vous n'avez pas à nous faire la morale ! De toutes façons, il n'y aura aucun danger ! Vous n'y connaissez rien, et d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi Lucrécia voulait vous mettre au courant !  
  
- Voyons Niko… – je veux dire : Professeur, il a le droit de savoir aussi, et si nous voulons qu'il assure la confidentialité de nos recherches…  
  
- Vous avez raison, Lucrécia. Quant à VOUS, nous vous avons juste informé de nos intentions, nous ne vous avons pas demandé votre avis !  
  
- Bien, remettez-moi à ma place si ça vous chante ! Il n'empêche que vous n'avez aucune autorisation pour ça !  
  
- Qu'en savez-vous, Valentine ? »  
  
Avec un sourire triomphal, le jeune professeur Hojo alla vers son secrétaire. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en sortit une feuille de papier. Il la tendit à Vincent, qui la lut et la relut.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas possible !  
  
- Allons, homme de peu de foi ! ricana Hojo. Vous avez la preuve devant les yeux et vous refusez de croire !   
  
- Maintenant laissez-nous, Vincent. Nous avons encore beaucoup de recherches à faire avant de réellement commencer l'expérience…  
  
- Mais Lucrécia…  
  
- Sortez d'ici ! cria Hojo. Get out ! Raus ! Dehors ! En quelle langue faut- il vous le dire ?! »  
  
  
  
  
  
Quel traître ! Et moi qui pensais tant de bien de ce Gast ! Il me dégoûte, peut-être même plus que Hojo ! Car si Hojo, lui, prend des risques et s'investit dans ses expériences, son supérieur ne fait que lui donner des ordres par l'intermédiaire de lettres, et ne veut même pas se salir les mains ! Hojo peut bénéficier de circonstances atténuantes, de clémence pour sa folie ; mais le professeur Gast, lui ! Il me dégoûte et me révolte !  
  
Lucrécia et Hojo… Ils sont sortis, ils viennent de sortir et se promènent sur la place du village déserte. Ils ne voulaient pas que je les accompagne en tant que garde du corps. Je sais quel jour nous sommes, aujourd'hui…  
  
Les deux scientifiques sortent rarement de leur laboratoire. Lucrécia ne rentre à sa chambre d'hôtel que très tard dans la nuit, tandis que Hojo s'endort souvent dans le laboratoire, épuisé par ses recherches, et il ne remonte presque jamais se coucher sur son lit de camp installé, à sa demande, juste devant l'escalier menant au souterrain.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, tous deux sont sortis… Je suis devant la porte du Manoir, et je peux les voir d'où je suis, même s'ils ne font pas attention à moi. Je sais finalement quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui…  
  
Hier, je devais avouer à Lucrécia que je l'aimais, elle devait s'enfuir au bord des larmes et je devais rester là, effondré et sans comprendre. Cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi, car hier, je n'ai pas parlé à Lucrécia. Et aujourd'hui… maintenant, Lucrécia et Hojo sont tendrement enlacés à l'entrée du village.  
  
Si elle est heureuse, mon sort n'a aucune importance… Mais voilà, elle ne sera pas heureuse ! Je le sais, et pourtant, que puis-je y faire ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucrécia aurait dû être heureuse aujourd'hui, mais son humeur était plutôt maussade. C'était son anniversaire et son fiancé ne paraissait même pas s'en souvenir. Il avait été si tendre avec elle hier ! Il pouvait être si gentil et prévenant certains jours, mais il l'était si rarement ! Il était toujours fourré dans son laboratoire comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde, même pas ELLE !  
  
« - Tu peux aller te promener si tu y tiens tellement, je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide ici pour le moment !   
  
- Nikolas, s'il te plait… J'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi !  
  
- Nous sommes déjà sortis hier, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes jérémiades !  
  
- … Tu viendras dîner avec moi ce soir, au moins ?  
  
- … Je ne crois pas, Lucrécia. J'ai d'autres calculs à vérifier, et…  
  
- Mais c'est mon ann…  
  
- Vas t-en ! Si tu ne m'aides pas, au moins ne reste pas à traîner dans mes pattes, comme un poids mort ! »  
  
Alors, il avait non seulement oublié son anniversaire, mais en plus, elle était un "poids mort" pour lui !  
  
Lucrécia sentit des larmes d'amertume lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais c'était si difficile de se retenir… Et elle était seule, de toute manière… Deux traînées de larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.  
  
On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Lucrécia s'essuya vite les yeux et essaya de paraître joyeuse : « Entrez ! »  
  
Le jeune agent de sécurité qu'on leur avait assigné ouvrit timidement la porte et resta sur le palier, n'osant même pas entrer.  
  
« - Oh, Vincent ! Mais entrez donc, je ne vais pas vous manger ! plaisanta t-elle.  
  
- Hum, merci. Euh, je voulais juste vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire, et voilà…  
  
- … comment savez-vous que c'est mon anniversaire ? »  
  
Vincent se mordit la langue. Bien sûr, il ne devait pas encore le savoir, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas invitée pour cette promenade, l'avant-veille !  
  
« - Hmm, vous me l'avez sûrement dit. C'était, euh... Vous avez dû oublier…  
  
- En tout cas, vous n'avez pas oublié ! Merci, Vincent ! »  
  
Il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos. Elle lui fit la remarque, il lui tendit alors un bouquet de fleurs sauvages.  
  
« - Oh, que c'est gentil ! Merci !  
  
- Ahem, ce n'est rien… »  
  
Lucrécia ferma les yeux et respira le parfum légèrement poivré des fleurs.  
  
« Je vais vous laisser, maintenant… Au revoir, Lucrécia… »  
  
Elle sursauta.  
  
« Attendez, ne partez pas déjà ! Dites-moi, Vincent… Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent le lui avait déjà fait remarquer : Lucrécia ne lui semblait pas quelqu'un qui "tenait bien" l'alcool. Elle avait ri et insisté sur le fait qu'elle était majeure et vaccinée, mais cela se voyait : jamais elle n'avait encore bu d'alcool jusqu'à ce soir-là. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait pleuré lorsqu'il était allé à son hôtel pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, mais elle semblait tellement vouloir paraître enjouée qu'il ne lui avait rien dit à ce propos.  
  
Vincent se demandait ce qu'elle cherchait à oublier, pour boire de la sorte. Lorsque lui buvait, et parmi les Turks cela lui arrivait souvent, c'était pour oublier… oublier qu'il tuait ses semblables sans autre motif que celui d'obéir à des ordres. Et puis un jour, il avait réalisé que cela commençait à lui plaire… Il commençait à aimer tuer ! Et il n'en fut pas plus bouleversé que s'il s'était découvert une passion pour les radis ! Oui, ses crimes avaient commencé bien avant Lucrécia… Elle et son enfant, ils n'avaient fait qu'allonger sa liste de péchés… Mais ils étaient sans doute son péché le plus mortel…  
  
« - Lucrécia, vous devriez arrêter de boire. Cela ne vous réussit pas !  
  
- Allons, Papounet ! plaisanta t-elle d'un ton imbibé. Je n'ai bu que trois verres… Garçon ! Apportez-nous – hic ! – une autre bouteille de champagne ! »  
  
Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini son troisième verre, mais comme le faisait remarquer Vincent, Lucrécia ne tenait VRAIMENT pas l'alcool…  
  
« - Je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre...  
  
- Mais c'est mon anniversaire, et je veux fêter ça avec toi, Vincent ! »  
  
La première fois qu'elle le tutoyait. Et bien sûr, c'était parce qu'elle était complètement saoule !  
  
Vincent la souleva de force et sortit de la salle à manger de l'hôtel Phénix.  
  
« Ouh, quel homme ! » faisait Lucrécia en riant tandis qu'il la portait en montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déverrouilla la poignée de la porte d'une main et, donnant un coup de pied à la porte, il l'ouvrit en grand. Il jeta Lucrécia sur son lit qui n'était pas encore défait et se redirigea vers la porte.  
  
« Bonne nuit, Lucrécia. Vous le regretterez, en vous réveillant demain avec la tête à l'envers, je vous le promets ! »  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte, Lucrécia se rua sur elle et la referma. Elle resta adossée contre la porte et commença à sourire d'un air étrange. Vincent essayait de la repousser gentiment sur le côté pour pouvoir passer, elle résistait en riant et il se sentait vraiment ridicule à jouer à ce petit jeu du "Pousse-toi que j'm'y mette". Et au bout d'un moment, il en eut assez.  
  
« - Bon, Lucrécia, ça commence à bien faire ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ?!  
  
- Toi ! »  
  
Elle le tira par la cravate, l'étrangla à moitié ce faisant, et avant que le pauvre homme ait pu reprendre son souffle, elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa. Cela acheva de couper le souffle à Vincent, et il en resta tétanisé un instant. Puis il l'enlaça et commençait à lui rendre son baiser lorsqu'il s'aperçut que si elle agissait de la sorte, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un quelconque sentiment tendre à son égard - c'était juste parce qu'elle était en état d'ivresse ! Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la repoussa doucement, comme à regret.  
  
« Vous agissez sous l'effet de l'alcool. Faisons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! »  
  
Mais elle ne fut apparemment pas d'accord avec ce compromis. Elle commença à déboutonner le haut de son chemisier, Vincent en fut horrifié, ou presque… Il déglutit avec difficulté et voulut se cacher les yeux avec la main, en gentilhomme qu'il était !  
  
« - Lu… Lucrécia ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !?  
  
- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! »  
  
Elle se colla à nouveau contre lui, son visage tout contre son cœur… son cœur à lui qui ne battait que pour elle. Vincent retira sa main de devant ses yeux, et la posa sur l'épaule de Lucrécia. Il soupira, baissa les yeux, et ne voyait que la douce chevelure de la jeune femme.  
  
« - … Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai attendu ce moment, Lucrécia… Mais je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je profitais de la situation…  
  
- Hé, Vinnie ! commença t-elle à ricaner, sous l'emprise de l'alcool.  
  
- VAS te coucher…  
  
- D'accord si tu m'accompagnes !  
  
- ... te coucher, SEULE ! On en reparlera demain. Si jamais tu t'en souviens encore demain… »  
  
Il avait finalement pu sortir ! Il referma la porte sans bruit, s'y adossa et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il soupira, secoua vivement la tête et lentement, il traversa le couloir de l'étage. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé la première fois, si cette scène avec Lucrécia s'était produite ou non, la fois précédente. Troubles de la mémoire… Mouais, à n'en pas douter, sa mémoire était une passoire ! Comme il se sentait ridicule !  
  
Après avoir bien tergiversé, Lucrécia était finalement tombée comme une masse, il l'avait mise au lit, bordée, et avait même remarqué qu'elle ronflait légèrement… Eh bien, personne n'est parfait, surtout si cette personne est ivre morte !  
  
Il gagna la salle de bain commune de l'hôtel et prit une douche glacée… il en avait besoin !  
  
Vincent ne reparla pas de cet "incident" avec Lucrécia. Il en aurait été horriblement gêné, et comme elle ne semblait pas s'en souvenir… Elle semblait n'avoir gardé de la soirée qu'une horrible migraine qui l'obligea à rester au lit toute la journée du lendemain. Hojo s'inquiéta un peu de son état, grommela contre l'hôtelier et accusa "l'horrible nourriture qu'ils servaient dans cette auberge minable" d'avoir empoisonné son assistante. Lucrécia fut rétablie le jour suivant, et Vincent, soulagé, se remit à rire tout seul. "Ouh là !" pensa t-il "Te voilà devenu un comique, Vincent !"  
  
  
  
  
  
Pourquoi ces larmes qu'elle dissimulait en s'enfuyant ce jour-là ? Ce jour-là qui n'est jamais arrivé, en fait. Ce jour de promenade où je devais lui déclarer mon amour, et cette scène qui ne s'est jamais produite, en fait, car je ne l'ai pas invitée pour une promenade cette fois-ci…  
  
Mais la première fois, et je m'en souviens - c'est une des rares choses dont je me souvienne - elle était bouleversée… Oui, pourquoi mes paroles l'auraient-elles tant affectée si elle ne ressentait rien pour moi ? Au lieu de me détromper, de me dire qu'elle me considérait juste comme un ami… elle s'était enfuie, au bord des larmes. Pourquoi avoir eu une réaction d'une telle violence, pourquoi tant de…passion ?!  
  
Plus j'y repense, et plus je me dis que je ne laissais peut-être pas Lucrécia aussi indifférente qu'elle l'aurait souhaité…  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent regardait Lucrécia dormir et se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Que s'était-il passé, la première fois ? Il tournait et retournait cette question dans sa tête, et ne trouva aucune réponse. Le passé, la première fois… Mais c'est ce qu'il était en train de vivre à cet instant-même !  
  
Il supposa qu'ils n'avaient pas été au-delà d'un chaste baiser – il doutait même qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, la première fois. Car, sinon, comment aurait-il pu oublier ?! Comment aurait-il pu oublier ces baisers passionnés, le parfum de ses cheveux et la douceur de sa peau… contre la sienne…  
  
Allongée dans le lit à côté de lui, se trouvait Lucrécia. Il avait peur de n'être qu'en train de rêver…  
  
Mais, non, elle était bien réelle ! Il lui murmura à l'oreille ce qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire. Cette phrase qu'il aurait dû dire, un jour de promenade, et qu'il n'avait jamais dite. Trois, quatre petits mots tout simples, mais dont il avait peur…  
  
Elle sourit dans son sommeil, et il supposa, il espéra qu'à sa manière de sourire, elle lui répondait… Elle se tourna sur le côté et continua à dormir paisiblement, mais Vincent, lui, ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il craignait de la voir disparaître s'il s'endormait, car elle n'était peut- être qu'un beau rêve après tout…  
  
  
  
  
  
Deux mois passèrent, passèrent trop vite cette fois-ci. Vincent pensait que ces mois n'avaient duré que le temps d'un clignement d'yeux. Comme un rêve au petit matin, lorsqu'on est entre le sommeil et l'état d'éveil. Nous clignons des yeux et le doux rêve s'évapore, rejoint son Royaume des Rêves, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un goût d'inachevé…  
  
Deux mois de rendez-vous clandestins avec Lucrécia… De rendez-vous qu'elle provoquait le plus souvent. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui résister, mais il n'aurait pas pu, et le savait.  
  
Deux mois… et puis un jour, il arriva ce qui devait arriver : Vincent se mit à espérer à nouveau. Il faisait des projets, des projets d'avenir - un avenir dont Lucrécia ferait partie. Peut-être accepterait-elle, cette fois- ci… La dernière fois, il y avait été trop brutalement, la faisant fuir… Mais cette fois-ci…  
  
« Décide du moment très précis de ta vie où tu veux revenir, traverse ce passage, et tu seras dans ton passé. Et alors tu pourras rectifier toutes les erreurs que tu as commises en ce temps-là… »  
  
Il lui avait été donné une nouvelle chance, et il se devait de saisir sa chance cette fois-ci ! Alors il attendit le bon moment, le jour parfait où il pourrait demander à Lucrécia de l'épouser ; ils quitteraient leur travail à la Shin-Ra, et elle n'aurait pas à risquer sa vie pour cette expérimentation inhumaine qu'elle s'apprêterait à subir dans peu de temps.  
  
Et un matin arriva, où il se dit que c'était le bon moment, que c'était le moment ou jamais…  
  
Vincent était déjà habillé et s'apprêtait à nouer sa cravate lorsqu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa chemise…  
  
« - Tu as boutonné Lundi avec Mardi ! lui expliqua Lucrécia en riant.  
  
- Pardon ?! »  
  
Il regarda sa chemise de plus près et s'aperçut qu'il avait en effet décalé tous les boutons d'un cran. Lucrécia rit à nouveau, le fit asseoir sur le lit, s'installa sur ses genoux et se mit en tête de lui reboutonner sa chemise.  
  
C'était le moment ou jamais de faire sa demande…  
  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou et fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos. Elle rit et se remit debout.  
  
« Arrête ! Comment veux-tu que je travaille dans ces conditions ! »  
  
Elle était si joyeuse ce matin… Le moment ou jamais…  
  
  
  
  
  
Cela ne s'est pas passé le même jour, mais le résultat est le même. Finalement, je n'ai eu que deux mois de répit… deux mois de bonheur en plus… Mais je ne regrette pas ces deux mois, j'aurais été prêt à risquer ma vie pour une seule de ces journées passées avec Lucrécia !  
  
Je pense que c'est de ma faute. Oui, quel besoin avais-je de tirer des projets sur la comète ?!  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'est clair et net. Au moins, je n'ai plus de questions à me poser ; Lucrécia vient de me fournir les réponses à l'instant même : elle était officiellement fiancée à Hojo et comptait le rester. Elle ne m'a pas dit si elle l'aimait réellement, ou si c'était par gratitude. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle était promise à Hojo, m'a t-elle expliqué. Cela se passe de commentaire !  
  
Je devrais la détester pour s'être… servie de moi ainsi, mais j'étais consentant et pleinement conscient de la situation ; je suis même certain d'avoir été plus conscient de la situation que Lucrécia. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille perdue, là sur cette colline à la sortie de la ville… Je suis incapable de lui en vouloir, je suis incapable de ne plus l'aimer, et de lui reprocher mes propres… fautes.  
  
Cela ne s'est pas passé le même jour, mais le résultat reste le même. Elle est partie en courant de ma chambre, en larmes. Et j'ai dû la rattraper, aller loin en dehors de la ville pour avoir mes réponses. Maintenant que je les ai, je dois réfléchir à ce que je compte faire à présent…  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent s'engagea sur le chemin de montagne sinueux. Une odeur particulière régnait sur le mont Nibel – une odeur de Mako…  
  
Il se souvint de la fois où il avait traversé ces montagnes, c'était avec l'équipe de Clad, c'était juste après son réveil dans le souterrain de Nibelheim… Le paysage avait bien changé alors : le réacteur Mako avait tant et tant puisé les ressources spirituelles de cet endroit qu'il était comme desséché. Mais en cet instant, dans son propre passé, Vincent fut frappé par la beauté quasi-irréelle de ces montagnes verdoyantes. Il traversa le pont de bois suspendu nouvellement construit, déterminé à en finir avec tout cela, ce jour-même… Il se pencha au-dessus du pont. Une nature indomptée, libre, à perte de vue. Quelle beauté !  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieu : clinique de Mideel - Temps : Présent. J+2, l'après-midi.  
  
Tifa était sortie dans le jardin en catimini. Le docteur Mentor avait insisté pour qu'elle ne sorte de sa chambre qu'une fois par jour, le temps d'une (trop) courte promenade matinale d'une demi-heure dans le jardin. Mais elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Clad venait de lui annoncer qu'il s'en remettait à Vincent, qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour empêcher l'Inondation – il fallait juste attendre. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre ! Attendre que Vincent arrête la Grande Crue qui se préparait, attendre de pouvoir courir librement à nouveau et sortir de cet hôpital, attendre… attendre de connaître enfin les sentiments de Clad à son égard. Cela faisait des années qu'elle attendait et elle en avait assez, assez !  
  
« Le docteur Mentor sait que vous êtes ici, Tifa ? »  
  
Elle sursauta, se retourna brusquement et se mit instinctivement en position de combat.  
  
Vincent se recula, surpris. La jeune fille rougit, souhaita devenir une petite souris pour pouvoir se cacher. Elle éclata d'un rire gêné et se mit à triturer une mèche de ses cheveux d'une manière qui dénotait son embarras.  
  
« - Dites donc ! plaisanta l'infirmier. Vous savez vous défendre !  
  
- Oui, j'ai aussi beaucoup pratiqué l'année dernière…  
  
- Hmm… Le Docteur sait que vous êtes ici ?  
  
- Bien sûr, mentit-elle, j'ai même le droit de descendre en ville regarder les boutiques, m'aérer un peu l'esprit… Je ne me sens plus faible du tout !  
  
- Vous mentez très mal, vous savez… »  
  
Tifa et Vincent s'assirent sur un banc, au bord du Lac dont la surface jetait des reflets d'un vert prismatique sous le soleil scintillant. Tifa avait réussi à convaincre son infirmier de la laisser se rendre en ville et ce dernier avait jugé plus prudent de ne pas la laisser y aller seule. D'une certaine manière, même si Tifa était la patiente du docteur Mentor, Vincent se sentait responsable d'elle.  
  
« - C'est drôle, Vincent…  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? »  
  
« C'est drôle d'appeler Vincent un autre garçon que mon ami Vincent Valentine – le seul Vincent que j'aie connu jusqu'à présent… Mais ce que je ressens pour ce Vincent est totalement différent ; en fait, qu'est-ce que je ressens au juste pour toi, cher Vincent Brunaël ? »  
  
« C'est drôle… je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'aimais votre ville, jusqu'à maintenant… Le paysage est magnifique, et c'est si calme, si… paisible ! » répondit-elle.  
  
Vincent approuva de la tête. Et, comme mû par un sentiment impérieux, irrésistible et… mystérieux, il prit tout à coup les mains de Tifa entre les siennes, approcha son visage d'elle, et l'embrassa.  
  
Au contact de ces lèvres sur les siennes, Tifa sentit comme une décharge électrique la parcourir. Elle se recula, se leva brusquement du banc et détourna son regard, comme effrayée. Vincent baissa la tête, il se sentait mal à l'aise, il avait tellement honte de sa conduite.  
  
« - Je, je suis désolé…  
  
- … Ne sois pas désolé. Je ne le suis pas, moi ! »  
  
Et elle lui sourit. Vincent se dit que c'était le plus joli sourire qu'il lui avait été permis de voir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieu : montagnes de Nibel - Temps : Passé de Vincent, sept mois avant la naissance de Séphiroth.  
  
« Quelle beauté ! » se répétait Vincent, dangereusement penché au-dessus du ravin. Puis tout à coup, une remarque lui vint à l'esprit, il la prononça presque à voix haute : « c'est une merveilleuse journée, la journée idéale pour mourir… »  
  
Il secoua vivement la tête, pour se remettre les idées en place, et continua son chemin sur ce pont de bois. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à de telles pensées morbides ! S'il était venu jusqu'ici, c'était parce qu'il avait un travail à effectuer.  
  
Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, il ne savait plus quand le petit Séphiroth allait venir au monde ; mais il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre en rêveries inutiles ! Le professeur Hojo et son assistante étaient allés au Gold Saucer pour un jour ou deux. Ils étaient partis très tôt le matin- même, sans lui donner d'explication. A son air dédaigneux, Hojo devait penser qu'il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à un simple Turk, et Lucrécia n'avait rien dit à Vincent non plus ; elle semblait même éviter son regard… mais c'était vrai qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir l'éviter.  
  
Le casino du Gold Saucer venait d'être construit en plein milieu du désert, au sud de la région de Corel. Vincent y avait passé une nuit en compagnie de l'équipe de Clad, c'était avant le Temple des Anciens. Cet horrible Temple des Anciens où Clad avait perdu la raison et avait remis la matéria noire à Séphiroth ; Vincent avait même dû mettre Clad K.O., pour l'empêcher de continuer à faire du mal à Aeris… Mais ça, c'était du passé. Ou plutôt : c'était l'avenir ; et il avait d'autres problèmes en ce moment.  
  
Qu'étaient donc allés faire Hojo et Lucrécia au Gold Saucer ? Ils n'étaient sûrement pas là-bas pour s'amuser… Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient partis, Vincent pouvait donc mettre son plan à exécution. C'était juste un plan dont il avait eu l'idée une heure plus tôt, mais il pressentait qu'il fonctionnerait sûrement. Le plan était très simple : le problème n'était pas Séphiroth, en fait ; Vincent l'avait toujours accusé de tous les maux, mais cet enfant à venir n'était pas mauvais en soi. Ce qui était mauvais, c'était cette… chose que des adultes irresponsables lui avaient injecté de force. Il fallait donc détruire cette "crise du ciel" d'une manière ou d'une autre, avant qu'elle ne devienne une "calamité des cieux" à l'avenir… Vincent savait où se trouvait le corps de Jenova en ce moment-même… Jenova était ce qui faisait fonctionner en grande partie le réacteur de Nibel, l'un des tout premiers réacteurs développés par la Shin- Ra Corporation. Et l'agent Valentine était en route pour faire son travail de "Maintien de la Paix". Cette appellation convenait souvent mal aux Turks, mais pas aujourd'hui… en cet instant très précis, ce nom revêtait tout son sens.  
  
Vincent tourna à droite, il arriva à l'endroit où se trouvait le réacteur. Le seul petit problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait PAS de réacteur ! Vincent n'en croyait pas ses yeux ; il les cligna plusieurs fois, pour finalement se rendre compte de sa ridicule – de son incroyablement ridicule stupidité ! Il se frappa le front de la main et laissa sa paume descendre lentement sur ses yeux, puis le long de son nez, et s'arrêter sur sa bouche.  
  
« Quel idiot ! » cria t-il contre lui-même.  
  
Il baissa la tête de désespoir et soupira, il avait envie de se donner des claques !  
  
Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de réacteur sur le mont Nibel : le premier réacteur – Barrett le lui raconterait dans trente ans – ne serait construit que dans près de vingt ans ! Que comptait-il faire à présent, attendre gentiment que vingt années s'écoulent ?! Attendre que la Shin-Ra abandonne son occupation première de vente d'armes ; attendre que la Compagnie découvre l'extraordinaire pouvoir de l'énergie Mako, qui pouvait faire fonctionner les machines et transformer certains hommes en membres d'élite du SOLDAT, tout cela après que les expériences sur Séphiroth aient démontré les "merveilleuses opportunités" qu'offraient le Mako et Jenova…  
  
Vincent eut envie de crier sa colère, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Son cri résonna en écho dans la montagne paisible.  
  
Alors que le Turk se croyait seul, une troupe de soldats de métier en uniforme sortit en courant de la grotte située un peu plus loin, au fond de la gorge rocheuse.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
- Qui êtes-vous !  
  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Partez !  
  
- Euh… je… » parvint à balbutier Vincent tandis que les soldats – une bonne douzaine au moins – commençaient à l'encercler, en le menaçant de leur fusil.  
  
Il décida de jouer la seule carte qu'il avait en main. Il avait toujours été doué pour le bluff et gagnait souvent au poker…  
  
« Agent Valentine. Je fais partie du Département en Recherches Administratives de la Shin-Ra, Unité Spéciale du Maintien de la Paix… »  
  
Les soldats s'écartèrent légèrement de lui mais le tenaient toujours en joue. Ils semblaient dubitatifs, et hésitants. Le sergent en uniforme vert, qui paraissait être à la tête du groupe, lâcha finalement un rire sarcastique et sonore.  
  
« Pff ! Un "Turk", hein ? D'habitude, on vous apprend à être plus discret, n'est-ce pas… "Collègue" ?! Ha ha ha ! »  
  
Vincent n'aimait pas ce rire moqueur ; imperceptiblement, ses yeux se plissèrent, signe de son mécontentement. Le sergent dut le remarquer, et se souvenir qu'il était mauvais pour la santé de contrarier un Turk, car il cessa de rire.  
  
« Ahem… quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez pas à être ici. Nous avons des ordres formels : PERSONNE ne doit s'approcher d'ici. »  
  
Qu'y avait-il de si précieux dans cette grotte pour que tant d'hommes soient affectés à sa garde ? Une douzaine de soldats étaient rassemblés autour de Vincent, mais il était sûr qu'une autre troupe, peut-être même plus nombreuse que celle-ci, était restée dans la grotte… Que gardaient donc tous ces soldats au fond de cette grotte ? Vincent tenta de deviner…  
  
« - Moi aussi, j'ai reçu des ordres ! Je viens inspecter "le colis"…  
  
- Le "colis" ?  
  
- Jenova, si vous préférez… »  
  
Le sergent fut stupéfait, d'ailleurs tous les soldats furent surpris et baissèrent leurs armes. Vincent avait donc deviné juste…  
  
« - Bien, fit-il en écartant les soldats pour passer, j'y vais donc.  
  
- …A-attendez ! …Vous…vous avez des papiers pour ça ?  
  
- Je suis en mission secrète, bien sûr que je n'ai pas de papiers, imbécile ! »  
  
Vincent était presque parvenu à l'entrée de la grotte… Le sergent courut à sa suite et le retint par la manche. Vincent se retourna et lui jeta un regard mauvais, ce soldat enleva alors prestement sa main et parut verdir de peur.  
  
« - Je – je suis désolé… Nous tenons nos ordres du "Grand Patron", vous devez aller vous procurer des papiers – un permis ou une décharge de responsabilité… sinon, on ne peut pas vous laisser entrer.  
  
- Hmpf !  
  
- … Je suis désolé… »  
  
Nul doute qu'ils éprouvaient un sentiment de crainte vis-à-vis du Turk, mais ce dernier savait que malgré leur peur, ces soldats seraient déterminés à combattre s'il tentait d'entrer par la force. Seul contre tous, Vincent n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant… et ce n'était pas en se faisant tuer maintenant qu'il arrangerait les choses pour l'avenir…  
  
« Alors je reviendrai, et vous aurez de mes nouvelles, croyez-moi ! » lança t-il en s'éloignant.  
  
Les soldats avalèrent leur salive avec difficulté, puis se mirent en rang pour retourner dans la grotte.  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés, Vincent sortit de sa cachette et courut vers la grotte, silencieux comme un chat à l'affût. Entré à l'intérieur, il se cacha derrière une grande caisse en bois estampillée de l'avertissement "Danger, explosifs !" en lettres rouges.  
  
Un grand rire nasillard s'éleva parmi les bruits de conversation. Vincent y risqua un œil et il aperçut sur la plate-forme centrale, un caisson étanche fait d'une matière métallique blanche et brillante. Seule une ouverture vitrée se trouvait sur le caisson opaque, et de cette unique fenêtre s'échappait une lueur rouge pale. Deux soldats étaient postés près du caisson – un soldat de chaque côté – et l'un d'eux riait, c'était son rire que Vincent avait entendu.  
  
« - Tu as vu cette… "entité" ? faisait le rieur à son collègue. Elle a trois yeux ! Et t'as vu où il se trouve, son troisième œil ?! Hé hé hé !  
  
- ... ça me fait froid dans le dos, tous ces "projets secrets". C'est pas humain, ce truc ! Et c'est pas le moment d'avoir des idées salaces !  
  
- Trouillard ! Moi, je trouve ça hilarant. Ha ha ha !  
  
- Y'a vraiment pas de quoi rire ! » répliqua l'autre d'un ton contrarié.  
  
Oui, Vincent était bien d'accord avec lui : il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle. La situation était même plutôt critique…  
  
Il comptabilisa rapidement les gardes présents dans la grotte. Ils étaient près d'une trentaine ! Vincent dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien à faire – rien à faire pour le moment. Il ouvrit la caisse derrière laquelle il se tenait, l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible. Les planches de bois grincèrent et Vincent grimaça ; heureusement, parmi le bruit environnant, quelques craquements passèrent inaperçus. Il s'empara de plusieurs des bâtons de dynamite posés parmi la paille, replaça les planches de la caisse avec soin, et sortit discrètement.  
  
S'il s'était contenté de glisser une allumette enflammée dans la caisse, tout l'endroit aurait explosé, la grotte entière se serait effondrée. "Eliminez tout obstacle – quel qu'il soit – se dressant sur votre route", "Ne gardez en tête que votre but", "Obéissez sans discuter à vos supérieurs hiérarchiques mais votre mission passe en priorité" : règle première, alinéas 4, 5 et 11 du Code des Turks…  
  
Mais Vincent n'avait pas le cœur à tuer tous ces gardes dans le but de détruire Jenova. S'il s'était comporté ainsi, il n'aurait pas mieux valu que tous les autres.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent décida de revenir à la crique de Nibel. Il escalada assez rapidement, bien qu'avec un peu de difficulté, le mur naturel qui encerclait la crique, il passa derrière la cascade pour accéder à la caverne, et sentit les éclaboussures retombant en brume lui mouiller le visage. Il s'assit sur les marches de pierre et ferma les yeux. C'est à cet endroit précis que Lucrécia lui apparaîtrait pour la dernière fois, trente ans plus tard… Pourtant, il en était sûr, elle allait mourir dans quelques mois, juste après la naissance de son enfant. Il avait vu son corps sans vie à l'hôtel, avait touché sa main et n'avait pas senti son pouls – n'avait senti que le froid de la mort qui s'était déjà emparée d'elle…  
  
« J'ai essayé… mais le Jenova en moi ne voulait pas me laisser mourir… »  
  
Le Jenova qui était en elle… Etait-il possible que Hojo… Non ! Il n'aurait pas pu faire une chose pareille, pas au corps de sa défunte femme, non ! Il n'aurait pas été assez fou pour ça !  
  
Il était peut-être encore temps de stopper le projet. Il fallait réfléchir à une solution… il y avait sûrement une solution – un moyen d'arrêter le train en marche…  
  
« On ne peut pas sauter de ce train en marche », « Un train peut seulement aller là où ses rails le conduisent »… Barrett disait souvent cela… Clad et Tifa, aussi…  
  
  
  
  
  
Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Vincent revint enfin à Nibelheim. Il entra dans la Demeure Shin-Ra, fut surpris de voir la porte d'entrée déverrouillée, et un juron de Hojo l'accueillit.  
  
« - Alors c'est ainsi que vous gardez le manoir ?! N'importe quel minable aurait pu s'introduire ici par la fenêtre et détruire mon laboratoire – des années de recherches ! C'est inestimable !  
  
- …  
  
- Professeur, je pense que Vincent vient à peine de s'absenter pour dîner. De plus, il n'y a pas grand monde dans ce village qui…  
  
- Lucrécia ! Tu es toujours là prête à le couvrir, n'est-ce pas ! »  
  
Hojo ne remarqua pas que la jeune femme, devenue soudain muette, rougit. Il fit les cent pas, allait et venait en cercle, et parut se calmer finalement. Vincent choisit ce moment pour intervenir d'une voix inhabituellement douce :  
  
« - Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui… Vous ne deviez rentrer que demain au plus tôt, non ?  
  
- Cela a été plus rapide que prévu, Vincent…  
  
- Et heureusement que nous sommes rentrés à temps pour constater votre désertion de votre poste de garde !  
  
- Vincent… nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Professeur, vous… tu veux bien le lui dire, s'il te plait Nikolas ?  
  
- Que – qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là, Lucrécia…  
  
- M. Valentine, fit Hojo impassible, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Lucrécia et moi sommes mariés à présent. »  
  
Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de la part de Vincent, sans dire un seul mot de plus, Hojo monta l'escalier menant au premier étage, prit la direction de l'aile droite, bien décidé semblait-il à se replonger dans ses recherches au sous-sol.  
  
« Je… je suis sûre que tu me comprends, Vincent. C'était la seule chose à faire. Nous ne devons plus entretenir de… liens autres que professionnels. » Puis, à son tour, Lucrécia gravit l'escalier, la tête basse, les épaules voûtées, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme si elle avait froid.  
  
Vincent resta un moment là, pétrifié et incapable de parler – incapable de penser même. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à respirer ? Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ouvrait la bouche, et aucun mot ne pouvait en sortir, pas même un râle ou un gémissement. Finalement, il sortit de cette maison où il étouffait. Mais une fois dehors, il avait toujours autant de mal à respirer. Que lui arrivait-il ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Le monde s'est-il écroulé, ou non ? Je pense qu'il s'est écroulé et m'a entraîné avec lui…  
  
Ils se sont mariés en cachette ! Ils étaient allés au Gold Saucer dans le but de se marier en vitesse, tels des adolescents fugueurs qui craignaient le courroux de leurs parents ! Je n'aurais jamais cru Hojo capable d'un tel… romantisme - c'est drôle ! Oui, c'est très comique, et je pourrais en rire si je n'avais pas le cœur aussi brisé… Oooh, que m'arrive t-il ?!  
  
Hojo séjourne à l'auberge désormais, avec Lucrécia… Non… je ne dois plus y repenser !  
  
Si je m'écoutais, je mettrais le feu à ce fichu laboratoire, je réduirais toute cette maison en cendres. J'en aurais le temps : la nuit venue, je suis seul dans cette demeure… Mais cela ne servirait à rien – strictement à rien. Je ne ferais que détruire les tiges de cette… fleur du mal, mais les racines resteraient. Que dois-je faire ? Une semaine que je me demande quoi faire, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de solution. C'est une impasse ; comment en sortir ?  
  
J'essaie de me raisonner, de me dire que ça ne peut pas aller plus mal… mais ce serait me mentir à moi-même. Je sais que cela ira en empirant, je sais que la situation sera pire dans un avenir proche.  
  
Oh, ma tête… elle me fait tellement mal… il faut que je me calme ! 


	9. Le Train en marche

Chapitre IX : Le Train en marche  
  
Enfin j'avais une chance, et bien sûr, j'ai tout gâché ! Je me sens tellement inutile. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas suivi les conseils d'Aeris, imbécile que je suis ?! Tout serait fini à présent ; mais non : je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, et nous voilà revenu au point de départ. Je crois même que c'est bien pire qu'avant…  
  
J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va se dévisser – oh, ces migraines ! Ce mal de tête qui m'enserre comme un étau… ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Le temps semble distordu, j'ai tellement de mal à me rappeler le passé – l'avenir… Quand Séphiroth viendra t-il au monde ? Quand exactement l'expérimentation débutera t-elle ? Lucrécia va me prendre pour un dingue, mais il le faut – c'est impératif que je le sache… et elle est la seule personne à qui je peux demander ça.  
  
  
  
  
  
« - Lucrécia, dis-moi… quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?  
  
- …jeudi 12. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?  
  
- Non… je veux dire : quel mois sommes-nous ?  
  
- Pardon ?! »  
  
Intriguée, Lucrécia s'approcha de Vincent. Comme il ne voulait pas la regarder face à face, il baissa les yeux – et il vit…  
  
Lucrécia et lui s'étaient très peu parlé, après le mariage des deux scientifiques. Ils ne se voyaient que de loin, la blouse de Lucrécia était très large et Vincent n'avait pas remarqué, jusqu'à présent…  
  
« - Tu – Lucrécia, tu es enceinte ! Oh, mon dieu… et c'est pour bientôt !  
  
- Je… ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi effondré… En fait, si : je savais que tu en souffrirais… Je suis désolée, Vincent… Je comptais te le dire, mais un peu plus tard…  
  
- Pour quand la naissance est-elle prévue ? demanda Vincent, d'un calme glacial.  
  
- Euh… deux mois, oui, c'est ça : deux mois !  
  
- Oh, non ! Sept mois déjà… Mais comment est-ce possible… je pensais que ton mariage, c'était il y a une semaine à peine ! Et… l'expérimentation, elle a déjà commencé bien sûr ?!  
  
- … Oui, fit-elle en baissant la tête.  
  
- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire, alors ?! Lorsque ce monstre serait né, ou lorsque tu serais morte ?! cria soudain celui qu'elle prenait pour le toujours-calme-et-gentil Vincent.  
  
- … mais… qu'est-ce que tu dis là… je… je ne comprends pas…  
  
- Mais bon sang, Lu ! Il est trop tard, maintenant ! Tu te rends comptes qu'il est TROP TARD ?! … Oooh… ma tête… »  
  
Vincent tomba à genoux, il prit sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant. Cette douleur atroce dans son crâne… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait…  
  
Lucrécia hoqueta en essayant de retenir ses larmes.  
  
« - Vincent, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère ?  
  
- Vas t'en ! Hors de ma vue !  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Je ne veux plus te voir, femme de malheur ! »  
  
Elle s'enfuit en pleurant. Pourquoi… pourquoi Vincent avait-il parlé d'un monstre, et de sa mort ? Qu'avait-elle fait… Oh, il avait raison : tout était de sa faute, elle n'apportait que le malheur à ceux qu'elle aimait !  
  
  
  
  
  
« - Hojo, comment pouvez-vous faire ça ?! A des humains, à votre femme et votre propre fils ?!  
  
- Mon "fils" ? Hmm… oui, c'est vrai que je préfèrerais avoir un fils… Nous saurons bientôt si c'est un garçon ou une fille…  
  
- … Vous me dégoûtez !  
  
- Ha ! Mon pauvre ami, vous êtes dégoûté !? Croyez-moi, je me fiche complètement de ce que vous pouvez ressentir ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous. Ne voyez-vous pas que je suis en train de révolutionner le monde, que j'offre à mon enfant une opportunité inouïe ? Ce sera un être exceptionnel, plus fort, plus intelligent, possédant la connaissance – tout le savoir des Anciens. Il sera un guide pour l'humanité !  
  
- … Une machine de guerre, une arme humaine, voilà ce qu'il sera…  
  
- … Que dites-vous !  
  
- La Shin-Ra est un fabriquant d'armes, pour quoi d'autre pensiez-vous qu'ils financent le projet Jenova ?! …Le traité de paix ne durera pas. Les états d'Utai et de Midgar vont se battre à nouveau, puis le conflit s'étendra sur toute la Planète ! Cette guerre est pour bientôt, et elle durera dix ans !  
  
- Vous… vous délirez !  
  
- Professeur… vous pouvez encore changer tout ça… Renoncez à ce projet ridicule, je vous en prie !  
  
- …"ridicule" ? "Ce projet ridicule" ?! Jamais ! C'est le travail de toute une vie ! Jamais aucun scientifique n'aura eu une telle chance ; c'est inespéré, c'est incroyable, c'est…  
  
- C'est insensé, c'est fou ! Et vous êtes complètement fou ! Je vous en empêcherai, Hojo !  
  
- Valentine, un bon conseil : ne vous mettez pas en travers de ma route. J'écraserai sans hésitation tout cloporte se dressant entre le progrès et moi ! »  
  
  
  
  
  
« - Oublie ce que j'ai dit hier, je n'en pensais pas un mot… Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, pardonne-moi.  
  
- …Ce n'est pas important, Vincent. Moi, je suis désolée de t'avoir dissimulé tout ça… Je pense que j'avais peur…  
  
- Peur de moi ?!  
  
- Non ! Peur de… Oh, je ne sais pas trop ce que je craignais, en fait. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher.  
  
- Lucrécia, tu dois me rendre un immense service. Il faut que tu acceptes.  
  
- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
  
- Il faut que tu partes avec moi, il faut t'enfuir loin de Hojo !  
  
- Mais c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je croyais que tu m'avais comprise : malgré… ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je ne peux pas m'enfuir avec toi, voyons !  
  
- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi… mais cette fois, ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit ! Non… Ta vie – c'est ta vie qui est en jeu, ta vie et celle de ton bébé !  
  
- Il n'y a aucun danger… Nikolas m'a donné sa parole.  
  
- Sa parole ne vaut pas un clou rouillé !  
  
- …Je t'interdis de dire ça de mon époux ! »  
  
Vincent éclata de rire, cela choqua profondément Lucrécia.  
  
« - Oh… Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir rire dans une telle situation, Lucia ! Mais… je trouve ça tellement comique !  
  
- Vincent, tu – tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta t-elle, à propos de sa santé mentale.  
  
Il émit un petit rire désespéré.   
  
« - Je vais à merveille, amour de ma vie ! Je suis en train de perdre la raison, j'ai le cœur en miettes et une folle envie de me tirer une balle dans la cervelle ; mais à part ces petits détails, je vais à merveille !  
  
- …j'espère que tu ne penses pas sérieusement à te mettre une balle dans… Oooh, Vincent…  
  
- Excuse-moi… je… je te l'ai dit : ça n'a rien à voir avec nous deux. Pense à ton enfant, qui va naître dans peu de temps. Fais-le pour ton fils !  
  
- Mon… fils ? J'aimerais mieux avoir une fille… je crois… Elle aura une vie plus facile, si c'est une fille. Elle n'aura qu'à se trouver un bon mari et à lui obéir… Ce sera plus facile pour elle… »  
  
A ce moment-là, Vincent pensa que sans s'en rendre compte, Lucrécia était en train de parler d'elle-même et non de son hypothétique fille ; mais il ne lui en fit pas la remarque.  
  
« - Fille ou garçon, tu veux le meilleur pour ton enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, crois-moi, rien de bon ne peut t'arriver ici… Tu dois couper les ponts avec la Shin-Ra.  
  
- …  
  
- Ecoute : si ça peut t'aider à prendre une décision, je te promets qu'une fois que nous t'aurons trouvé une bonne cachette – une ville agréable où élever ton bébé – je te promets de vous laisser et de m'en aller. Je partirai et je ne chercherai plus à te revoir, si c'est ce que tu veux.  
  
- …  
  
- Est-ce que je t'ai jamais menti ?! Il faut me croire !  
  
- … C'est une folie, mais je te crois ! Partons dès demain ! »  
  
Le lendemain de cette conversation, Vincent ne voulait pas se laisser aller à sa joie. Il réfrénait ses espoirs car il avait peur d'être déçu, mais à l'aube, il avait déjà fini les préparatifs de son départ avec Lucrécia. Tout semblait converger vers la réussite de leur plan, Hojo avait même passé la nuit dans son laboratoire et y était toujours. Il ne remarquerait donc pas la fuite de sa femme… Même le soleil levant semblait sourire à la réussite de leur plan…  
  
Lorsque Vincent arriva à la chambre de Lucrécia, celle-ci était allongée sur son lit, de grosses gouttes de sueur lui coulaient sur le visage. De douleur, elle s'agrippait au drap.  
  
« - Vin- Vincent… je vais avoir le bébé maintenant…  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- J'ai très mal… Appelle le professeur… vite, je t'en prie ! »  
  
  
  
  
  
Le professeur Hojo, la voix étranglée par l'émotion, s'extasiait sur la force et la grande stature du nouveau-né. Le nourrisson était superbe en effet : grand, potelé, avec des yeux déjà ouverts et d'une couleur admirable. Ses quelques fines mèches d'un blanc argenté étaient un peu surprenantes, mais il était en excellente santé et vagissait de toutes ses forces, comme s'il voulait annoncer au monde qu'il venait de naître.  
  
« C'est incroyable ! Et dire que c'est un prématuré âgé de sept mois seulement ! Voyez, Valentine… cette force, cette santé éblouissante… J'avais raison, l'expérience ne présentait aucun danger, seulement des avantages ! »  
  
Voilà ce que répétait Hojo à ce moment-là. Vincent, lui, était en train de se dire que cet enfant n'était peut-être pas si prématuré que cela…  
  
« Ce petit bonhomme était pressé de voir le monde. Il ne tenait plus en place ! » déclara Lucrécia avec un sourire fatigué.  
  
Avec la naissance de Séphiroth, les espoirs de Vincent étaient morts. Avant de retourner dans sa chambre dans la Demeure Shin-Ra, il eut un entretien privé avec Hojo. Il lui conseilla de rester le plus possible au chevet de Lucrécia, lui confia ses craintes au sujet de la santé de la jeune femme qui lui paraissait fragile, et engagea Hojo à ne surtout pas la laisser seule la nuit. « Je vous en supplie, croyez-moi… » ajouta t-il à l'encontre d'un Hojo plus que surpris par ses propos énigmatiques. Et il s'en alla, le cœur lourd et la mine inquiète.  
  
  
  
  
  
« - J'aurais tant voulu que les choses se soient passées autrement…  
  
- Comprends-moi, Vincent…  
  
- Je sais, je sais. Tu avais raison : l'expérience était sans danger. Je t'ai inquiétée pour rien du tout, pardonne-moi. Il n'y aucune trace de séquelles, et le bébé et toi allez très bien… »  
  
Il porta à ses lèvres la main menue qu'il tenait avec précaution - comme un bibelot de porcelaine fragile, et y déposa un baiser.  
  
« - Tout ira bien, Lucia… Tout va bien.  
  
- S'il te plait, j'ai envie de prendre Séphiroth dans mes bras. Depuis hier – depuis sa naissance, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le porter une seule fois…  
  
- Son… père le garde dans une sorte de… couveuse. Il dit que c'est plus prudent… C'est un prématuré, après tout.  
  
- …hmm, oui… c'est vrai. Mais tu veux bien aller plaider ma cause auprès de lui ? S'il te plait…  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais essayer de… toucher sa corde sensible. Si j'y parviens, il t'apportera l'enfant lui-même… Au revoir, Lucia. Bonne… Bonne nuit.  
  
- On se revoit demain, Vincent. Merci infiniment ! A demain !  
  
- Oui… hmm, à demain… »  
  
Lucrécia lui sourit et depuis son lit, elle agita faiblement la main en un salut timide. Vincent sortit de la chambre d'hôtel.  
  
C'était si facile de lui mentir !  
  
La jeune femme était si crédule, si naïve et innocente… "Tout ira bien, Lucia… ", et elle l'avait cru !  
  
Vincent porta la main à sa tempe. A partir du jour où il s'était rendu sur le Mont Nibel, ce mal de tête ne l'avait plus quitté. L'abominable douleur s'était atténuée depuis ; mais la migraine revenait, lancinante et furtive, par vagues successives, ne lui laissant qu'un peu de répit de temps en temps.  
  
Comme promis, il alla parler à Hojo, en s'adressant à lui d'un ton presque déférent. Vincent aurait même été prêt à se mettre à genoux devant Hojo, si cela avait pu aider Lucrécia. Finalement, le scientifique accepta mollement d'emmener le nouveau-né voir sa mère, "un peu plus tard dans la soirée", promit-il.  
  
Vincent le remercia, remonta les escaliers en colimaçon, traversa le premier étage jusqu'à l'aile gauche du manoir et, avant d'atteindre la porte de sa chambre, il s'écroula à terre, inconscient.  
  
Lorsque Vincent ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par les rayons du soleil déjà levé. Il se frotta les yeux et secoua la tête pour se réveiller complètement, puis il resta un court instant à genoux, dans une position prostrée.  
  
Il regarda sa montre. A cette heure-ci, Hojo devait déjà savoir… il devait déjà avoir trouvé le corps sans vie de Lucrécia…  
  
Vincent se releva et décida de se rendre dans le souterrain. Mais il alla d'abord dans sa chambre prendre les bâtons de dynamite qu'il avait subtilisés sur le Mont Nibel, et il les garda à la main, prêts à l'emploi… Il allait détruire ce souterrain maudit – et toute cette maison en même temps ! Ensuite, viendrait le tour de cette… Jenova.  
  
Il arriva dans le laboratoire au sous-sol et fut atterré de constater que Hojo s'y trouvait. Le scientifique était endormi à son bureau, et le bébé gazouilla à la vue de l'agent Turk.  
  
D'un geste vif, Vincent fourra les explosifs dans la poche de sa veste et il se mit à courir ventre à terre. Il trébucha plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre l'hôtel Phénix où logeait Lucrécia. L'hôtel Phénix… l'oiseau légendaire qui renaissait de ses cendres – tout comme Nibelheim allait renaître après l'incendie qui se produirait un quart de siècle plus tard…  
  
  
  
  
  
Le professeur Hojo fut brutalement tiré de son sommeil par le bruit d'un claquement de porte. Il s'étira, rectifia ses lunettes sur son nez, regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi en plein milieu des tests de motricité qu'il effectuait sur son jeune fils, la veille au soir. Il était d'ailleurs de plus en plus surpris par les performances de Séphiroth, et aussi par le fait que l'enfant semblait se contenter de si peu de nourriture… C'était peut-être un point à étudier plus attentivement. Hojo se souvint alors que Lucrécia désirait voir Séphiroth, et même s'il trouvait que les mièvreries de "l'amour maternel" étaient une perte de temps, il eut pitié de son épouse et décida d'emmener le bébé rendre visite à sa mère. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et était sur le point de l'envelopper dans une couverture chaude lorsque cet imbécile de Turk déboula sans prévenir dans son laboratoire – qui n'était pas un moulin, nom d'une éprouvette !  
  
« - Agent Valentine, vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer, non ?! J'ai failli en lâcher le bébé, tellement j'étais surpris !  
  
- …excusez-moi, Professeur… Votre – votre femme voudrait vous voir… Elle avait à vous parler…  
  
- Bien. J'allais justement lui rendre visite avec le bébé et…  
  
- NON !! Pardon, je veux dire : elle – elle voudrait vous parler seule à seul. Je surveillerai le bébé pour vous…  
  
- Hmm… d'accord. Je le remets dans son berceau… Contentez-vous de le surveiller, ne le touchez pas ! Il pourrait être extrêmement sensible aux microbes, je n'ai pas encore fini de l'examiner…  
  
- Bien. C'est entendu, Professeur… »  
  
Hojo laissa donc son fils sous la surveillance du Turk et sortit sans précipitation du laboratoire. Il prit d'ailleurs tout son temps pour se rendre à la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Lucrécia.  
  
Une fois Hojo sorti, Vincent s'approcha du berceau, avec sur le visage un air sombre. Le "berceau" ressemblait plus à un aquarium sur roulette, ou à une cage de verre… Et dans cette cage, le bébé paraissait être une bête curieuse exposée dans un zoo. Vincent ouvrit le dessus de la "cage", sortit son pistolet de service et colla le canon de l'arme contre le front de Séphiroth.  
  
Le bébé ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et au contact froid de l'acier, il fronça les sourcils en fixant ses beaux yeux verts sur ce grand inconnu penché au-dessus de lui. Vincent tremblait de tout son corps. Plus aucun espoir… arracher une vie pour en sauver des milliers d'autres… De plus, s'il vivait, cet enfant serait traité comme un rat de laboratoire, ce n'était pas une vie ! Les tremblements s'apaisèrent, la main serra plus fermement le pistolet.  
  
Comme Séphiroth ressemblait à sa mère ! Vincent se pencha encore un peu plus sur le berceau et dévisagea ce petit être fragile. Lucrécia… Mais elle était morte, à présent ! Il fallait en finir tout de suite, ne pas hésiter. Sinon, à quoi aurait servi ce voyage dans le temps, toutes ces souffrances endurées ?! Et Vincent n'était pas le seul à souffrir, il ne serait pas seul à souffrir des actions commises par l'homme que cet enfant deviendrait plus tard ! Tuer le mal à la racine, c'était le plus simple à faire ! …C'était la solution de facilité… Ne plus hésiter…  
  
Le nourrisson s'enhardit et des deux mains, il attrapa le canon du pistolet comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet qui lui était offert. Il gazouilla et agita les jambes.  
  
« Oh… pourquoi es-tu aussi insouciant, Séphiroth ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi… fragile et innocent… »  
  
Pour toute réponse, l'enfant émit un petit gloussement rieur.  
  
Séphiroth ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés lorsque son nouveau jouet lui fut retiré ; son menton commença à trembler, sa bouche forma une moue triste. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il s'apprêtait à hurler son mécontentement, lorsqu'il sentit deux gouttes d'eau atterrir sur son nez. Surpris, il en oublia de pleurer et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour montrer son étonnement. Il frotta ses deux petites menottes sur son visage, plissa le nez et sourit.  
  
Deux autres larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Vincent et en tombant, elles firent deux petites taches sombres sur sa veste marine. Ce pincement au cœur… c'était une étrange sensation pour Vincent, car c'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à pleurer. Sans plus y réfléchir, il posa son pistolet sur une table avoisinante, prit Séphiroth dans ses bras, attrapa la couverture d'enfant et y déposa quelques langes, un biberon vide et une boîte de lait. Ce baluchon improvisé à la main, il se retourna pour quitter le laboratoire. Il se retrouva face-à-face avec un Hojo hébété.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous… Traître ! » s'écria le scientifique.  
  
Vincent voulut se saisir du pistolet mais Hojo, qui n'était pas encombré d'un bébé et d'un baluchon, fut plus rapide.  
  
« - Qu'avez-vous fait à ma femme ?! Vous l'avez tuée !  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi, Hojo… c'est vous, vous et vos satanées expériences !  
  
- Reposez mon fils dans son berceau ! …Tout de suite ! »  
  
L'enfant se mit à pleurer, effrayé par ces cris soudains et incompréhensibles à ses yeux. Vincent laissa son baluchon tomber à terre, serra le bébé contre son cœur et le berça doucement pour le calmer.  
  
« Reposez-le dans ce fichu berceau ! » cria à nouveau Hojo.  
  
Vincent dut obéir et remit ce bébé en pleurs dans son berceau.  
  
« - Je suppose que vous allez m'abattre, maintenant…  
  
- Tout à fait, Valentine ! …vous abattre comme un chien ! »  
  
Une détonation s'ensuivit, au moment-même où le canon du pistolet sembla émettre une soudaine et vive étincelle.  
  
Vincent tomba à genoux, tourna un instant les yeux vers le berceau où se trouvait l'enfant de Lucrécia, puis un voile noir lui obscurcit la vue et son visage heurta brutalement le sol du laboratoire. Un sol de ciment froid… Le bruit du choc résonnant dans son crâne… 


	10. Vivre et Esperer

Chapitre X : Vivre et Espérer  
  
Je n'ai pas pu les arrêter… Les professeurs Gast et Hojo… Et Lucrécia… Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est les regarder. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher l'exécution du Projet… C'est mon péché… Voici ma punition…  
  
Vincent se releva de la table d'opération sur laquelle il était allongé, chancela, perdit l'équilibre pour de bon et se retrouva agenouillé à terre. Il se prit la tête des deux mains et cria de douleur. Que lui avait fait Hojo ?! Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même et de sa propre enveloppe corporelle. Sa vision se déforma, les couleurs environnantes changèrent, et il ne fut plus conscient de ses actes…  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla finalement, le laboratoire était dévasté : les éprouvettes brisées jonchaient le sol de leurs débris de verre, et des planches de bois – qui avaient été des pièces de mobilier auparavant – offraient le spectacle désolant de leur carcasse carbonisée, comme brûlée par un feu d'une immense intensité. Au milieu de ces "ruines", Vincent dégagea le bureau de Hojo qui semblait avoir été plus ou moins épargné par les flammes. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, en sortit une feuille de papier qui portait l'écriture du professeur Gast, relut cette lettre pour s'assurer que c'était bien le papier qu'il recherchait – qu'il recherchait sans trop bien savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, et mit la missive dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.  
  
Toujours chancelant, il sortit du manoir et gagna l'hôtel Phénix. Tout cela devait être un cauchemar… Il devait se réveiller… Il allait entrer dans la chambre d'hôtel de Lucrécia, et elle serait là pour l'accueillir… Oui, elle serait toujours bien en vie, aussi joyeuse qu'auparavant… Tout cela était un horrible cauchemar, et il allait se réveiller lorsqu'il reverrait Lucrécia…  
  
« - Comment a t-il pu se réveiller aussi vite !  
  
- Professeur… c'est lui, l'assassin ?  
  
- Oui, oui ! Arrêtez-le, ramenez-le au laboratoire ! »  
  
A peine entré dans la chambre, Vincent fut saisi par plusieurs soldats. On le ramena manu militari dans la Demeure Shin-Ra, les menottes aux poignets.  
  
« - Ne devrait-on pas plutôt le ramener à Midgar ? Il devrait passer devant la cour martiale…  
  
- Ne discute pas les ordres, le nouveau ! Son QG a décidé de livrer ce traître au professeur Hojo, pour ses expériences… Officiellement, il est porté "disparu au combat" – mais il ne manquera à personne : d'après son dossier chez les Turks, il n'a plus aucune famille.  
  
- Le pauvre…  
  
- … On n'est pas payé pour faire du sentiment. Tu t'y habitueras ! »  
  
Ces soldats parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté d'eux !  
  
« Je ne suis pas un traître, ni un assassin… » murmura Vincent.  
  
Ses gardes ne prêtèrent pas attention à ses paroles, soit parce que Vincent avait parlé trop bas, soit parce qu'ils se contrefichaient de ses protestations d'innocence. Sur ce, Hojo réapparut. Venant du laboratoire souterrain, il était en état de choc, il venait de découvrir que la majeure partie de ses précieux travaux de recherche était réduite soit en miettes, soit en cendres. Mais il ne se laissa pas sombrer dans le désespoir pour autant. Il avait confiance en ses propres capacités, tous les résultats de ses recherches se trouvaient en lieu sûr ; peu importait que les traces écrites aient été détruites, ce maudit Turk n'avait rien gagné à les détruire, car tous les points importants étaient à jamais gravés dans sa formidable mémoire de scientifique !  
  
Les soldats convoqués par Hojo furent relégués au rang de "techniciens de surface" : deux d'entre eux – les plus chanceux – continuèrent à monter la garde auprès de leur prisonnier, et les autres prirent des balais et remirent de l'ordre dans le laboratoire du manoir. Quand tout fut prêt, Hojo se fit expédier de nouveaux équipements, fit mettre Vincent dans l'un des caissons d'isolement et renvoya tous les soldats – hormis deux – à leur occupation principale : la garde de Jenova sur le Mont Nibel…  
  
Vincent ne se rendait compte des mois qui passaient qu'en voyant Séphiroth grandir : le bébé marchait à quatre pattes et essayait déjà de faire ses premiers pas, encouragé par Hojo. Ce dernier ne contenait plus son enthousiasme devant la précocité de celui qu'il appelait avec fierté "mon fils". Il n'arrêta pas pour autant d'effectuer diverses expériences sur le petit garçon, des expériences impliquant toujours les rayonnements au Mako. Vincent subissait en parallèle le même traitement, peut-être à un degré différent, et se demandait ce que Hojo avait bien pu trafiquer pour modifier à ce point son code génétique. Le scientifique avançait apparemment à l'aveuglette et ne connaissait pas le secret de Vincent – il ignorait que l'ex-Turk avait acquis ce pouvoir de transformation. Et Vincent se dit que c'était peut-être cela qui lui permettrait de s'évader enfin de ce laboratoire.  
  
Un jour vint, où Hojo tenta pour la première fois l'expérience d'une greffe de Jenova sur un humain – sur Vincent. Il avait prélevé de l'ADN sur l'entité, avait réussit à obtenir par clonage et mise en culture une sorte de tentacule monstrueuse – un "bras d'Ancien" selon lui – et tenait absolument à voir les opportunités qu'offrirait un humain à trois bras…  
  
Ce fut la pire journée dans la vie de Vincent : drogué, incapable de résister ou de se défendre, il ne put que subir la greffe de Jenova sur son bras gauche. Finalement, lorsque le petit Séphiroth réussit à gambader debout, Vincent – partagé entre d'atroces souffrances et une peur viscérale que la greffe ne soit acceptée par son corps – perdit, à son grand soulagement, son bras, qui fut remplacé par une prothèse par les bons soins du cher et attentionné professeur Hojo…  
  
  
  
  
  
Séphiroth courait déjà partout, faisait des bêtises comme tous les enfants de son âge, réussissait haut la main tous les tests d'éveil et de coordination que Hojo lui faisait faire ; mais il ne disait pas un mot, pas un seul gazouillement, aucun babillage ressemblant de près ou de loin à un mot, et pas un seul rire.  
  
Un matin, Vincent vit l'enfant grimper sur une étagère du laboratoire et attraper le pistolet dont Hojo s'était servi pour "l'abattre comme un chien". Vincent cria et tapa de toutes ses forces sur la paroi du caisson où il était enfermé. Bien qu'étouffés, ses cris effrayèrent Séphiroth, qui lâcha l'arme ; elle tomba et glissa sous le bureau de Hojo. Vincent poussa un soupir de soulagement en pensant à l'accident que le petit aurait pu avoir en jouant avec cette arme à feu. Séphiroth, devant se rendre compte qu'il venait de commettre une bêtise, se dépêcha de descendre de l'étagère et de sortir du laboratoire. Vincent remarqua alors que par un heureux hasard, le pistolet se trouvait dans un recoin de telle sorte qu'il était à la fois dissimulé à la vue de ceux qui ne le recherchaient pas intentionnellement, et aussi facile d'accès pour ceux qui auraient besoin d'une telle arme…  
  
L'après-midi qui suivit, Vincent eut un malaise et s'évanouit. Le professeur Hojo, paniqué à l'idée de perdre un "précieux spécimen", appela les deux soldats restés à Nibelheim. Il n'aimait pas avoir ces gêneurs près de lui, d'autant plus que ses expériences devaient rester secrètes, c'est pourquoi les gardes restaient toujours parqués à l'hôtel Phénix. Ils accoururent donc en recevant le coup de téléphone de Hojo et l'aidèrent à sortir Vincent de son caisson. A leur grande surprise, le corps inerte reprit tout à coup ses réflexes de membre des Turks. Les deux soldats furent envoyés valdinguer au loin, Vincent effectua une roulade vers le bureau de Hojo, attrapa le pistolet et tira deux balles – une dans la tête de chacun des deux gardes. Rapide, efficace, impitoyable…  
  
Hojo était pétrifié de peur dans un coin de la pièce, et Vincent s'approchait de lui inexorablement.  
  
« - P-pitié, ne fais pas ça…  
  
- Où préfères-tu que je tire ? Je suggère la tête, la mort est sans douleur et instantanée. Qu'en dis-tu, Hojo… »  
  
Hojo ne répondit pas, il s'était déjà évanoui. Vincent en fut déconcerté, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui montre aussi peu de résistance…  
  
Maintenant que Hojo se trouvait à terre, Vincent ne put se résoudre à le tuer, comme il en avait eu l'intention en simulant ce malaise. Pourtant, ce scientifique représentait une grande menace pour l'avenir… Vincent décida de s'en remettre au sort, au destin, ou au hasard – quel que fût le nom qu'on pouvait donner à cette force qui faisait basculer les vies humaines. Il restait deux balles dans le chargeur… une pour Lucrécia, et une autre pour le petit Séphiroth… Vincent fit tourner le barillet, puis pointa le pistolet en direction de Hojo – qui ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, après tout : il avait deux chances sur trois de rester en vie… Vincent appuya sur la détente, un clic sonore se fit entendre. Le pistolet avait décidé pour lui, Hojo vivrait donc… Il laissa le scientifique inconscient (dans tous les sens du terme) à terre, fit précipitamment ses bagages et quitta Nibelheim, portant d'un bras le petit Séphiroth qui était en pleine sieste.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorsque Séphiroth s'éveilla, il n'était plus dans son lit. Il était installé sur sa couverture de laine posée à même le sol. Le petit garçon jeta des regards étonnés autour de lui : une immense plaine rocheuse à perte de vue… L'homme qu'il avait souvent vu dans le laboratoire de son père était assis à côté de lui, il ouvrait et refermait sa main gauche tout en la fixant intensément comme pour l'étudier. En fait, ce n'était pas une main, on eût plutôt dit cinq longs couteaux qui s'agitaient en émettant un léger grincement métallique. Le petit garçon n'avait jamais connu la peur, ce sentiment lui était étranger ; et à cet instant-là, il fut dévoré de curiosité à la vue de cette main mécanique qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Sans un seul mot, il s'installa sur les genoux de l'homme et voulut attraper cette curieuse main.  
  
« Ce n'est pas un jouet, Séphiroth… Tu as bien dormi ? Tu veux ton biberon ? »  
  
L'enfant fit oui de la tête, en levant les yeux vers celui qui venait de lui parler.  
  
« Je suis désolé, mais tu devras te contenter de lait froid… J'ai oublié d'emporter un réchaud, ça ira quand même ? »  
  
Encore un mouvement affirmatif de la tête.  
  
« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, hein… On s'entendra bien tous les deux, alors… Je m'appelle Vincent, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi à partir de maintenant. »  
  
Lorsque Séphiroth eut fini son biberon, Vincent l'installa sur ses épaules et il se remit en route. Dans cette région, il y avait un village appelé Cosmo, réputé pour son hospitalité, mais les deux voyageurs ne s'y arrêtèrent pas car dans ce village, se trouvait un certain professeur Gast que Vincent préférait éviter à tout prix – du moins pour l'instant.  
  
Vincent marcha toute la nuit, portant dans ses bras le précieux fardeau d'un enfant endormi, et au petit matin, il arriva au village de Gongaga. Il loua une chambre dans l'auberge du coin – qui n'était en fait que la chambre d'ami d'un des habitants qui avait transformé sa maison en auberge d'appoint – et l'aubergiste remarqua la figure pâle et mâtinée de sueur du voyageur.  
  
«  - Vous allez bien ? Vous avez besoin d'un médecin ?  
  
- J'ai… été mordu par un serpent dans le bois près d'ici… Vous… vendez des antidotes ? haleta t-il  
  
- Allongez-vous ! Je vais aller en acheter pour vous.  
  
- …merci… »  
  
Vincent déposa Séphiroth sur l'un des lits de la chambre et s'écroula sur l'autre lit. Il défit sa cravate et la jeta à terre, il n'était plus un Turk, il n'avait plus aucun lien avec la Shin-Ra à présent. Il entendit le petit garçon bouger dans le lit adjacent et tourna la tête pour le surveiller, mais sa vue se brouillait et des paroles se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il en comprenne le sens. Il avait la tête qui tournait et il était au bord de l'écœurement.  
  
Ce flux de paroles, à l'intérieur de sa tête… Rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas les comprendre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Toutes ces voix dans ma tête… Laissez-moi tranquille, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Cessez de parler dans mon crâne, je ne veux pas entendre, je ne veux pas comprendre ! Ma force de volonté est supérieure à la votre, à vous tous réunis. Je contrôle ces flots, contentez-vous de suivre le cours de la Rivière, Humains ! Bugenhagen, sois maudit ! Je ne te crois pas, je ne te croirai jamais. Je suis le fils de Jenova et je la vengerai, je nettoierai cette Planète de la vermine qui y grouille. La Grande Crue est pour bientôt… Oui, pour bientôt !  
  
  
  
  
  
Le propriétaire de l'auberge de Gongaga revint avec l'antidote et l'administra à Vincent évanoui. Séphiroth connaissait bien ça, les piqûres ; son père lui en faisait souvent au bras…  
  
L'aubergiste donna plusieurs petites gifles à son hôte et l'obligea à se lever.  
  
« - Marchez, marchez ! Il faut faire circuler le sérum dans votre sang !  
  
- Je… je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas… bouger quand on était empoisonné…  
  
- Et vous pensez bien, mais apparemment vous n'avez pas mis vos connaissances en pratique ! Alors secouez-vous maintenant, le sérum doit circuler dans le sang, tout comme le poison l'a fait. Allez, allez ! »  
  
Séphiroth suivait des yeux le manège des adultes, qui tournaient en rond dans la pièce. C'était plutôt amusant ! Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il sourit.  
  
« - C'est votre fils ? demanda l'aubergiste, avec un sourire bienveillant.  
  
- …Oui…  
  
- Il est adorable, et il vous ressemble beaucoup !  
  
- …merci… »  
  
Séphiroth se demandait pourquoi ce Vincent avait menti, mais comme il ne parlait pas, il ne dit rien à ce propos…  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, deux voyageurs arrivèrent dans la ville portuaire de Costa del Sol – un jeune homme et son petit garçon, semblait- il. La ville, qui était très prisée des touristes pour son chaleureux climat, était sens dessus-dessous ce jour-là : l'Unité Spéciale du Maintien de la Paix était présente à Costa, ou plutôt trois agents de l'équipe Alpha – l'équipe d'élite des Turks – étaient là. Les Turks étaient à la recherche d'un opposant à la Shin-Ra qui avait détruit l'un des entrepôts de la firme, et ils avaient retrouvé sa trace à Costa.  
  
Un attroupement s'était formé près de la plage : après une course- poursuite qui resterait dans les mémoires, les Turks avaient rattrapé le fugitif et ce dernier, encadré par deux agents, fut emmené à bord d'un hélicoptère en direction de Midgar, tandis que le dernier agent Turk de l'équipe – une jeune femme – resta à Costa del Sol pour procéder à de plus amples investigations sur le groupe anti-Shin-Ra dont le terroriste faisait partie. Après le départ de l'hélicoptère, elle resta un instant sur la plage, entourée des quelques soldats qui l'accompagnaient ; comme absorbée par le spectacle de la mer déroulant ses vagues, elle fixait la ligne d'horizon en soupirant. Finalement, elle revint en ville et, arrivée sur la Grand' Place, elle crut reconnaître un visage à travers une vitrine : un grand homme brun était dans une boutique de vêtements en train de faire des achats. Izanami, car tel était le prénom de la Turk, ordonna à ses soldats d'aller l'attendre à l'hôtel, entra dans la boutique et se jeta sans retenue au cou de celui qu'elle avait reconnu. Ce dernier faillit en tomber à la renverse, au sens propre comme au sens figuré…  
  
« - Oh, Vincent… Ils nous ont dit que tu étais mort en mission !  
  
- Iza ! … je… Heureux de te revoir.  
  
- … Mais, qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras gauche ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu au QG…  
  
- …  
  
- Oh, j'ai compris ! fit tout à coup Izanami en se reculant.  
  
- Qu'as-tu compris ?  
  
- L'année dernière, on a entendu parler d'un Turk traître… qui s'était rebellé contre la Shin-Ra… Je pensais que c'était juste une rumeur… Mais c'était de toi qu'il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas !  
  
- Je suppose, oui… Ha ha ha ! Imagine : un Turk de l'équipe Alpha, ayant trahi la Shin-Ra – impensable ! C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont fait passer pour mort…  
  
- Qui est cet enfant avec toi ? demanda t-elle en désignant Séphiroth.  
  
- …  
  
- Tu sais que mon devoir est de… te mettre en état d'arrestation…  
  
- Si tu veux m'arrêter, il faudra d'abord piétiner mon cadavre ! »  
  
Vincent baissa les yeux, vit Séphiroth se tenant à côté de lui ; il le poussa derrière lui pour le protéger. Izanami remarqua la cape rouge que Vincent s'apprêtait à acheter, et songea qu'il avait toujours eu un très mauvais goût vestimentaire.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas la tenue de camouflage idéale, Vince…  
  
- Merci de ton conseil vestimentaire, ma chère. Ahem… Que comptes-tu faire maintenant… à mon sujet ? Un combat n'est pas très indiqué à l'intérieur, mais si tu y tiens…  
  
- De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, aujourd'hui. On ne s'est pas parlé, et je sais seulement que tu es porté disparu en mission ! Adieu, mon ami… Pars loin d'ici ! »  
  
Et elle sortit de la boutique sans se retourner.  
  
« Adieu, Izanami… Merci. » murmura Vincent pour lui-même.  
  
Le jour-même, Vincent et Séphiroth embarquèrent pour le premier cargo en partance de Costa del Sol. La destination importait peu à Vincent, du moment qu'ils s'éloignaient le plus possible de la Shin-Ra. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur l'île de Mideel, où une nouvelle vie les attendait à la ville d'eau du même nom…  
  
  
  
  
  
Bien qu'il n'eût aucune référence, Vincent obtint un emploi à la station thermale de Mideel. Le travail était certes ingrat : Vincent était "homme à tout faire" – il portait les valises des clients venus en cure à Mideel, faisait diverses courses pour eux ou pour les dirigeants de l'hôtel mitoyen à la station thermale, servait le café et nettoyait les sols – mais grâce aux pourboires, il gagnait bien sa vie et pouvait sans peine élever correctement un enfant. Il louait une petite maison, à l'est de Mideel, appartenant à un homme d'à peu près son âge qui possédait aussi un commerce florissant en ville. Et Séphiroth avait même une nounou qui s'occupait bien de lui et qu'il adorait. Le petit garçon, au bout de deux ans de cette vie paisible, apprit à rire – à rire souvent – et à parler ; une fois qu'il était lancé dans une conversation, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter ! Et comme Vincent, lui, parlait peu, l'enfant lui en demanda un beau jour la raison.  
  
« - Séphiroth, lui répondit Vincent, dans ta vie future, les gens te jugeront à tes actes – et ne se souviendront de tes belles paroles que si tes actions sont en accord avec elles. Tu peux faire de grandes déclarations si tu en as envie… mais souviens-toi : suis ton cœur, accomplis ce que tu crois être juste et… reste dans le droit chemin. Mais je te parle de tout ça, alors que tu es si jeune ! … Je ne sais pas si tu arrives seulement à comprendre ce que je veux dire…  
  
- J'ai - j'ai compris, Papa… Et je te promets que je ferai toujours ce qui est juste ! »  
  
Lorsque le garçonnet eut quatre ans, Mai – sa nounou – s'aperçut qu'il avait appris seul à lire, grâce aux livres de contes pour enfants qu'elle lui lisait chaque soir. A la fois agréablement surprise et fière, elle en fit part au père de l'enfant, voulant l'inciter à inscrire Séphiroth dès maintenant en classe préparatoire. C'était une chance, une très belle opportunité pour Séphiroth, lui dit-elle. Vincent tiqua lorsqu'elle utilisa le terme "opportunité" – cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs – mais il lui répondit qu'il allait y réfléchir. En fait, tout ce qu'il désirait pour Séphiroth, c'était une vie "normale" – et certainement pas une précocité intellectuelle ! Il en discuta tout de même avec le principal intéressé, le petit Séphiroth. Celui-ci fut angoissé à l'idée d'être éloigné de sa maison toute la journée, et il refusa d'aller à l'école de la ville. Vincent n'était guère enchanté par la perspective de le laisser entrer à l'école si tôt, mais il refusait de voir Séphiroth se refermer sur lui-même au lieu d'aller à la rencontre des autres, il décida donc de lui accorder un an de délai, et de l'inscrire pour la rentrée des classes suivante.  
  
Ce même jour, comme tous les mois, le propriétaire de la maison que Vincent louait arriva pour percevoir le loyer – et, surtout, pour jouer avec Séphiroth dont il s'était entiché. Toujours, il lui apportait un petit cadeau : un livre d'histoires le plus souvent, histoires que Mai lisait à l'enfant le soir venu. Le sympathique homme avait décidé de doter sa maison de campagne – celle que Vincent louait, justement – d'un piano à queue, et le fit livrer ce jour-là. Il ajouta que, bien sûr, Vincent pouvait se servir du piano pour – qui sait ? – transmettre l'amour de la musique à Séphiroth. Vincent avait, en effet, joué une petite sérénade au piano lors d'une réception donnée à la station thermale et avait eu beaucoup de succès.  
  
« - C'est très gentil, M. Brunaël ; mais c'est un cadeau de trop grande valeur, je ne peux pas – nous ne pouvons pas accepter ! protesta Vincent.  
  
- Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, Vincent, cessez donc de m'appeler "Monsieur" !  
  
- … Yannick, je ne peux vraiment pas accepter !  
  
- Eh, qui vous dit que ce piano est un cadeau ?! C'est pour moi, pour ma maison de campagne, que je l'ai acheté ! fit Yannick Brunaël à Vincent, tout en adressant un clin d'œil complice à l'intention de Séphiroth. Mais je vous le prête de bon cœur – d'ailleurs, c'est un ordre : vous devez en jouer, ce serait trop bête de laisser cet instrument prendre la poussière… Vous savez que j'habite en ville plus souvent qu'ici.  
  
- … Merci, je-j'en prendrai soin alors…  
  
- En ce qui concerne LE CADEAU… »  
  
Yannick sortit un petit paquet dissimulé dans le piano et le tendit à Séphiroth. Le garçon déchira vite le papier d'emballage et poussa un petit cri de joie en découvrant un livre de contes et une partition de musique pour débutants.  
  
« - Merci, Oncle Yannick !  
  
- Eh, tu es mon neveu préféré, Champion !  
  
- J'suis aussi ton seul neveu, hi hi hi ! Papa, tu m'apprendras le piano ? S'te plait, dis oui !  
  
- … C'est d'accord, Séphiroth…  
  
- Chouette-chouette-chouette-chouette-chouette !!! chanta l'enfant en courant vers sa chambre.  
  
- Yannick, vous le gâtez trop ; mais merci de tout cœur.  
  
- Vous avez là un fils adorable !  
  
- J'en suis conscient, j'en suis conscient… »  
  
  
  
  
  
Do, Ré, Mi, Si, La… Do, Ré, Mi, Sol, Fa… Do, Ré…  
  
Impossible de me rappeler la suite. Mais je me souviens d'un piano, oui… et quelqu'un m'apprenait à jouer du piano… Je ne me souviens que d'une vague impression de douceur dans sa voix, d'un sentiment de… de tendresse, je crois… Mais que sais-je de l'amour et de la tendresse ?! Personne n'éprouve cela pour moi, et je n'éprouve cela pour personne – pas même pour ma mère, Jenova !  
  
  
  
  
  
… Et cette année-là, la guerre refit rage… Personne ne sut exactement qui avait déclenché les hostilités : l'état de Midgar, soutenu par la puissante compagnie Shin-Ra et presque tout le continent Ouest, déclarait qu'Utai avait commencé, tandis que dans l'autre camp, on affirmait qu'en attaquant l'île de Mideel – l'un des alliés d'Utai – c'était Midgar qui avait décidé de la reprise du conflit armé.  
  
La région de Junon, territoire neutre mais stratégique, devint l'enjeu le plus important de la guerre, malgré la pauvreté économique de cette région qui subsistait de l'artisanat et de la pêche. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs qu'un seul village dans cette région de Junon, un village de pêcheurs qui fut bientôt investi par l'armée d'Utai. Par cette victoire symbolique, le moral d'acier des troupes de samouraïs d'Utai fut renforcé, et ces fiers guerriers arrivèrent ensuite aux portes de Midgar. Cela eut lieu par un matin d'hiver, près d'une décennie après le début de la guerre et le siège de la capitale de Midgar débuta.  
  
Midgar sentait que la capitulation était proche, leur situation était critique. Ils avaient commencé la guerre en surnombre par rapport à Utai, et maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'une centaine de soldats apeurés et dégoûtés de ce conflit persistant.  
  
Le maire de la capitale faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque lorsque l'élégant président de la Shin-Ra Corp. lui annonça qu'il connaissait un homme capable de gagner la guerre pour eux. Le maire rit nerveusement. « Un homme ? demanda t-il avec sarcasme. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'un seul homme ! Il m'en faudrait des milliers, j'aurais besoin d'un million d'hommes ! »  
  
M. Shin-Ra eut un sourire en coin : « Même au nombre d'un million, des vers de terre restent des vers de terre gluants ! Un homme suffira… »  
  
« Mais, vous les enrôlez au berceau ! » s'exclama le maire lorsque le sauveur de Midgar dont il était question arriva. A la tête de la troupe de soldats qu'il leur restait, il leva le siège de Midgar et en une année, il renversa complètement la situation ; les soldats sous ses ordres reprenaient confiance en eux-même et obéissaient aveuglément à leur chef respecté. Cet officier n'était pourtant encore qu'un jeune homme – un jeune garçon, en fait : il était beaucoup plus jeune que la majorité des soldats auxquels il commandait. Il n'avait que quatorze ans lorsque la guerre prit fin, et on ne connaissait rien de lui, mis à part son étrange tatouage (le chiffre 1) à la main et son prénom. Il s'appelait Séphiroth.  
  
Homme ou démon, Séphiroth semait la terreur parmi les rangs ennemis. Le maire de Midgar, tenu informé par ses messagers, pensait que Séphiroth était une sorte de robot : on lui avait rapporté que le jeune garçon ne craignait ni le feu des appareils à lance-flammes utilisés par les soldats d'Utai, ni le froid des glaciers du continent Nord ; on lui disait maintenant que l'officier Séphiroth dormait peu et mangeait rarement, et que, touché par les rafales de balles, il se relevait d'entre les morts pour accomplir sa vengeance ! Bien sûr, le maire se persuada que tous ces propos étaient exagérés, car même un robot n'aurait pas résisté à un tel traitement…  
  
Utai dut finalement accepter une reddition sans condition, dut payer un lourd tribut de guerre qui appauvrit considérablement le petit pays et enrichit par la même occasion la Shin-Ra, et Utai n'obtint que la promesse d'une paix durable. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup…  
  
A la fin de la guerre, Séphiroth disparut comme il était venu – sans trace. Seuls la Shin-Ra et le maire de Midgar connaissaient son existence, mais seule la Compagnie savait où se trouvait le mystérieux sauveur de Midgar. Quant au maire, trop attaché à la vie, il suivit les conseils de la Shin-Ra et niait avoir vu ce jeune inconnu. La Shin-Ra craignait en effet que la divulgation de l'existence d'un garçon encore si jeune – et pourtant si fort – aurait pu éveiller des questions auxquelles il aurait été embarrassant, pour l'image de marque de la firme, de répondre avec franchise. Bien sûr, des rumeurs, propagées par des vétérans de la guerre contre Utai, circulèrent à propos d'un surhomme. Mais elles furent étouffées.  
  
Les journaux ne commencèrent à parler du grand Officier Supérieur Séphiroth que lorsque celui-ci intégra, officiellement du moins, le corps armé SOLDAT que la Shin-Ra venait de créer. Et à ce moment-là, la Shin-Ra Corp. était devenue la Shin-Ra Inc., un groupe industriel spécialisé dans le pompage et le traitement d'une nouvelle énergie révolutionnaire, l'énergie Mako.  
  
La carrière de Séphiroth suscita de nombreuses vocations parmi les jeunes garçons du monde entier ; l'un d'eux était Clad Strife de Nibelheim qui décida, à quatorze ans, d'aller rejoindre le SOLDAT… Mais ceci est une autre histoire. 


End file.
